


SCIENCE! With Dr. O'Deorain

by wickedspeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also featuring the return of my two OC's, fun times ahead, rated m for my usual reasons, that being sexy times, this will be more light-hearted than In My Blood was, yes both vasha and arsenic will make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedspeed/pseuds/wickedspeed
Summary: Lena Oxton needed a job.Dr. Moira O'Deorain needed a lab assistant.It was just unfortunate that those two events happened to occur at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here it is, the first chapter of my new Overwatch fic :) As stated in the tags, this fic is going to be more on the light-hearted side (unlike In My Blood); I hope you all enjoy it :) Like before, I'll try to stay on a consistent posting schedule, but I'm heading into a hectic time, so if I delay a bit, I apologize in advance. Thanks for reading, and enjoy chapter one :)

Moira wasn’t quite sure how it had come to this. Either this applicant was oblivious to the truth everyone else seemed to know, or she just didn’t care. In any case, Dr. O’Deorain had no choice; she needed a lab assistant, and there was only one viable candidate.

Literally only one candidate.

“There has to be someone else.”

Ana gave the redhead a pointed look before she held up a piece of paper. “This was the only application. Your reputation precedes you, Moira; you’ve reached the point where literally no one else wants to work for you.”

Moira let out a long sigh, rubbing her eyes.

“You brought this on yourself, you know.”

“I am aware, but of all people, why does this one have to be British?”

-/-

Lena fiddled with her tie for what seemed like the hundredth time; despite all the tutorials she’d watched, she still couldn’t seem to get it right. Finally the brunette had had to admit defeat or risk being late, and somehow she didn’t think that running late on her first day would make a good impression.

“Lena?”

The brunette looked up at her name, and she stood upon seeing the older woman approaching her. “That’s me.”

“I’m Ana; we spoke on the phone.”

“Yeah, I remember, nice to meet ya!” Lena shook Ana’s hand (perhaps a bit too enthusiastically).

“Why don’t you join me in my office.”

Lena followed Ana inside, sitting in the chair she gestured to.

“Now, our company has many branches, and those include cyber security, genetic and medical research, and defensive development, to name a few. The job you’ve applied for will have you working in the genetic research section, specifically with Dr. Moira O’Deorain.” Ana paused a moment before she added, “Are you familiar with Dr. O’Deorain, or her work?”

Lena shook her head; in all honesty, she was still a little surprised that they had chosen to hire her. She had never worked for a big company before, especially not one like Overwatch, and she certainly had no experience as a lab assistant.

“Well, perhaps that is for the best. Do you have any questions?” Ana asked.

“Well… I was jus’ curious as to why I was picked. I mean, not that I’m not appreciative, or that I won’t do a good job, but I don’t exactly ‘ave any experience.”

Ana paused a moment before she said, “Your lack of experience is not a concern here; the job you were brought on for is entry level. You’ll learn.”

Lena nodded, and Ana pulled a few papers from a file, sliding them over to the brunette. “I’ll just need you to sign these, and then I’ll take you to meet Dr. O’Deorain.”

The brunette picked up the pen on the desk, barely skimming the forms before she signed her name to each of them. Ana arched an eyebrow as she watched Lena sign, and once she was finished, Ana collected the forms and tucked them back into the folder.

“All right, let’s head downstairs; that is where our lab is.”

Ana stood and led Lena from her office, making her way to the elevator and taking it down.

“Lena… listen. I don’t want you to feel bad if you don’t last very long here. Dr. O’Deorain can be… demanding and trying, and it isn’t anything against you,” Ana said as they descended.

“Aww, I’m sure she can’t be that bad, an’ I don’t plan on going anywhere!”

Ana couldn’t help but let out a short laugh at the brunette’s optimism. “Moira has never dealt with the likes of you…”

The doors opened, and the two stepped out. Ana led Lena around the corner before reaching an open door. She knocked on the doorframe once before she called, “Dr. O’Deorain, are you in here?”

“I told you, any complaints filed against me will be dealt with at the end of the week,” came a cool voice from some area unknown.

“I’ve brought your new lab assistant.”

There was a pause, and then an impressively tall and lanky redhead came into view. Lena was taken aback by the sight of her for a moment, and she became aware of the fact that Dr. O’Deorain’s multicolored gaze was fixed on her.

“Are you going to introduce yourself, or just continue to stare?” the doctor asked.

“O-oh, right… um, I’m Lena Oxton,” the brunette said quickly, extending her hand.

Moira looked down at the offered hand, her own hands remaining clasped behind her back. “You’re even more British than I feared.”

“Yes ma’am, King’s Row born and raised,” Lena replied proudly; if she had caught onto the fact that Moira was trying to insult her, she didn’t let it show.

“Grand.” Moira’s voice dripped with sarcasm, though the look Ana was giving her prompted her to clear her throat and add, “Well, since you will be working for me, you should know that I expect a certain caliber of job performance. I will not tolerate laziness or half-assery; is that clear?”

Lena nodded.

Moira’s eyes narrowed slightly. “We will see.”

“Well, it appears you two don’t need me anymore, so I will return to my office,” Ana said. “Nice meeting you, Lena.”

“Nice meetin’ you too!”

Ana left the lab, leaving Lena and Moira alone. The brunette was looking up at the geneticist expectantly, and Moira let out a sigh. There was little else to do now but begin training Lena, even if she didn’t expect the brunette to last longer than a month.

“Listen up, Oxton, because I am not someone who enjoys repeating themselves. You will be here at seven every morning, unless I specify otherwise. I won’t tolerate any tardiness, so keep that in mind. We are currently in the lab; this is where we will be spending most of our time. As my assistant, your main duties will be washing the lab equipment, and taking and transcribing notes when needed. Occasionally, I will be asked to give lectures at universities, so you’ll be needed to assist with that as well.” The redhead paused to gauge Lena’s reaction. “Still with me, Oxton?”

Lena nodded. “Yep! I can do it.”

Moira let out a “hmm” ing noise. “That remains to be seen.” The geneticist reached into her lab coat pocket, pulling out a small keychain with different colored keys. “These unlock my office, the lab and several cabinets in here. Your job description requires that I give you these; if it were up to me, I wouldn’t trust you with them, not yet.” Moira’s gaze narrowed slightly before she said in a pointed voice, “Do not share these, and do not lose them. Do you understand?”

Lena nodded as she took the keys. “I won’t. I mean, I won’t lose them or anythin’! You can trust me.”

Moira sincerely doubted that, but she refrained from saying so out loud. “That’s all you really need to know, so I suppose there is little left to do now but begin working.”

“O-oh, that’s it?” Lena had expected some sort of training or orientation, not a three-minute lecture.

“Is there a problem? You have been hired to work, and this job is not particularly difficult.”

“No, no problem! What do you want me to do?”

Moira gestured to the sink, where quite a few flasks and beakers had begun to accumulate. “Everything in the sink needs to be washed. Use the soap and brush provided, and don’t break anything or it’ll be coming from your paycheck.”

Lena nodded and started for the sink, but an odd light caught Moira’s attention, and she caught the back of Lena’s shirt collar, pulling her back.

“Wait; what is that light under your shirt?” the redhead asked, gesturing to Lena’s chest. “I do hope you are not planning on secretly recording what goes on in here, or I shall have to suspect that you have been sent by someone—“

“No, it’s nothin’ like that, that’s just my accelerator.”

Moira arched an eyebrow. “Elucidate.”

“What?”

Moira rolled her eyes; it would seem this girl’s education would also fall to the geneticist. “Explain.”

“Oh! Well, see, my heart doesn’t quite beat right, yeah? Runs a little too slow, so I had to ‘ave this surgery to put this accelerator in my chest to make sure my heart’s workin’ like it should.”

“I see.” Moira was only slightly familiar with such cases; that was more of Angela’s field of expertise. She made a mental note to ask the doctor about such at a later date.

Lena nodded, and a silence passed between the two, with the brunette looking up at Moira expectantly.

“Well, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Attend to the task I have assigned you,” Moira said.

“Oh, right!” Lena made her way over to the sink, rolling up her sleeves before she picked up the bottle of soap.

“Oxton, have you never worked in a lab?” Moira sighed as she approached the brunette.

“Um, no, not really…”

Moira pulled a lab coat off where it was hanging, holding it out the brunette. “While you work here, you must wear one of these.”

Lena took the coat and put it on, though it was immediately obvious that it was too large for her. The sleeves extended far past her arms, and the hem of the coat almost touched the floor.

“Yes, well, it will do for now.” There was no point in getting Lena her own lab coat; Moira was sure the brunette wouldn’t last that long, if their first encounter was anything to go off of.

Lena nodded before she rolled up the sleeves and turned back to the sink, beginning to wash the first beaker. Moira watched the brunette for a few moments, though Lena seemed competent enough when it came to washing.

“I suppose I should be grateful for small favors,” Moira muttered.

“Whuzzat?”

“Nothing, Oxton.”

-/-

The morning passed in relative silence, broken only by the sound of the sink running and Lena occasionally humming some private tune. Moira couldn’t say she was thrilled with another presence in her lab, but she supposed she would have to get used to it. Additionally, an assistant in the lab once again meant she would be free from banal tasks, such as fetching her own coffee.

“Oxton.”

A few moments passed before Lena managed to locate the doctor. “Yes?”

Moira held her empty coffee mug out (an oversized purple mug with a rather vindictive looking bacteria cell on it), and Lena took it from her.

“Aww, that’s cute,” the brunette commented as she looked at the mug.

“Do you know where the kitchenette is?”

“No.”

“Go out the door and turn left. As you go down the hallway, you’ll eventually run into it on your right. Once you’re there, put this in the machine.” Moira opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a bag of coffee beans, handing it over to the brunette. “Bring this back; it’s far too expensive to leave out in the common area.”

Lena nodded before she left the lab and started down the hallway. Upon reaching the kitchenette, Lena wondered if perhaps she should have mentioned that she had never used a coffeemaker before, nor did she know how to use this one.

“Can’t be too complicated, right?” the brunette said, setting the mug and bag on the counter. Lena opened the bag, making a face at the bitter smell and looking inside, confused at the sight of the coffee beans. She curiously pulled one out before sticking it in her mouth.

She immediately regretted it.

The offending bean was quickly spit out into the trashcan, and Lena shook her head. “Awful!” Her attention turned back to the bag, and she let out a sigh. “Okay, so maybe this will be a bit harder than I thought…”

“Hello; I haven’t seen you around before.”

Lena turned at the voice, seeing a blonde standing behind her, a white mug in her hands. “I jus’ started today; Lena Oxton,” the brunette said, offering a hand.

“Angela Ziegler,” the blonde replied, taking Lena’s offered hand and shaking it. Her gaze fell on the mug and the bag of coffee beans, and she added, “Having a bit of trouble?”

“Yeah; Dr. O’Deorain asked me to make her coffee, but I don’t really know how this all works.”

Angela’s brow furrowed for a moment before realization set in. “Ah, you must be her new lab assistant. I wasn’t sure she’d get another.” The blonde set her own mug down before she moved forward, picking up the bag of coffee beans. “And I see she’s sent you on a task without proper direction, as per usual.”

“I mean, I guess I should ‘ave told her I don’t know how to use these fancy machines.”

Angela let out a short laugh. “It wouldn’t have made any difference. Come here, I’ll teach you how to use this.”

-/-

Upon hearing someone entering her lab, Moira said, “How long does it take to make a cup of coffee, Oxton?”

“Considerably longer if you’ve never used that particular machine before.”

Moira looked up; that voice that did not belong to her lab assistant, and was one she was much more familiar with. “I see you two have met then; save me the trouble of introducing you.”

Angela rolled her eyes at that, and Lena set the now full mug on Moira’s desk. “Here you go, one cup of coffee!”

Moira glanced the mug before she said, “You forgot the beans, didn’t you?”

“Bollocks!” Lena ran from the room, prompting a shake of the head and hand to the forehead from Moira.

“She certainly is energetic,” Angela commented, taking a sip from her own mug.

“Overly so. I give her two weeks before she burns out and I’m once again alone in my lab.”

“I don’t know, Moira. I have a feeling you might have finally met your match.”

Moira gave the blonde a hard look. “You honestly think that child is a match for me? If you must insult me, Angela, at least do it properly.”

“I’m back!”

Angela gave the redhead a look before she left the lab, and Lena watched her go before she approached Moira’s desk.

“I like her; she’s nice,” Lena said, setting the bag on the desk.

“Just wait until you do something to slightly inconvenience her; Dr. Ziegler can be quite formidable when she wants,” Moira said, putting the bag of coffee beans back into the drawer.

“She’s a doctor too? She didn’t say anythin’ about that when we met.”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise, and there was a brief pause between them. “Is everything in the sink washed?”

“Almost.”

“Then why are you still standing here? Go finish up.”

-/-

Moira let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, glancing at the clock. Noon had come and gone, which meant she needed to pull herself away from her research and obtain food, or Angela would be coming after her. Again. Doctors really had a thing about this whole “health” kick.

“Oxton.”

Lena looked up from where she’d been putting the dried beakers and flasks away. “Hmm?”

“Have you brought your own lunch?”

“No, I… I forgot it.”

Moira stood and stretched, a few of her limbs popping as she did so. “Come; I’ll show you to the cafeteria.”

Lena quickly followed after the redhead as she left the lab, following her down the hallway to a back staircase. Moira led her up one flight of stairs, opening a door and leading Lena down another hallway. The scent of cooking food told Lena that they were close (and made her stomach growl), and upon rounding the corner the brunette could see that they had arrived.

“Choose whatever appeals to you; be back in the lab in thirty minutes,” Moira said before she picked up a tray.

Lena quickly followed suit, scurrying after Moira. “I don’t see any prices on anythin’; where are you supposed to pay?”

Moira paused a moment before she said, “You won’t be charged for any of this.”

Lena’s eyes widened at that. “You mean we don’t have to pay for lunch here?”

Lena seemed far too excited about the prospect of free food, and Moira raised an eyebrow. “No; the food in the cafeteria is included with your employment. I wouldn’t get too excited though; the food here is sub-par at best.”

Lena was already gone, predictably drawn to where the pizza was; Moira shook her head, knowing it was better to just leave the brunette to her own devices. The geneticist made her own lunch choice (minestrone soup and a salad) before she headed to the table in the corner that she often frequented. She had just settled in and opened her newest paper on her tablet when she became aware of a tray being set on the table across from her. Moira looked up to see that the tray belonged to Lena, and her assistant was currently sitting down. “What are you doing?”

“Sittin’ down so I can eat—“

“I can see that. Why are you sitting here?”

Lena’s brow furrowed slightly. “Am I not supposed to?”

Moira gave the brunette a flat look. “Read the room, Oxton.”

Lena glanced around, though she obviously didn’t catch on to what Moira was trying to imply. “I jus’ didn’t see anyone else over here, and I didn’t want you to have to sit by yourself.” The brunette offered her a smile that somehow appeared genuine. “That’s lonely, that is.”

-/-

“And then she sat with me, and wouldn’t stop talking all through lunch. Said she didn’t want me to be ‘lonely’.” Moira shook her head as she absently stroked Oscar’s ear, the Doberman stretched out in the bed beside her. “There is something about this girl that is just… unnatural.”

“Yes, I know happiness is a foreign concept to you.”

Moira made a face. “This is more than happiness; this is some sort of unbridled enthusiasm. If I could find a way to harness it, it might actually be useful; otherwise it’s just annoying.” The geneticist sighed before she added, “I can’t believe I have been forced to work with such a child.”

“It’s your own fault; you’ve reduced every other lab assistant to tears.”

“I expect a high caliber of work ethic—“

“You yelled at them. Repeatedly. I recall you making one so upset that they threw a beaker at you.”

“Well, if I’m so terrible, then why are we married?”

The light turned off in the bathroom as Angela emerged, giving her wife a look. “Because you weren’t going to get any better offers, and I felt bad for you.”

Moira gave Angela a flat look. “You’re a riot, Dr. Ziegler.”

“That is what people say.” The blonde approached the bed and climbed in, petting Oscar a few times. “But really Moira, you brought this on yourself, and now you have to deal with the consequences. Of course, if you really find Lena so unbearable, you could always go with the alternative, which would be fetching your own coffee.”

“No; I can’t be bothered with such frivolities. Besides, Ana won’t let me fire anyone; she says I’m too ‘impulsive’ and ‘harsh’.” Moira let out a sigh, leaning back and rubbing her eyes. “I’ll just have to wait until she inevitably quits; shouldn’t take longer than two weeks.”

“That’s the spirit.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning Dr O’Deorain!”

Moira grimaced internally at Lena’s greeting, which was far too chipper for this time of the morning. “Oxton.” Secretly she had been hoping to be in the lab before Lena, but it would appear as though that hope was not to be realized.

“I made you some coffee,” Lena continued as she followed the redhead to her desk.

Moira’s gaze fell on her full coffee mug, and she picked it up, taking a sip and making a face. “This coffee is lukewarm at best, Oxton; how long ago did you make it?”

“Um, well, what time is it now, because it was before… then?”

Moira let out a sigh and shook her head, handing the mug back to Lena. “Your foresight and anticipation are noted, but for future reference, I prefer my coffee hot. Pour this out and make a new cup.”

“Aye aye.” Lena left the lab, and Moira let out a sigh, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes. If Lena couldn’t be trusted with something as simple as coffee, then how could she be expected to work with any of the chemicals in the lab? Just the thought of Lena even having access to the chemical storage cabinets gave Moira hives.

“One crisis at a time,” Moira muttered before she straightened up and turned on her computer, opening her email.

“I’m back!” Lena announced a few minutes later, approaching the desk and setting the now steaming mug down.

“Good because I need you to start familiarizing yourself with my calendar.” Moira picked up a tablet and thrust it into Lena’s hands, causing the brunette to fumble with and almost drop it.

“This is a fancy calendar,” Lena said, looking down at the dark tablet in her hands. “Though it’s a little bulky, yeah? Mos’ calendars jus’ hang on the wall—“

Moira sighed before she turned the tablet on, saying, “The calendar is merely one function within the tablet, Oxton. This device is being loaned to you during your employment here, you understand? That means it does not leave this building unless it has been authorized in advance.”

Lena nodded.

“Now, touch the calendar icon.”

Lena did so, and the application opened, displaying a calendar for the month. “Wow, you’re busy.”

“Very astute Oxton; perhaps you could go tell that to my colleagues when they ask me ridiculous questions.” Moira let out another sigh before she added, “As you have pointed out, it is not unusual for me to have a very full schedule, often with multiple people still pawing for my attention. It will fall to you to keep yourself abreast of my calendar and deal with those who—why are you laughing?”

Lena shook her head. “Nothin’ you just said a funny word.”

“I fail to see which word—oh.” Moira made a face. “Really, Oxton? I say ‘abreast’, and you fall apart?”

Lena was currently attempting (and failing) to suppress her laughter again, and Moira rolled her eyes.

“Enough!” the redhead snapped; as far as she was concerned, enough was enough.

The brunette immediately went silent at that, and nodded. “Sorry… I’m all right now.”

Moira’s eyes narrowed before she said, “As I was saying, it will be up to you to keep yourself abreast of—“

A suppressed snort came from the brunette.

“Okay, that’s it, go wash the equipment or something, just get away from me,” Moira said.

“But there’s nothin’ in the sink—“

“Away, Oxton!”

Lena scurried off, and Moira let out yet another sigh, rubbing her temples and leaning back in her chair. It was only day two, and already the geneticist was considering just how to make Lena’s death look like an accident.

-/-

A few hours later, and Moira found herself in a less homicidal state of mind. Lena had remained relatively quiet (as much as she could manage), busying herself with some task or another, and Moira decided she had calmed down enough to deal with the brunette again.

“Oxton.”

There was the sound of something falling, followed by, “I got it!” A few moments passed before Lena appeared beside Moira’s desk, a few spots of water on her tie.

“If you’ve broken anything, it will come out of your paycheck,” Moira said.

“I didn’t break anythin’!”

“Keep it that way. Now I have a simple task for you, one that should be very easy to complete.” Moira held out a manila folder, and Lena could see several papers tucked inside. “Deliver this to Dr. Ziegler; her office is down the hallway and to the left.”

Lena nodded and took the folder, though Moira didn’t let it go.

“This is a simple task, you understand?” the geneticist repeated.

“Yep, I can do it!”

Moira released the folder, letting out a sigh as she watched Lena leave. “Your other left, Oxton!”

“Right!” The brunette passed by the door again, and Moira shook her head.

“It’s wonder that child is still alive.”

-/-

Dr. O’Deorain had been right, it was a simple task, but in Lena’s defense, she hadn’t been told exactly _which_ door led to Dr. Ziegler’s office. And, being given such vague directions, she could hardly be blamed for becoming a bit lost, or for being drawn to the first open door she’d come across.

Whatever this room was, it was decidedly not Dr. Ziegler’s office. What she had stumbled upon was, in Lena’s opinion, some version of Heaven. Three women were currently occupying the exercise room, and each had more muscles than Lena had ever seen in one place. The brunette knew it was rude to stare, but could it still be considered rude if she didn’t even know who to stare at?

“Are you lost?”

The heavy Russian accent pulled Lena from whatever plane she’d been ascending to, and it took her a few moments to refocus. “I, uh… I was lookin’ for Dr. Ziegler’s office… but I think I… missed it…” Her brain seemed to have trouble getting the words out, and Lena became aware of the fact that she was staring again.

“Oh, I know you; you’re O’Deorain’s new lab assistant,” the dark-skinned woman said, setting down the dumbbell she had been lifting.

“What number is this now?” the redhead with gear tattoos said. “Thirteen or fourteen?”

“I have lost count by now; they all blend together,” the pink-haired woman said. “What is your name, little one?”

Her name. That was something that should be easy to pull out, right? Even so, Lena found herself struggling to remember that basic fact, and what came out instead was a mumbled, “Muscles…”

“What?”

The brunette finally managed to regain herself, and got out, “L-Lena Oxton. My name is Lena Oxton.”

“Fareeha Amari; I’m a representative from Helix Security, hired by Overwatch.”

“Amari… oh! Is Ana Amari your mum? Yeah, you look jus’ like her! She’s real nice, she is.”

“Yeah, she’s my mother.” Fareeha had a slightly embarrassed look on her face, and when the other two women began to snicker, she shot them a harsh look.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lena Oxton,” the pink-haired woman said, shaking Lena’s hand with enough force to almost move the brunette herself. “I am Aleksandra Zaryanova; call me Zarya. I am Overwatch’s liaison for the Russian Defense Force.”

Lena nodded, her voice having failed her once again.

“This one, her voice seems to go on and off,” Zarya said.

“Maybe you’ve intimidated her,” the third woman said with a teasing grin as she approached Lena as well. “Brigitte Lindholm; I work in defense development.”

Lena shook the offered hand, and while Brigitte lacked some of Zarya’s strength, her grip was still impressive. The brunette had to admit, she really had no idea what any of these women did, despite what they had told her, but she was pleased to meet them nonetheless.

-/-

“Where have you been? I sent you on a simple errand, and you’ve been gone for almost twenty minutes.” Moira noticed the folder still in Lena’s hand, and she let out an annoyed noise. “And you didn’t even do what I asked—“

“Sorry, sorry, I got lost—“

“How did you get lost, I told you exactly how to get to Dr. Ziegler’s office—“

“I’m not great with directions.”

“Turn left outside the lab, go down the hallway, and turn left again; how is that complicated?”

Lena didn’t reply, and Moira let out a sigh.

“Where did you end up then, Oxton?”

“I found a room full of muscles! More muscles than I’ve ever seen before!” Lena’s eyes shone as her words tumbled over one another, and it took Moira a few moments to decipher just what she’d said.

The geneticist arched an eyebrow. “You’ll have to make more sense than that.”

The brunette gestured with her hands, as if that could somehow express what she was trying to get out. “It was a room with three women, all with muscles! Bloody ‘uge they were; one shook my hand so hard I thought my arm was going to come off—“

“Oh, so you found the weight room.” Moira made no motion to hide the disdain in her voice. “It is still a mystery to me why Overwatch felt the need to add such a room, and in the medical research area no less.” The geneticist shook her head before she said, “Go back and deliver those files to Dr. Ziegler, and this time try to stay focused. I don’t need another useless lesbian in the office, Oxton.”

“Will do!” If the bit about being a ‘useless lesbian’ bothered her, Lena certainly didn’t let it show before she left the office. “’Scuse me Cap!”

Moira’s brow furrowed; whom in the office would Lena refer to as ‘Cap’?

“Only day two, and you’re already insulting your lab assistant.”

The geneticist let out a long sigh at the voice; of course Ana would show up just in time to hear that last sentence. “Calling Oxton a lesbian is in no way an insult—“

“Calling her useless is.”

“I did not directly call her useless; what I said was that I didn’t need another useless lesbian.”

“Another? So there are others in our office?”

Moira gave Ana a look. “Unless Oxton files a complaint, there is nothing you can do.”

Ana paused a moment before she said, “I think sometimes you forget that I’m your superior.”

Moira had to keep herself from instinctively replying that Ana Amari was not superior to her in any way; she had made that mistake once, and had paid for it with a lengthy session with HR. “Did you actually come down here for a reason, because if not, I have quite a bit of work that needs to be done—“

“I was actually on my way to Angela’s office.”

“Continue then.”

Ana paused a moment before she said, “While I’m here though, allow me to offer you some advice. It would be in your best interest to keep this lab assistant; if Lena quits, you won’t get another one.”

“Are you referring to the single application, because I’m sure there will always be someone in need of a job who would be willing—“

“I am referring to the fact that this constant turnover is too hard on the company. We have given you many chances Moira, and it has been decided that Lena will be the last. Lose her and you forfeit the privilege of having a lab assistant.”

Moira looked back at Ana, the annoyance clear in her features. “So now I am being penalized for having high standards, is that it?”

“You are being penalized for bullying your assistants to the point that they quit after less than a month.”

The geneticist shook her head, turning back to her work as she said, “As long as Oxton performs her duties sufficiently, she has nothing to fear.”

“It’s that simple, is it?”

“Okay, I’m back! Got the folder delivered this time!” Lena approached the two, looking rather proud of herself.

“See, you can perform simple tasks when you set your mind to it,” Moira said, ignoring the look she was sure Ana was giving her.

Ana paused a moment before directing her attention to the brunette. “How are you settling in, Lena?”

“Jus’ fine, thanks!”

Ana looked as though she wasn’t quite sure how that could be possible, but considering it was only the second day, she figured Lena just hadn’t had enough exposure to Moira yet. “Well, you just let me know if anything bothers you.”

Moira gave Ana a look at her less than subtle implication that Moira was the bothersome factor.

“Will do!”

Ana nodded. “I will leave you to it then,” she said before she left the office.

“I like her,” Lena said as she turned back to face Moira.

“Yes, isn’t it always a treat when Ana Amari visits,” Moira said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. “Oxton, what did Dr. Ziegler say when you delivered the folder?”

“Oh, she wasn’t there, so I jus’ left the folder on ‘er desk.”

Moira gave the brunette a look before she let out a sigh. “I suppose I should have been clear; I wanted you to deliver the folder to Dr. Ziegler personally.”

“Ohhhhh. Should I go back and get it?”

“You don’t have to—“

Lena was already heading out the door, and Moira let out another sigh, figuring it was just easier to let her go.

Upon reaching Dr. Ziegler’s office, Lena paused outside the slightly ajar door, raising one hand to knock.

“You’re going to try and distract me from working again, aren’t you?”

The sound of Dr. Ziegler’s voice caused Lena to pause, and she could see Fareeha standing on the other side of the doctor’s desk.

“I thought you liked it when I visited after a workout,” the younger Amari said. “At least I’ve never heard any complaints before.”

“I’m not complaining—“

“It sounded like a complaint.”

Angela gave Fareeha a look over the tops of her glasses. “Do I have to call security to remove you?”

“I am security; shall I remove myself?”

A pause, and then a smile spread across Angela’s face as she set down her pen. “Just come over here before I change my mind, you ridiculous woman.”

Fareeha made her way to the other side of the desk, and Lena quickly retreated upon realizing just what was about to happen. The brunette could feel her face growing hot as she made her way back to Moira’s lab, and she was sure that she was flushing by the time she arrived.

“Oxton? Is that you?”

Moira’s voice pulled Lena back to reality, and she scanned the lab, trying to figure out where the doctor was. “Y-yeah, it’s me.”

“Did you retrieve the folder?”

“Wha— oh, no, uh, Dr. Ziegler was… busy so I didn’t go in.”

Moira paused a moment, though she had a feeling she knew what “busy” meant in this sense, if Lena’s stuttering tone was anything to go by.

“I suppose she’ll let me know once she’s read the files then. Now come here.”

Lena made her way around some equipment that she had no idea what it would ever be used for (science, probably), her gaze falling on the redhead. Moira was standing in front of a large glass enclosure, a small bag in her hands. Lena approached the doctor, looking inside the enclosure and seeing a rather round hamster with an odd device on its head.

“Aww, I didn’t know you ‘ad a pet!”

“Hammond is not a pet; he is a test subject, a left over from the Horizon Lunar Colony project.”

“The what now?”

Moira shook her head. “Nevermind, Oxton.” The redhead paused a moment before she handed the bag over to Lena.

“What’s this?”

“Positive reinforcement for good behavior.”

Lena looked inside the bag before she said, “Looks like food.”

“Yes, Oxton, it is food.” Moira motioned to Hammond with her head. “The treats are given when Hammond performs an action that is wanted.”

“Like what?”

“Hello.”

Lena jumped at the new, robotic sounding voice, and she looked around, trying to determine where it had come from.

“Like that,” Moira said. “Go on and give him a treat, Oxton.”

“What—you mean that was ‘im who said that? He can talk?”

“Hammond himself cannot talk; the implant can pick up and vocalize his thoughts, provided he thinks coherently enough.”

Hammond was looking at Lena expectantly, letting out a few impatient squeaks.

“Oxton, the treat.”

“O-oh, right.” Lena reached into the bag and removed a treat, holding it out to Hammond through the slot Moira had opened. The hamster took it greedily and began rapidly gnawing on it, much to Lena’s delight. “Look how ‘appy he is!”

Moira let out a noise of affirmation, already moving away. “Close the slot and then follow, Oxton. I have another task for you.”

Lena did so before she quickly went after the geneticist, following Moira to another door. The doctor opened said door, revealing what looked like a supply closet, albeit one that had been filled far beyond capacity. Papers spilled out of file cabinets, cracked glass instruments were collecting dust, and that was just what the brunette could see.

“As you can no doubt see, this closet has been a collection for refuse and obsolete equipment; even I do not everything that is inside. Your task will be to clean this room out,” Moira said. “Everything in here should fall into two categories: items to be kept, and items to be thrown out. I suspect most everything will fall into the second category.”

“How will I know what you want to keep?”

“If you are unsure, you can put it in the potential keep category and I will look it over. Otherwise I will leave it to your judgment.” A frightening prospect, yes, but Moira honestly didn’t believe Lena could do much damage with what the closet held, and in any case, it would keep the brunette busy and out of her way. “Simple enough, yes?”

Lena nodded as she said, “I’ll get it clean, don’t worry.”

Moira arched an eyebrow at that; not even a hint of a complaint was coming from the brunette. If she found the task too daunting, she certainly wasn’t vocalizing it, and the geneticist had to wonder just what type of a person accepted obvious busy work without question.

“I have some empty boxes for you here,” Moira said, gesturing to said boxes, which were stacked on the floor beside the closet. “If you need more, I can tell you where to find them.” The redhead paused, trying to gauge Lena’s reaction. “Any questions?”

“Nope!”

Moira let out a “hmm”ing noise before she reached into the pocket of her lab coat, pulling out a black marker and handing it to Lena. “You can use this to mark the boxes accordingly. I will leave you to it, Oxton.”

-/-

“You know that despite the fact I don’t understand your attraction to the younger Amari, I accept your relationship with her. That being said, it would behoove you to be a bit more discreet while at work.”

“I am perfectly discreet.”

Moira gave her wife a look. “I believe Oxton may have witnessed you two engaging in amorous actions.”

Angela colored lightly before she said, “What exactly did she see?”

“She did not specify; I sent her to deliver files to you, and when she returned she said you were ‘busy’ and sounded rather flustered, so I can only imagine what she saw.”

The blonde paused as she slid into the bed, taking her hair out of its customary ponytail. “Well, it’s not as though our relationship is a big secret; she was going to find out sooner or later.”

Moira let out a noise of affirmation, having already turned her attention back to the tablet in her hand.

“I take it you haven’t managed to scare Lena off yet?”

Moira grimaced. “No, and as it turns out, I may actually have to refrain from doing such.”

“Oh?”

“Ana made it quite clear that Oxton is the last lab assistant I will be receiving. If she leaves, then I will not be allowed another.”

Angela couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at that. “So you’re stuck with Lena now.”

“You needn’t sound so pleased at my suffering.”

The blonde let out a short laugh. “You, suffering at the hands of someone like Lena?”

“Yes, suffering! You would too if you were forced to work with such an obnoxious child all day.”

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to find a way to get along.”

“Your sympathy is touching, really.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for my absence; Camp Nanowrimo happened last month, and then I just got crazy busy. I'll try to get back to a more regular posting schedule; hope you continue to enjoy the story :)

“Biscuit! I’m back!”

The corgi’s ears perked up at the familiar voice, and he immediately got to his feet, running towards Lena with much excited barking.

“Hiya mate!” Lena couldn’t help but grin as Biscuit ran around her a few times; without much of a tail to wag, the result was more his entire back end moving back and forth. The brunette reached down and picked the corgi up, pressing several kisses to the top of his head. “Were you good today? Didn’t rip nothin’ up, I hope.”

A bark came in reply, and Lena set Biscuit down again, watching as he shook himself off before happily following after the brunette.

“Tha’s good.” Lena tugged at the knot of her tie, loosening it enough to slip it over her head. She began to unbutton her shirt, sliding out of it and tossing it unceremoniously onto her sleeping bag. “Now where’s my sweatshirt?”

A muffled bark came in reply, and Lena looked down to see Biscuit looking up at her, a worn and paint-stained blue sweatshirt in his mouth.

“Aww, thanks mate!” Lena took the sweatshirt from him, giving obligatory head scritches as she did so. It took her a few more minutes to track down the rest of her clothing, but soon the brunette was dressed in her street clothing, almost all of it as paint-splattered as her sweatshirt. “Ready to go?”

Biscuit let out another excited bark, and Lena picked him up, gently putting him inside a knapsack and leaving his head emerged. The brunette put the knapsack on before she put her respirator and goggles on as well, obscuring most of her face.

“Let’s go, mate.”

-/-

Lena’s destination was an overpass with a fairly well known reputation for hosting car races, the kind that usually ended with the cops breaking it up. The brunette herself had nowhere near enough money to purchase such a car (or even a license, for that matter), but she enjoyed watching the races.

With the race slated to start soon, the other drivers and spectators were milling about, sizing up the parked cars (and their opponents). Lena recognized one of the cars immediately, having seen it race countless times before, and she knew exactly whom it belonged to. If she were lucky, she could avoid being spotted by said driver, and Lena hoped that would be the case.

The brunette chose to scale a nearby stack of crates, and from her chosen perch, Lena had a clear view of the racetrack. The two cars soon pulled up to line, revving their engines and obviously itching to start the race.

Flashing lights in the distance suddenly caught the brunette’s attention, and Lena stood up, quickly determining that it was, indeed, the police. She let out a high-pitched whistle, which immediately caught everyone’s attention; they all knew what it meant.

As the others began piling into their cars and peeling out, Lena turned and jumped down from the crates, hearing the telltale sirens as she began to run. The brunette slid inside a nearby storm drain, running her hand along the wall as she made her way through. The sound of sirens began to fade as she moved farther away, and soon enough, she emerged out another side. Lena scaled the nearby fence, landing solidly on the other side.

“Well that was excitin’. You doin’ okay back there luv?”

Biscuit let out a bark in response, prompting a smile from his owner.

“Guess it’s a little too dodgy to try and finish that other job tonight, with the bobbies about. We better ‘ead home.”

-/-

“I heard you managed to find yourself a new assistant, Red.”

Moira’s jaw clenched almost painfully at the nickname, one she certainly hadn’t missed. “I see you’ve decided to return from your retreat. It would have been a real shame if you became lost.”

“Aww, thanks.” Sojourn pushed aside several files on Moira’s desk before settling there, much to the geneticist’s annoyance. “So, tell me about this new assistant of yours.”

Moira had to resist the urge to shove Sojourn off her desk as she replied, “There isn’t much to tell; she is British, and that should explain it all.”

Sojourn raised an eyebrow at that. “That was a rather vague answer in which you revealed nothing.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because someone has to; God knows you don’t.”

Moira gave Sojourn a harsh look, not appreciating what the other woman was getting at, though she didn’t reply.

The room filled with a stony silence, which was broken by Sojourn clearing her throat as she looked around. “So where is this assistant of yours anyway?”

Moira paused a moment before she let out a call of, “Oxton!”

There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like someone tripping, followed by Lena appearing a few moments later. “I’m ‘ere!”

Sojourn looked a bit surprised at the brunette’s sudden appearance, trying to figure out just where she had materialized from.

“Oxton, this is Sojourn, one of our HR heads,” Moira said, her multi-colored gaze never leaving Sojourn.

“Nice to meet ya!” Lena said, offering a hand to the older woman.

“Is that what you’d like me to call you? Oxton?” Sojourn asked, shaking the brunette’s hand.

“I mean, if you want to; that’s my las’ name, everyone jus’ usually calls me Lena, which is my first name.”

“I see; thanks for the clarification.” Sojourn withdrew her hand, looking the brunette over once again before she said, “How long have you been here now?”

“About a week now.”

“And how are you liking our little organization?”

“Oh, I like it jus’ fine! Everyone is real nice, and I’ve been learning a lot.”

“Have you? So do you mean that you’ve actually been enjoying yourself?”

“Yep!”

Sojourn was grinning in a way that Moira did not like in the slightest. “Well, I hope that continues to be true.” The older woman got to her feet before she gave the two a nod. “I suppose I’ll be seeing you around.”

Lena watched her leave the lab before she turned back to face Moira. “Everyone is real welcoming ‘ere. Were they like that with you?”

“Hardly.” Moira let out a sigh before she stood, pushing her chair back. “I have a meeting to attend; I should be back around lunchtime. I trust the supply closet is still unfinished?”

“Yeah.”

“Then busy yourself with that while I am gone. Touch nothing else in this lab while I am gone, or so help me, you will find yourself looking for a new job. Am I clear, Oxton?”

“Yep! I won’t touch nothin’.”

Moira let out a noise of disgust as she gathered up several papers on her desk, tucking them into a folder. “Oxton, do you understand the concept of double negatives?”

“Whuzzat?”

“Your sentence; you are effectively saying that you will touch everything.”

“What—no, I won’t!”

Moira glanced over at the brunette; to be honest, the thought of leaving Lena alone in her lab was slightly terrifying, but there was nothing else to be done. Besides, this wouldn’t be the only time she would have to trust that Lena could survive without supervision; it was inevitable that the brunette would be left alone, so they might as well get that first time out of the way now.

“See that you don’t.”

-/-

What Dr. O’Deorain had said before was true; the closet had apparently collected quite a bit over the years. Even after the few days she’d spent in it, Lena felt as though she’d only finished about a third. It would be easier if the piled boxes were empty, but each one had more things stuffed inside, which meant more work for her.

_Is this why everyone thought I wouldn’t like it here? They said before that Dr. O’Deorain has had a lot of assistants; is work like this why they left?_

Either way, Lena refused to be daunted, instead singing quietly to herself as she worked. The brunette turned back to the current stack of boxes inside the closet, reaching for the one on the top. However, apparently Dr O’Deorain had stacked these boxes without the thought that someone shorter would come along, and with her 5’4” frame, Lena was struggling a bit to reach said box.

“Come on…” Lena muttered, her voice strained as she fought to get the box down. It wobbled a bit before tipping forward, causing the brunette to lose her grip. “Oh no.”

The box tumbled forward and out of her grip, hitting the floor with the telltale sound of shattering glass and spilling papers across the floor. Lena winced, half-expecting Dr. O’Deorain to appear in the doorway. When she didn’t, the brunette knelt beside the fallen box, beginning to gather up the scattered papers.

“Are we making a mess in Doctor Pelirroja’s office—“

“No!” Lena quickly got to her feet, only to be faced with a woman she hadn’t yet seen before. Unlike the others she had met, this woman looked to be around Lena’s age. “I was cleanin’ the closet, and I jus’ dropped a box, but I’m going to pick it up!”

The woman paused a moment before her grin widened. “You’re British, and you’re working for her, right?”

“Dr. O’Deorain? Yeah, but what does my bein’ British ‘ave to do with anythin’?”

The woman shook her head, though her grin didn’t fade. “We haven’t been introduced—“

“And I had been hoping to keep it that way,” Moira supplied, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “But I see the inevitable has happened, so allow me to introduce you to Sombra, our resident gremlin.”

Sombra let out an indignant squawk, which was followed by a stream of Spanish.

“Hack into my computer and you’ll be on the news as they scoop your body out of a river,” Moira said, interrupting her. The redhead turned her attention to the current mess still on the floor. “And what seems to have happened here?”

“I dropped a box, but don’t worry, I’m cleanin’ it up!” Lena quickly knelt down again resuming her gathering of the scattered papers.

Moira watched for a moment or two before she turned back to Sombra. “Did you have further business here, or are you just going to keep distracting my assistant?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Doctor.” Sombra gave the redhead a mock bow before she said, “See you around, Lena.”

“Yeah, see you arou—wait, how did you know—“ Lena looked up, but Sombra was gone. “I never told ‘er my name.”

“Sombra is in charge of our cyber division; I’m sure she’s already read your file and researched you. She’s nosy like that.”

Lena wasn’t entirely sure if she liked the idea of somebody having that much information on her, especially things she would like to stay private, but she supposed there was no point in worrying about it now.

“In any case, I need you to pack up my lecture kit,” Moira continued.

“Lecture kit?”

“Yes; if you recall, I told you that I am often invited to universities to give lectures, and when I attend such, I have items I like to bring depending on the demonstration that is needed.”

“Oh, okay.” A pause. “So whatcha need?”

“First go fetch the large black suitcase in the corner.”

“On it!” Lena scurried off, scanning the corners until she spotted the suitcase in question. She took hold of the handle and began to wheel it over, though it was a little difficult to maneuver around the crowded lab. “It’s a little ‘eavy.”

“Is it?” Moira’s brow furrowed slightly. “Perhaps I didn’t unpack from the last lecture. Open it so we can see what’s inside.”

Lena managed to lay the suitcase down (almost falling over in the process) before she unzipped and opened it.

“What is it, Oxton?”

“…. I don’t know what any of this is.”

Moira let out a sigh before she came over to examine the contents of the suitcase herself. “Oh, this is just titration equipment.”

“… What?”

“Titration; to titrate. In which one ascertains the amount of a constituent in a solution by measuring the volume of a known concentration of reagent required to complete a reaction with it, typically using an indicator.”

Lena still looked as lost as before, perhaps even more so. “Yeah, what does that mean?”

Moira gave her a look. “Did you never take basic chemistry, Oxton?”

“Um, I think so, yeah? I don’t remember much.”

“That’s obvious.” Moira let out a sigh and shook her head; at this point, she didn’t believe she had the patience to explain it to the brunette (at least not without raising her voice and using the word “idiotic”). “It doesn’t matter, Oxton. Just take it out and put it on the shelves against the wall.”

Lena nodded before she began removing the equipment, putting it in the empty spaces on the shelves. “Are we goin’ to a lecture today?”

“No; the lecture is scheduled for next Monday. I just like to be prepared so we are not rushing the day of.”

“Tha’s smart!”

So Lena was a person who was easily impressed, though Moira’s ego certainly didn’t mind. “Nice to see at least one person here appreciates my work ethic.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Not nearly enough, Oxton.”

-/-

“Lena, we’re going to happy hour; join us,” Sombra said, sticking her head into the lab.

The offer caused Lena to pause; while going out with the others sounded like an amazing time, there were certain… considerations. “I’d love to, but I can’t really afford that right now…”

“Come on, we’re going to celebrate your first week here; our treat,” Sombra said, moving to lean against the doorframe.

Lena paused again before she looked over at Moira, who was currently fascinated with whatever she was examining through her microscope. Normally Lena left whenever Moira dismissed her, and the brunette wondered if it would be acceptable for her to ask to go.

“Just go, Oxton,” Moira said, not looking up from the microscope. “I will see you on Monday.”

Lena brightened at that, and she quickly shrugged out of her lab coat. “Have a good night Doctor!” she said before she joined Sombra at the door, following her out.

-/-

“3, 2, 1, shot!”

Lena recoiled slightly as the bitter alcohol ran down her throat, and she shook her head as she set the glass down. “Wow, that is strong.”

Sombra laughed before she said, “So Lena, how was your first week working for the Banshee?”

Lena’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“She means Dr. O’Deorain,” Fareeha supplied.

“You know, ‘cause she’s always screeching, like Banshee.”

Lena immediately frowned at that. “That’s not very nice! She doesn’t yell at me; I mean, sometimes I do stuff that kinda upsets ‘er, but I’m still learnin’.”

The others were looking at her as though she had lost control of her faculties.

“What?”

Sombra shook her head, gesturing to the bartender for another round of shots. “How can you stand working for her?”

Lena shrugged. “I really don’t see why you all think I should hate this job; so far, everyone has been real nice, and I like Dr. O’Deorain—“

That actually caused Fareeha to choke on her drink, and the younger Amari coughed a few times, lowering her glass.

“You like her?” she managed once she’d recovered enough. “How can you possibly like her? Doesn’t she insult you?”

“No?”

“She doesn’t call you names?” Sombra added.

“She calls me Oxton, but that’s my las’ name.”

“But she’s never called you anything else?” Sombra continued. “Gremlin?

“Bird?”

“Pest?”

“Loser jock?”

“No, nothin’ like that. Are you sure we’re talkin’ about the same person, ‘cause those names sound fake honestly—“

“She literally introduced me to you as ‘the resident gremlin’,” Sombra said flatly.

“I jus’ thought she meant that in a joking way…”

Both of the others shook their heads, and Lena looked down at her drink.

“Well, you’ve survived one week, and that’s more than some of the others can say,” Fareeha said, taking a drink from her glass. “I think if anyone can survive Moira O’Deorain, it’ll be you, kid.”


	4. Chapter 4

Moira let out a sigh as she pulled her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door to her lab and pushing it open. The redhead switched the lights on as she made her way over to her desk, setting her items down and mentally going over her to-do list for the day.

“Good morning Doctor O’Deorain! How was your weekend? Do anythin’ fun?”

The redhead started at Lena’s sudden voice, and she had to take a moment to compose herself before she turned to face her assistant, wondering where the brunette had been hiding. “Oxton. My weekend was fine.”

Lena nodded, holding the geneticist’s mug out to her. “I made you some coffee! This time I waited ‘til a few minutes ‘fore you got ‘ere.”

Moira took the mug, appreciating the warmth that was radiating off of it. At least Lena was learning. Truth be told, Moira hadn’t expected to see Lena on time; she had expected the brunette to stumble in late, nursing some degree of hangover. “Thank you Oxton.”

“No problem!”

Moira pulled her desk chair out before settling in it, taking a long drink from her mug. She was aware of the fact that Lena was still standing beside her desk, obviously waiting for some sort of marching orders.

“What’s on my calendar today, Oxton?” Moira finally asked, lowering her mug.

“Umm, hold on, let me check.” Lena fumbled with her tablet a bit before she managed to unlock it. “Looks like there’s jus’ two events today,” she replied as she pulled up the calendar.

“Thank god for that at least. What are they?”

“The firs’ one is the lecture at the university; you know, the thing we packed for last week—“

“If I need clarification, I’ll ask for it, Oxton.”

“Right. The second event says ‘Anniversary Dinner with Angela’. Aww, that’s nice; you two have a dinner to celebrate working here?”

Moira immediately felt her blood run cold at that, and she sat bolt upright, yanking the tablet away from Lena. “Shit, that is today.” Honestly, Moira knew she shouldn’t be surprised that this had managed to slip her mind; that was something that had happened since their wedding day (Angela found it amusing to joke that that was their tradition), but the geneticist still didn’t enjoy the feeling. “All right, Oxton, listen closely because I have an important task for you.”

“Should I get the notepad?”

“No, we can’t leave any sort of paper trail. What I need you to do is go to the specialty store and pick up a box of Swiss chocolate. Make sure it’s Läderach; it cannot be anything else.”

Lena nodded, and Moira handed her a small object.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a company credit card. You’re technically allowed one, but I have been holding onto it because frankly, you are a walking disaster.”

“That’s fair.”

“You are to go to the store and come right back; no delays, you understand? Combine all your brain cells and stay focused.”

“I can do it!” Lena started to leave, but Moira caught her shirt, pulling her back.

“One more thing: no one is to know what you’re doing, especially not Angela.”

“But what do I say if they ask?”

“I don’t care; lie if you must, but keep this a secret.”

Lena shifted a bit uncomfortably at the prospect of lying.

“Oxton?”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good. Now go.”

Lena left the lab, making her way to the elevator and pressing the call button.

“Oh, hello Lena.”

Oh no.

“Hi Dr. Ziegler.” Lena attempted to subtly press the call button again, an action that did not go unnoticed.

“How was your weekend?” Angela continued.

“Fine, jus’ fine.” Lena pressed the button a few more times, her jabbing a bit more frantic now.

“Continually pressing the button won’t make the elevator come any quicker.”

Lena let out a noise of acknowledgement, continuing to press the button. She knew that sooner or later Dr. Ziegler would ask what she was doing, and then she would have to LIE, she would have to LIE to Dr. Ziegler’s face, and she honestly didn’t know if she could do that—

“Off somewhere in a hurry, are we?”

“I’M NOT GOING TO BUY SECRET CHOCOLATES IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING!”

From Moira’s lab, there came the sound of a chair being pushed back suddenly and forcefully, followed by, “OXTON!”

“I’m sorry, I panicked!” Lena chose to forgo the elevator, running for the stairs and banging through the door, her footsteps echoing off the walls as the door slowly closed behind her.

Moira emerged from her office a few moments later, the look on her face implying that had Lena still been in the hallway, her life would have come to a very abrupt end. The geneticist’s gaze fell on Angela, and she cleared her throat, smoothing back a few loose strands of hair. “Dr. Ziegler.”

“Dr. O’Deorain.”

The geneticist paused a moment longer before turning on her heel and returning to her lab, the door closing definitively behind her.

-/-

“I’m back!”

Judging by the way Lena entered the lab, Moira wondered if perhaps she suffered from some sort of memory problem; after all, the redhead had practically chased her out of the building. Anyone else would have waited at least a day before returning, if they came back at all.

“Care to explain what happened earlier, Oxton?” Moira asked as the brunette approached her desk.

“Earlier?”

“With Dr. Ziegler. I specifically told you to keep this a secret, and not two minutes later, you’re shouting it for the whole building to hear.”

Lena looked down, a guilty expression on her face. “I know, an’ I tried, really!”

“Poorly.”

“I jus’ don’t like lyin’; I’ve never been good at it ‘cause I don’t like how it makes me feel.”

So she had a lab assistant with a conscience then. Moira honestly didn’t know how she felt about that.

“Did you at least manage to fetch the chocolate?”

Lena nodded as she lifted the bag she was carrying. “Yep! Though I couldn’t remember the exact name you said, so I ended up gettin’ all the Swiss kinds. Or the ones that sounded Swiss anyway.”

“Oxton—“ Moira let out a sigh, figuring this wasn’t a battle she wanted to take on. “Just give me the bag, and then go fetch the lecture suitcase.”

“Okay!” Lena handed the bag off to Moira before she went off to where the suitcase was sitting against the wall.

Moira shook her head as she opened a bottom drawer on her desk, setting the bag inside before she got to her feet, straightening her jacket. The redhead picked up her bag and coffee mug as she headed for the door, glancing back towards Lena. “Oxton?”

“I’m comin’!” Lena was doing her best to navigate through the cramped quarters of the lab with the suitcase, taking care to keep from knocking anything over, and reminding Moira very much of a Corgi attempting to navigate a homemade maze. Finally, Lena made it to the door, beaming up at the geneticist, obviously proud of herself.

Moira didn’t reply, instead gesturing for Lena to exit. Once the brunette did so, Moira locked the door behind her, sliding her keychain back into her pocket as she started down the hall.

“So, which university as we going to?” Lena asked as she trailed after Moira.

“The local one.”

“Oh.” Lena nodded as though that made perfect sense to her. A brief silence passed before she added, “I wonder what that’s like, goin’ off to school.”

“Did you not attend university, Oxton?”

Lena shook her head. “No, I… it jus’ didn’t work out.”

Well, Moira supposed that somewhat explained the brunette’s level of intelligence. “What have you been doing with your life then?”

“Oh, I’ve just been bouncin’ between little jobs ‘ere and there.”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. The two stepped inside, and the redhead pressed the lobby button. “Well, perhaps this trip will be enlightening for you then.”

-/-

The lecture hall was empty when the two arrived, and Lena paused to look around the large room.

“This room can ‘old so many people! Is it going to be full for your lecture?”

“Most likely. Now follow, Oxton.”

Lena did so, the suitcase jostling a bit each time it went down one of the steps. The brunette joined Moira at the front table, watching the geneticist clear it off.

“Start unpacking the equipment,” Moira said, not looking up.

Lena nodded before she unzipped the suitcase, letting out a surprised yelp when some of the equipment fell out. The brunette made an attempt to catch them, but Moira heard the telltale sound of them hitting the floor, and she made no attempt to hide her sigh.

“Oxton—“

“It’s okay, nothin’ broke!”

“For your sake, that had better be the case.”

Lena set the pieces on the table one by one, eventually emptying the suitcase. “Okay, that’s all. Whatcha want me to do now?”

“Now you can sit in that chair and be quiet.”

Lena nodded, though she couldn’t help but feel that she’d done something wrong. The brunette started for the chair in question, which was against the wall near the front table, but a sudden feeling of fatigue gripped her, and she clutched the chair for support. Her head felt as though it were spinning, and catching her breath seemed almost impossible.

_No, not here! Come on, breathe, get ahold of yourself._

Moira’s brow furrowed at the sound of labored breathing, and she glanced towards her lab assistant, seeing Lena gripping the chair as if it were a lifeline.

“Oxton?”

“I’m okay…” Lena sounded out of breath, and she had yet to release the chair and straighten up.

“If you are having some sort of medical problem we can contact Dr. Ziegler—“

“No, I’m fine,” Lena repeated, forcing herself to straighten up. “Jus’ my accelerator acts up a little bit from time to time.”

Ah, yes. Her accelerator. Moira’s eyes quickly glanced at the glowing light under Lena’s shirt. She had meant to ask Angela about it before, but it had slipped her mind.

“Is it going to be a problem?” Moira asked.

“No Doctor, it won’t.”

“Good.”

-/-

“… and so, further research will need to be done in order to understand just how this new technology can be applied to genetics. Any questions?”

A few hands went up, and after Moira had addresses and answered all questions, the students filed out, leaving the redhead and her assistant alone again.

“Wow, you’re really smart! I didn’t understand much of what you were sayin’, but it sounded real smart!” Lena said, approaching the redhead.

“Yes, it did _sound_ intelligent, didn’t it?”

Moira had to suppress a low growl at the familiar voice, and she looked up at the approaching figure. “Dr. De Kuiper.”

“O’Deorain. Or are you still addressing yourself as Doctor?”

Moira bristled at that, though she didn’t reply.

Dr. De Kuiper turned his attention to Lena, who found that she did not enjoy being on the receiving end of his gaze one bit. “And who is this?”

“This is Lena Oxton, my assistant.”

“Ah, so you finally someone who matches the caliber of your work.”

If Moira had any sort of muscle definition at all, she would have struck the astrophysicist right then and there.

“Whuzzat mean?” Lena asked, looking up at the redhead.

“Well, unless you actually have a scientific matter to discuss, we must pack up and be on our way,” Moira said shortly. “Oxton, put the equipment away.”

Lena nodded before she went to where everything was set up, doing her best to figure out how to dissemble it and put it away.

Dr. De Kuiper watched with a slight look of amusement on his face. “Ah yes, I suppose you must go hurrying back to your watchdog of a company. Tell me, how short is the leash Overwatch has you on now?”

“I am not on anyone’s leash—“

“That doesn’t even make any sense; leashes are for dogs!” Lena interjected.

“OXTON THE EQUIPMENT!”

Lena quickly put her head down and continued putting the equipment away as quickly as she could. Once she finished and zipped the suitcase, she moved to stand beside the redhead.

“Well, we must be going,” Moira said, doing her best to keep her voice calm. She gave the other doctor a curt nod before she strode off, Lena doing her best to keep up as she followed after.

“I didn’t like that man,” Lena said once they had reached the relative safety of the hall. “He gives me a bad feeling, he does.”

Moira didn’t reply, though from what she had observed of Lena, the brunette seemed to like everyone. Perhaps she was like a dog in that sense; if she didn’t trust someone, then they must truly be a despicable person.

At least Moira could take some solace in that.

-/-

Angela checked her watch, noting that it was fifteen minutes after the hour. The blonde didn’t have to look up to know who was approaching the table, and soon enough, Moira was sitting in the chair across from her.

“8:15; you’re right on time,” Angela teased.

Moira gave the blonde a look as she smoothed her tie. “Yes, very amusing Doctor.”

“My question is, for someone so smart, how can you perpetually be late to this dinner every year? It’s not as though the date ever changes, and it’s happened with enough consistency—“

“I’m busy. Check with my lab assistant if you don’t believe me, she has noted the same.”

“Ah yes, Lena. How is she doing?”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise, picking up the single page menu.

“That isn’t an answer.”

“She has absolutely no background in any scientific field, she is clumsy enough that it is a wonder she hasn’t broken her neck falling down a flight of stairs, and she is perpetually in a good mood.”

The waiter came to their table at that time, and the two ordered a bottle of red wine, as well as their entrees. They were soon alone again, and Moira let out a sigh, smoothing back her hair.

“She is… unlike any of the previous assistants I’ve had. If I’m being honest, she seems to be unlike any normal human. How can a person always be so… happy?” the redhead added.

Angela shrugged. “Maybe some of her positivity will rub off on you.”

Moira gave her a wife a look, and Angela laughed. The waiter returned with their wine, pouring them each a glass before leaving the bottle on the table.

“I suppose I should give this to you before you complain that I’ve forgotten that as well,” Moira said, handing a box of chocolates over to the blonde.

“And you didn’t even clutter it up with all that unnecessary wrapping, how kind.”

“Angela—“

The blonde laughed again, setting the box on the table. “Don’t get your lab coat in a twist.” There was a brief pause before Angela added, “These wouldn’t happen to be ‘secret chocolates’, would they?”

Moira’s eyes narrowed. “I have no idea what you mean by that,” she replied before taking a sip from her wine.

“No, of course not.”

Another silence passed between them, and as Moira set her wine glass down, she said, “What do you know about cardiac accelerators?”

Angela’s eyebrows rose at that, and she set her wine glass down as well. “This is a rather random subject; have you an interest in them?”

Moira shook her head. “Oxton has one, a surgical implant in her chest.”

“Ah, that would explain the light under her shirt.”

“Yes. She says it is for her heart, though that leads me to wonder why she simply doesn’t have a pacemaker.”

Angela shrugged at that. “It is possible that Lena simply doesn’t know the whole truth. How long has she had the accelerator?”

“She didn’t say, only said that it was implanted when she was young.”

“Well, accelerators aren’t exactly common. The patient needs to meet a series of qualifications in order for a surgeon to even consider putting one in. The procedure itself is dangerous, and has a higher than average chance of killing the patient. Considering that she has one, Lena must have more problems than just bradycardia.”

Moira let out a “hmm”ing noise, taking another sip from her wine. “She seemed to have some sort of problem with it today.”

Angela’s brow furrowed. “What sort of problem?”

“She didn’t elucidate, though she appeared to have trouble breathing, as well as keeping herself upright. She claimed her accelerator was merely acting up, and apparently does so occasionally.”

Angela’s frown deepened. “That is troubling. If her accelerator is beginning to malfunction, it could have serious ramifications for her.”

Moira let out a grunt, taking another sip from her wine.

“Moira, I’m serious. This has the potential to kill her, and if she dies in your care—“

“My care, I never agreed to care for her. She merely works for me.”

“Yes, in your lab, under your supervision. I know you don’t care much for other people, but you need to at least keep an eye on Lena. I know even you’re not heartless enough to just let a child die.”

Moira made a face, but let out a sigh. “I will do my best to keep Oxton from dying. However, if she dies from her own stupidity, that is not on me.”


	5. Chapter 5

As midweek rolled around, Lena found that she was a little more than halfway through the supply closet. The brunette had lost track of how many boxes she’d carted outside and tossed into the rubbish bin; Dr. O’Deorain didn’t seem to have much of an attachment to anything Lena found. So far, the items she wished to keep could all fit in one box, with room to spare.

_Wonder what that’s like, not bein’ attached to things and just able to throw them out._

Moira had stepped out for another meeting, so Lena was once again alone on the lab. The brunette had just pulled down another file box, and she set it on the floor, kneeling in front of it and opening it. Just like many boxes before it, this one had several papers in it, though these looked more like newspapers. Lena figured Moira wouldn’t want to keep any of them, so she began to pull them out, though a blaring headline caught her attention.

FAMED GENETICIST SHAMED, RESEARCH REJECTED

Under the headline was a photo of Dr. O’Deorain, looking a bit younger than she did now, though she looked twice as cross. She appeared to be making an attempt to evade the cameras, and Lena’s brow furrowed as she began reading the story.

_Renowned geneticist Moira O’Deorain, known for her work in the area of genetic engineering has been expelled from the Oasis Institute after her most recent research was found to be fabricated. The results that O’Deorain claimed to have achieved were unable to be replicated, and further investigation found that her practices violated Oasis ethics laws._

As she read, Lena’s frown deepened. Why were these people being so mean to Dr. O’Deorain? Was this why no one seemed to like the redhead? It didn’t seem fair, and as Lena pulled more papers out of the box, they all seemed to attack the geneticist in the same way.

The brunette had become so engrossed in the papers that she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps crossing the lab, or stopping beside her. It was only when she heard a throat clearing that Lena looked up, seeing Moira standing over her.

“D-Dr. O’Deorain!” Lena quickly got to her feet, the newspapers still in her hands. “I, uh, I was just cleanin’—“

“And you have finally stumbled upon my greatest humiliation,” Moira said; she recognized the papers in Lena’s hands all too well. “The day my name was dragged through the mud… all my research, all my work… rejected and thrown out.” The reminder of her failure stung as much as now as it had then, even though Moira knew she should have expected Lena to find out eventually.

“I… I don’t think it’s fair, what they did to you…”

Moira arched an eyebrow, though her confusion quickly turned to anger. “You don’t think it’s fair? Oxton, did you even read the papers in your hands?”

“Yeah, but—“

“I was cast out of the scientific community, lost all the credibility I had earned over the years. My colleagues turned their backs on me and my institution rejected me.” Moira’s voice had gone dangerously calm as she fought to keep her anger from rising to the surface.

“But Overwatch—“

“Overwatch only hired me to keep an eye on me, because I was too intelligent and too dangerous to be allowed elsewhere! The only thing that saves me from being fired on a daily basis is the fear this organization has for me, and what I might do if I left! The people here barely tolerate me at best; you have heard it yourself, I go through lab assistants like cheap lab equipment!” So much for remaining calm. Moira knew she needed to stop; it wasn’t fair to take her anger out on Lena like this, and the brunette was currently cowering slightly, trapped between Moira and the closet. “So, tell me, Oxton, has your inexplicably high opinion of me changed? Now that you know exactly who you’re working for?”

Lena seemed to struggle to find her voice, but she finally managed, “No.”

“No?” Moira repeated. She wondered if perhaps Lena lacked the basic human instinct of self-preservation. “How can it not? How can you stand there and say that you still have some sort of respect for me?” Now the redhead had officially lost it, and she couldn’t seem to stop herself even when she knew she was about to go too far. “What in God’s name is wrong with you, Oxton?! Did you smack your head as a child? Did your parents drop you numerous times? Are there synapses in your brain that are constantly misfiring? You do not possess a single iota of intelligence, because you do not seem to fully comprehend the situation in which you have found yourself. I would have fired you after day one, had I not been told that you are the last assistant I will be allowed. I can barely tolerate breathing the same air as you, so why don’t you hate me like everyone else?”

Silence.

Lena was looking up at Moira with the expression of a frightened animal, and Moira knew she should apologize. The geneticist turned away, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

“I know I’m not smart, not like you, but everyone deserves a chance. You don’t know where people ‘ave been, or what they’ve been through. And if I ‘ad been through what you ‘ave… I guess I’d be a bit grouchy too.”

Lena’s words surprised Moira; even now, after being yelled at and backed into a corner, the brunette still wouldn’t express any disdain. It was baffling. As much as she knew she should apologize and move on, Moira couldn’t swallow her pride and force herself to do it. It just wasn’t in her nature.

“Go see Dr. Ziegler. Assist her if she needs it.”

Lena paused a moment before she moved out of the corner, making her way around the geneticist. “I’m sorry I haven’t been a good assistant… I did try, but I just don’t know anythin’ about this science stuff.”

“Just get out, Oxton.”

Lena did so, a heavy pit settling in her stomach as she left the lab. She hadn’t meant to upset Dr. O’Deorain like that, and the brunette was honestly a bit concerned for her job. Lena was so engrossed in her thoughts that she wasn’t exactly paying attention, and as she rounded the corner, she collided with a rather solid figure. The brunette stumbled back, managing to regain her balance before she fell. She looked up to find a rather tall, muscular man (which would explain why their collision seemed to have barely fazed him) looking down at her.

“Sorry ‘bout that; guess I wasn’t really payin’ attention—“

“You’re Moira’s new lab assistant, right?”

“Yes, tha’s me, Lena Oxton—“

“Gabriel Reyes, HR.” Gabe pulled a notepad and pen from his pocket before he added, “Just tell me what Moira said to you.”

“Wha—you mean earlier, when she was mad?”

“Did she make you cry?”

“No?”

“Did you feel like crying?”

“No!”

Gabe made a note as he said, “I’ll put ‘held back tears’.”

At this point, Lena was feeling quite confused, and wasn’t quite sure how the conversation had taken this turn. “Dr. O’Deorain never made me cry; what are you writin’?”

“I’m just taking notes for your complaint—“

“My complaint?” Now Lena was even more confused.

“Your complaint against Moira; I’m surprised it took this long, but I expected it sooner or later.”

“I don’t have any complaints about Dr. O’Deorain, so don’t go writin’ that I do!”

That actually made Gabe stop and look at the brunette. “You… you don’t want to file a complaint against her?”

“No! Why would I do that?”

Gabe could think of a dozen reasons just off the top of his head, but he instead said, “How about the fact that everyone in this building heard her screaming at you?”

“She’s just a little grouchy, tha’s all! But I’m not complainin’ about her!”

Gabe paused a few moments longer before he put his notepad away, still looking a bit unconvinced. “All right, if you say so kid.”

A silence passed between them, and while Lena would normally engage in conversation, the combination of being yelled at and Gabe’s questioning had put her a bit off.

“Now ‘scuse me, I have to go see Dr. Ziegler,” Lena said, moving past Gabe and continuing towards the doctor’s office.

Upon reaching the doctor’s office, Lena found Dr. Ziegler standing at her desk, looking between her clipboard and the computer screen. She paused upon seeing Lena enter, offering the brunette a smile.

“Lena, hello. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I, uh… do you need ‘elp with anythin’?”

So Moira had sent Lena here instead of apologizing. Angela couldn’t say she was surprised, but she was perhaps more surprised that Lena hadn’t run from the building in tears.

“Oh, well, I’m sure we can find something for you,” Angela said, straightening up and looking around her office. “Perhaps you could help file these?”

Lena nodded before she approached the pile of folders on the desk, picking one up and turning to face the open file cabinet behind her.

Angela glanced up at the brunette, watching her work for a few moments before she said, “Dr. O’Deorain said you were having some trouble with your accelerator the other day; how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. It jus’ had a little glitch.”

“Does it have glitches often?”

Lena shrugged. “Not really, jus’ every once in a while.”

This was not the Lena Oxton Moira had described to her, and not the same brunette she had first met. Obviously being yelled at had had more of an effect on Lena than she wanted to admit.

“Lena… try not to take what Moira said too personally. My wife can be very trying at times,” Angela said gently.

Lena’s brow furrowed, and she paused at that. “Your wife? You mean… Dr. O’Deorain?”

“Has that never come up before? Yes, Dr. O’Deorain and I are married.”

Suddenly the anniversary dinner made sense; Lena wondered why Moira had never mentioned her marriage before. However, this brought a new concern to the forefront of Lena’s mind: if Angela was married to Dr. O’Deorain, then why had she been with Fareeha? Was Moira being cheated on? Did Moira know what her wife was doing?

_No wonder she got so angry with me; no one here is very nice to her, not even her own wife!_

“Lena?”

Dr. Ziegler’s voice brought Lena back to the present, and the brunette shook her head, resuming her filing.

-/-

Lena let out a sigh as she walked down the street, the sun already beginning to set. Dr. O’Deorain hadn’t approached her for the rest of the day, and around five, Angela had dismissed her, telling her to come in as usual tomorrow morning.

_Dr. O’Deorain needs someone who can be a good assistant. I need to try harder; I can do better!_

The brunette changed course, soon reaching the local library. Upon entering, Lena approached the omnic behind the desk and said, “’Scuse me; where would I find science papers? Specifically ones written by one Dr. O’Deorain?”

The omnic typed something into her computer before she said, “Follow me.”

Lena soon found herself sitting in an empty corner of the library, several scientific journals spread out on the floor in front of her. The brunette opened the first one, using the table of contents to locate Moira’s paper and turning to that page. The small text combined with all the large words immediately made Lena balk.

_No, I can do this. I have to; I’m going to be the best assistant Dr. O’Deorain’s ever had!_

-/-

“You were unnecessarily cruel to Lena today.”

Moira let out a sigh, lowering her tablet. “I knew I was going to hear about this.”

“Everyone heard about it, Moira. You were shouting at her, and correct me if I’m wrong, but I heard several insults being thrown.”

Moira didn’t reply, though she refused to look at her wife.

“What on Earth did she do to make you so angry?”

“She didn’t do anything, and that’s the worst part. She found the newspapers talking about my disgraced status, yet she still claims to think highly of me.”

Angela looked as though she were waiting for the punch line, though when it became obvious that Moira had finished, the blonde shook her head. “The nerve,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Listen, I admit that perhaps I got a bit carried away, but I just don’t understand her. Do you know what she told me? That everyone deserves a chance because we don’t know what people have gone through.” Moira sighed as she shook her head.

“Sounds like she’s been through some rough times herself.”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise, turning her attention back to her tablet.

“You know you’ll be lucky if Lena shows up tomorrow,” Angela added.

“I have already resigned myself to the fact that I will be without a lab assistant for the foreseeable future.”

“And have you planned for what you will say to her should she decide to return?”

“I do not see that happening.”

“But what if it does?”

Moira gave her wife a look. “If Oxton shows up tomorrow, I will personally apologize to her, and I will even allow an audience.”

Angela smiled at that. “Be careful, Moira; I had said it before, you may have met your match in Lena. Do not underestimate her.”

“I do not believe such a thing is possible. With Oxton, what you see is what you get, and she is as simple as they come.”

-/-

Upon arriving at her lab the next morning, Moira honestly didn’t expect Lena to show up. She wouldn’t blame the brunette if she had quit; most assistants did after being yelled at like that.

So the redhead was in for quite a surprise when she found Lena sitting outside the lab door, knees pulled up to her chest. The brunette looked up as Moira approached, and the two looked at each other for a few brief moments before Moira unlocked the door. She gestured for Lena to enter, and the brunette got to her feet, making her way inside.

“Oxton. Coffee.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile slightly at that, and she nodded as she picked up Moira’s mug. “You got it!”

The redhead let out a sigh as Lena left the lab, shaking her head. “I cannot believe she came back…”

After a minute or so, Lena returned, setting the steaming mug on Moira’s desk. “One cup of coffee.”

“Thank you, Oxton.” Moira picked up the mug and took a sip, knowing she needed to apologize. The very thought felt like a stone sitting in her stomach, especially considering what she had said to Angela last night. After a pause, the geneticist set the mug down, finding it hard to look at her assistant. “Listen, Oxton—“

“Can you really use genetics to regenerate damaged tissue?”

That caught Moira completely off guard, and she opened her mouth before closing it again. “What did you say?”

“Well I was jus’ wonderin’, ‘cause in one of your papers, you said—“

“You read my paper on Genetic Regeneration?”

Lena nodded, fearing she might not have understood it (despite having read it more than once, and with a dictionary on hand). “I mean, that was one of the ones I read. I don’t remember all the titles, there were a lot—“

“Oxton, how many of my papers did you read?”

“All of them?”

It was a rare occurrence for Moira to be left speechless, but this was one of those times. Lena had gone out and read her papers. Lena Oxton, who didn’t show any indication of having a scientific bone in her body, had taken it upon herself to go out and read Moira’s work, even after learning how the geneticist had been disgraced.

Moira was slowly coming to the realization that she might have been wrong about Lena.

“Oxton, I… I owe you an apology,” Moira said, pulling the words from the back of her throat. “My yelling at you yesterday was uncalled for, and I… am sorry.”

“Oh my god, she actually said it!”

Moira looked up to see Sombra standing in the doorway, her phone in her hand. The redhead let out a low growl, getting to her feet as she barked, “Sombra, get out of my laboratory before I start using you for experiments—“

The hacker quicker fled, and Moira let out a sigh, turning back to Lena. “Oxton—“

“So, back to workin’ on the closet, yeah?”

Moira nodded. “Indeed. Back to work, Oxton.”


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, and Lena felt as though things in the lab had gone back to normal. Moira certainly seemed to appreciate the fact that Lena had read her papers, and was even willing to answer the brunette’s questions about them, usually during lunch.

“What’s this word mean?”

Moira paused to take the tablet from Lena, quickly locating the word in question. “Mitosis is when a cell divides into two daughter cells with the same number and kind of chromosomes as the parent nucleus. It is the type of cell division you see in typical tissue growth.”

“Oh.” Lena took the tablet back, her brow furrowing slightly as she looked back at the paragraph she’d been reading. “So, if the two new cells are the same as the old one, but the old one is bad, then you’d want to change that?”

“That is a very basic grasp of my study, yes.”

Lena grinned at that.

“Now, finish your lunch before it gets cold, Oxton.”

“I will once I finish this page, I’m almos’ done!”

Moira interlocked her fingers as she watched the brunette, and she began to wonder if perhaps it was a good thing Lena had come to her with no science experience or background. The other lab assistants she’d had in the past had been stubborn in their methods and ways, but with Lena, everything was new to her, which meant Moira could teach her the correct way to approach science.

_This may, in fact, work out for the best._

-/-

“How many times have I told you not to bury your router?”

“It gets in the way.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, knocking over a pile of papers as she continued to check the small device.

“Stop making a mess.”

“Then don’t put things in my way!” Sombra moved away from the router, sitting in Moira’s chair and turning her attention to the monitor. The geneticist placed a hand on the back of the chair as she leaned over slightly, watching Sombra work. The action prompted a sigh, followed by, “Can you not hover like that?”

“Just fix whatever this is so I can get back to work.”

“ _Solo arregla esto Sombra… ni siquiera un por favor.”_

“If you want a please maybe you should work without being difficult.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, but continued working. A minute or so passed in silence before Sombra said, “So… Lena—“

“Is this in any way related to what you’re currently working on?”

“I was just going to say that she’s been here a while; almost a month now, right? That has to be a new record.”

“Yes…” Moira knew she shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that everyone was noticing Lena was still around. By her own admission, she had expected the brunette gone by now, yet she remained.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised though, considering how she said she actually likes you. That was after her first week though, so I admit, I expected her opinion to change, but she’s still here, even after being yelled at—“

“Is it possible for you to work in silence, because I don’t recall asking for small talk or a running commentary.”

Sombra scowled slightly before she hit a few more keys and turned. “There. All fixed.”

Moira arched an eyebrow. “Is it actually fixed, or are you just angry with me?”

“Trust me, I don’t want to come back here with you in an even worse mood, so yes, it’s fixed.”

The geneticist scowled slightly before she gave Sombra a push. “Out.” Once the hacker stood, Moira sat down, beginning to inspect her computer herself.

Sombra watched with some slight amusement before she said, “So what are you going to do for her?”

“Do for whom?”

“Lena. What are you going to do to mark this momentous occasion?”

“I do not need to do anything to congratulate Oxton for doing her job.”

“Ummmm I think you do. Her job requires working for you, which in case you haven’t noticed, isn’t exactly easy.”

Moira let out a sigh before she stood, turning her attention back to Sombra. “You have five seconds to leave my lab—“

“I’m back!” Lena announced as she came into the lab.

“Oxton, show Sombra the door.”

“Oh, it’s jus’ the same door we use to come in, over ‘ere.”

Moira shook her head, while Sombra grinned and said, “Well, I guess I can show myself out then.”

“Please do.”

-/-

The next Monday, upon arriving at the lab, Lena found Moira already present, seemingly engrossed in whatever was on her desk.

“Good morning, Dr. O’Deorain!” Lena said as she approached. “Was your weekend good? Do anythin’ fun?”

“My weekend was fine, Oxton.”

Lena nodded before she picked up Moira’s empty mug. “One cup of coffee, comin’ up—“

“Wait, Oxton.”

The brunette paused, watching as Moira picked up her bag, opening it and pulling out a large envelope. “Here.”

“Oh, did you need me to run this to mail room for you?” Lena asked as she took the envelope.

“No, Oxton, it’s for you.”

That caught Lena by surprise, which was evident in her features. “For me? What is it?”

Moira gave her a flat look. “Opening the envelope would answer that question, don’t you think?”

Lena paused a moment before she set Moira’s mug down, tearing the envelope open in a manner that reminded Moira of a raccoon. The brunette pulled out the folded item inside, and her eyes widened as she unfolded it. “Is this my own lab coat?”

“Well, it has your name on it, so I don’t see who else could wear it.”

Indeed it did, sewn right above the breast pocket. Oxton.

Lena could feel happy tears prickling at the edges of her vision, and before she could think better of it, she moved to embrace Moira.

The geneticist did not care for that at all.

“Absolutely not,” Moira said, immediately prying Lena off and pushing her back. “Show some professionalism, Oxton.”

Lena nodded before she put the lab coat on, posing with her hands on her hips. “’Ow do I look?”

“You look like you actually belong here.”

Lena’s grin seemed too big for her face, and Moira wondered if her lab assistant might actually explode.

“Yes, well, it fits, so you may carry on. I believe you were about to fetch my coffee?”

“Right!” Lena picked up the mug again and ran from the room. Upon reaching the kitchenette, she placed the mug in the coffee machine, starting Moira’s coffee as usual.

“Good morning Lena.”

Lena turned at the sound of Angela’s voice, smiling at the doctor. “Mornin’ Dr. Ziegler! How was your weekend?”

“It was fine; how was yours?”

“Good! Didn’t really do much, me ‘n Biscuit went to the park—“

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Biscuit. ‘E’s my dog.”

“Oh, you have a dog?” Angela smiled at that. “What type of dog?”

“He’s a Corgi, an’ I jus’ love ‘im! With ‘is little paws and tail; he jus’ followed me ‘ome one day and we been best friends since!”

Angela nodded before she said, “We have a dog too; he’s a Doberman named Oscar. That was Moira’s idea.”

Lena’s brow furrowed for moment before she remembered that Angela and Moira were married (and Angela was seeing Fareeha romantically). “How… how long ‘ave you been married?”

“Oh, let’s see, it’s been about… fifteen years now? No, sixteen, we just had our anniversary dinner.”

The dinner Lena had thought was a working anniversary. The one she had been sent to buy chocolates for.

“I see you’ve found a lab coat that actually fits you,” Angela continued.

Lena’s face immediately lit up at that. “Dr. O’Deorain gave it to me! Isn’t it great? It’s got my name on it and everythin’!”

Angela smiled at how genuinely happy Lena seemed to be as she internally processed the implications of her wife acquiring a lab coat specifically for Lena. “Very professional.”

“Oh, it’s a party over here.”

Lena looked up at Fareeha’s voice, and a knot formed in her stomach.

“Lena was just telling me about her dog,” Angela said as Fareeha moved to stand beside her.

“Hopefully her dog is a little more friendly than yours. Oscar does not like me,” Fareeha said.

Had Fareeha been inside their house? How blatant was this affair? Lena didn’t like this; she didn’t like the idea that she knew something about Moira’s wife that perhaps Moira didn’t know.

The coffee maker suddenly beeped, and Lena turned her attention to it, picking up the now full mug and Moira’s coffee beans. “Well, guess I should get back. Dr. O’Deorain doesn’t like cold coffee.” The brunette quickly fled, making her way back to the lab. She approached the redhead’s desk, where Moira was still sitting, and set the mug down.

_Does she know what her wife is doing?_

“Is there something you need, Oxton?” Moira asked, not looking up from her tablet.

Lena paused, struggling with the decision of whether or not to tell Moira what she knew. Would the geneticist be angry with her? After all, things had gone back to normal, or perhaps even better if the gift of the lab coat was anything to go by.

_She deserves to know. I can’t keep a bloody secret, everyone knows that; I might as well just get it out now._

“I… I ‘ave to tell you something.”

Moira let out a grunt of acknowledgement, only half-listening.

“I just… I don’t really know ‘ow to deal with these kinds of situations, so don’t get mad, okay?”

Now Moira was just curious, if a little irked at Lena’s vagueness. “I can make no promises on how I will react, so just come out with it Oxton.”

Lena paused a moment before she said, “Dr. Ziegler told me you were married. To each other, I mean.”

Moira paused for a moment; she supposed she had neglected to ever mention that. “Yes, we are married. I don’t see why that should fill you with apprehension. While it isn’t something we actively flaunt, it isn’t exactly a secret either.” A pause. “Is that all, Oxton?”

The brunette fiddled with the hem of her lab coat before she added, “… But I saw ‘er with someone else. You know… snoggin’.”

It took Moira a moment to figure out what Lena meant, and she recalled the incident that had happened during the brunette’s first week. “Ah, you are concerned that my wife is cheating on me?”

Lena nodded.

Moira turned her attention back to her tablet as she said, “I am well aware of Angela’s relationship with the younger Amari.”

That, and Moira’s general attitude of indifference, caught Lena by surprise. “You already know? And you aren’t mad?”

“Angela and I have an understanding.”

“What?”

Moira generally didn’t like discussing her relationship at work (or anywhere else for that matter), but she knew Lena would keep asking until she got a satisfying answer, so the redhead said, “Fareeha Amari provides my wife with the intimacy I am unable to. Prolonged physical contact is… difficult for me, and Angela knows that. However, there are times she requires such, and I would not deny my wife her happiness.” The redhead paused, gauging Lena’s reaction. “Do you understand?”

“I… think so?” Lena was doing her best to process this new information; she had never considered the idea that someone could have two girlfriends (or a wife and a girlfriend). “So you can love two people and be in relationships with both of ‘em?”

“Yes, Oxton.”

“… So I could ‘ave two girlfriends?”

Moira let out a noise of amusement. “Honestly, Oxton, I imagine you would have trouble enough with just one.”

“Yeah, probably. Never ‘ad one before, but it sounds nice.” Lena let out a sigh. “How did you and Dr. Ziegler—“

“You have wasted enough time standing here, and I am not discussing my personal life anymore. Get to work.”

“Right!”

-/-

“So you gave Lena her own lab coat.”

“Yes, Angela; if there’s one thing I’m passionate about, it’s proper lab safety.”

Angela looked up at that, shooting a flat look towards the bathroom. “Do you hear the words that come from your mouth, or do you just enjoy the sound of your voice?”

“You know, it’s an attitude like the one that causes my lab assistant to believe you’re cheating on me.” Moira turned off the light as she exited, moving to sit on her side of the bed.

“You’re not going to avoid my initial comment, though we will put that on hold very briefly. Lena believed I was cheating on you?”

“Well, what else was she supposed to think? She caught you and the younger Amari in your office, and then you told her you were married to me. You have to understand Angela, she’s a very simple creature, and she’s going to jump to the most logical conclusion. I had to explain in very basic terms what exactly was going on.”

The blonde paused a moment before she said, “And did she understand, or shall I be expecting the cold shoulder?”

“I don’t think Oxton is capable of being anything but nice to everyone. Once I explained the situation, she seemed to understand.”

Angela nodded, and there was a brief pause before she said, “So, back to this lab coat business—“

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal. A lab coat is necessary in a laboratory environment, and Oxton needed one her size. She kept tripping over mine.”

“Yet you never bothered getting lab coats for any of your other assistants, except for—“

“Well none of them showed any potential; why should I waste resources on someone who is just going to leave after less than a month?”

“So you’ve accepted the fact that Lena is going to stay?”

Moira paused, looking down at Oscar as she stroked his ears. “It has become apparent to me that Oxton has no intention of leaving, so I have decided to capitalize on such. There is no reason to burden myself with busy work when I have her.”

“That’s the spirit.”

-/-

“Hey, Red—“

“Stop calling me that.”

“No. Also you interrupted me.”

Moira let out a long-suffering sigh. “Do you ever actually work, because you seem to bother me quite a lot.”

Sojourn smiled before she said, “You know, as much as I love our chats, I’m actually here to see Lena. Where is she?”

“Oxton!”

Sojourn made a face. “Really, you just yell her name like that—“

“I’m ‘ere!” Lena appeared beside the two, giving Sojourn a start.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

Sojourn shook her head before she said, “Listen kiddo, I have your paycheck, but you don’t have an address on file with us. Where do you want this sent?”

A brief moment of panic went through the brunette at that, and she quickly said, “Oh, uh, I’ll just pick it up myself, if that’s okay? It’s easier for me to jus’ drop it off on the way ‘ome, rather than gettin’ it in the mail.”

“Yeah, we can do that. You know, we could just have your future paychecks sent right to your bank account—“

“No, tha’s okay, I’ll jus’ pick them up myself.”

If Sojourn found Lena’s behavior odd, she didn’t comment, instead just nodding and saying, “All right then. Just swing by my office before you leave today, okay?”

“Will do!”

-/-

As fall continued to progress, the weather began to turn a bit chilled in the mornings, and Moira noticed that Lena began to show up wearing a rather beat up bomber jacket. The Union Jack patch was expected, but the Royal Air Force insignia was a surprise, as well as the patch that sported the name “Tracer”.

“All right, Oxton, what exactly is a ‘Tracer’?”

Lena paused from where she’d been removing her jacket. “What?”

“The patch on your jacket.”

“Oh!” Lena folded the jacket over her arm, touching the patch lightly with a smile. “It was my mum’s call sign. She was a pilot in the Royal Air Force; one of the best out there!”

So it was her mother’s jacket. That made more sense. “I take it her flying days are behind her?”

“Yeah; she died during a test flight.”

Oh no, she had a tragic backstory. Moira immediately wanted to end this conversation, but she supposed that might be considered “rude”. “Oh. I’m… sorry to hear that, Oxton.”

_Now please, let this be the end of this conversation._

“It’s all right, it ‘appened a long time ago. I wanted to be a pilot too, but…” Lena gestured to the glowing light under her shirt. “Guess it’s ‘ard to do that when you don’t know if your ‘eart is goin’ to give out on you.”

Moira let out a noise of affirmation, and a brief silence passed. “Well, my coffee isn’t going to fill itself.”

“Oh, right!” Lena quickly hung her jacket on the coat rack before she picked up Moira’s mug, running from the room and leaving Moira to hope that the brunette’s backstory didn’t get worse from here.


	7. Chapter 7

Another race was scheduled that night, but Lena was across town, taking care of a different bit of business.

“Whatcha think, Biscuit?” the brunette asked, taking a step back from the wall.

From where he was sitting, Biscuit let out a small boof, nudging one of the cans of spray paint.

“You’re right mate.” Lena picked the can up, shaking it before she took the cap off. She sprayed a few more details into the piece she was working on. “Jus’ what it needed.”

Biscuit let out a bark of agreement, his tail wagging as he got to his feet. The Corgi yawned before stretching his legs, walking around Lena a few times.

“Yeah, I know it’s gettin’ late, but I’m jus’ about finished.” Lena set the can down before she picked up the orange spray paint, quickly spraying her signature in the lower corner.

Tracer.

Lena wondered how her mother would feel about her using her call sign. The brunette only had vague memories of her mother; she had died when Lena was around four, after a malfunction during a flight her mother must have flown a hundred times.

_Just goes to show you I guess. Can’t take anything for granted._

Well, Lena tried not to anyway.

The brunette began packing up all her cans, and once she’d finished, she picked Biscuit up, smiling slightly when he licked her face.

“Let’s go get some sleep mate; gotta wake up early tomorrow for work.”

-/-

Lena fixed her jacket as she made her way down the street, the early morning air brisk against her face. It was the beginning of another week, and to make things better, Halloween was on that Friday.

However, Lena’s good mood was about to be dampened by a new sound that disturbed the peaceful morning.

Motorcycle engines, and they were getting closer. Lena was all too familiar with that sound, and she began to quicken her pace; the sooner she got to the lab, the better. The brunette rounded the corner, and her gaze fell on the motorcycles in question. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as the motorcycles approached; there was no avoiding them, it seemed.

Five motorcycles soon pulled up beside the sidewalk, and Lena paused, doing her best to remain stoic; she knew there was no sense in trying to run.

“Well, well, Lena Oxton. Haven’t seen you in a while,” the lead rider said as she dismounted her bike and approached the brunette. Lena knew who she was before she even removed her helmet.

Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. Leader of the Deadlock Gang.

“You know I love talkin’ to you, but I’m on my way to work—“ Lena made to pass by the ashen-haired woman, but Ashe put a hand on her chest, pushing her back.

“I didn’t see you at the race last night; if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to avoid me,” Ashe continued.

“No, I jus’ had another job I ‘ad to do—“

“Now, you know I hate having to track you down like this, but your payment is late,” Ashe said, nonchalantly adjusting her gloves. “And if you’re not paying, then I can’t guarantee your safety, and I’d hate for something to happen to you.”

Lena’s gaze flashed between the other members of the Deadlock Gang, and she clenched her fists before she said, “I’m workin’ now, so I’ll have the money soon, but I can’t be late—“

“I’ve heard that excuse before, and while I can be a trusting person, you’ve been late one too many times. I’m fixing to take some sort of compensation; maybe that cute little dog of yours?”

Lena let out a low growl. “You leave Biscuit alone—“ Despite knowing just how stupid it was, Lena swung for Ashe, who easily caught her wrist and threw her to the ground. The brunette let out a grunt as her back hit the ground, and Ashe’s forearm was pressed against her throat before she knew what was happening.

“Now why you’d have to go and do that? You know I like you Oxton, it’s why I don’t let my boys rough you up, but you need to start acting a little friendlier,” Ashe said. She gestured to the others, and Lena soon felt herself being hauled to her feet before she was pinned against a nearby wall.

“Let’s see what we have,” Ashe said before she began rifling through Lena’s pockets. The outer pockets had little more than tea bags and dog treats, which prompted an eye roll from the ashen-haired woman. “Really, Oxton, how British can you be?” Ashe opened her jacket and reached into the inside pocket, pulling out the keys for the lab and a small wad of cash. “Well, lookit here,” Ashe said, waving the cash wad. “You weren’t lying to me, were you?”

“N-no, I jus’—I jus’ cashed in my paycheck, an’ I was going to give you your money once I paid for all my expenses—“

“So you did have my money.” Ashe paused a moment before she slipped the money into her own pocket, causing Lena’s heart to sink.

“Ashe, please, tha’s all I ‘ave—“

“And since you lied to me and were late, I’m raising your payment an extra hundred.“

“What?!”

“There need to be repercussions for your actions; how else will you learn?”

Lena struggled against the others’ hold, trying to get at Ashe. “Listen you wanker—“

A fist suddenly made contact with her face, causing Lena’s head to snap back and hit the wall. Stars burst in front of her eyes, and she let out wince, trying to regain her bearings.

“That’s for the name calling,” Ashe said, cracking her knuckles before she landed another punch to the brunette’s face. “And that’s for lying to me.”

-/-

The lab appeared to be empty. Maybe she’d gotten lucky and Moira was upstairs getting coffee or something; she could pretend she’d been here all along and had just been hiding—

“You’re late.”

Lena started at Moira’s cool voice, and she put a hand up to shield her face as she quickly walked to the sink. “Sorry, won’t ‘appen again.”

Moira arched an eyebrow at Lena’s response, and she looked up, her gaze narrowing slightly. Normally it took her five minutes just to get Lena to shut up in the morning, especially after the weekend; either the brunette had suddenly learned the value of silence, or something was wrong.

“Everything all right, Oxton?”

“Fine.”

Yes, something was definitely not right. However, it was not Moira’s job to figure out whatever had upset her assistant; if Lena wanted to keep it to herself, then let her. Moira had more pressing matters to attend to anyway.

“See to it that you are not late again.”

Lena couldn’t hide her surprise at that; that was it? No pressing questions, no demands to know why she late? Lena had expected to have to defend herself, but she hadn’t prepared for simple acceptance.

“Oxton?”

“Y-yes Doctor; it won’t happen again.”

-/-

The day progressed as usual, and by the time lunch rolled around, Lena had all but forgotten the morning’s incident. Perhaps what happened next was inevitable then.

“Oxton, I have notes for you to take,” Moira called, not looking up from her tablet.

There was the sound of scrambling, and after a few moments, Lena appeared, legal pad and pen in hand.

“The effects of nanotechnology as a healing agent are well know; however, this has only been studied on single individuals at a time. The idea of nanotechnology interacting between multiple individuals is one that has potential to be explored.” Moira finally looked up, seeing Lena scribbling furiously. “Did you catch all that?”

Lena nodded before she looked up, and it was then that Moira realized just what had been wrong that morning. Her lab assistant was currently sporting a very black eye, and there were still faint bloodstains on her face, indicating a bloody nose. Her shirt sleeves bore red smears, indicating she had used them in a hasty attempt to wipe her face. Overall, it was not hard to determine that someone had roughed Lena up, and Moira found that that disturbed her more than she liked.

_She’s excitable and horribly annoying, but that does not justify beating a child._

“Who hit you, Oxton?”

“Wha—“ Lena remembered what her face looked like, and she quickly looked down, bringing a hand up in a half-hearted attempt to hide her black eye. “It’s nothin’, I fell—“

“Do not stand there and lie to my face. While I have no doubt that your level of clumsiness leads to you falling multiple times, your injuries were not sustained from such. Now, I am going to ask you again, and I expect the truth. What happened?”

Lena paused for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to explain. “I jus’ had a run-in with Ashe on my way to work.”

“And who is Ashe?”

“She’s… jus’ someone I know; gives me trouble sometimes.” Lena didn’t really want to admit Ashe’s position in the Deadlock Gang, or that she had taken all of Lena’s money. That would only prompt more questions.

“I see.” Moira had a feeling there was more to this story than Lena was letting on, but she doubted that further questioning of the brunette would get her anywhere.

Silence passed between the two, and Lena shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“You can go to lunch, Oxton. I will catch up,” Moira finally said.

Lena nodded before she set the notepad down and left the lab, leaving Moira alone. After a brief pause, Moira got to her feet, leaving her lab as well, though she headed in the opposite direction. The geneticist made her way into a back corner of the basement until she reached the door with a purple skull on it. Without bothering to knock, she opened the door, finding Sombra sitting at one of her many monitors.

“Have you ever heard of a recycling bin?” Moira asked as she entered, noting the multitude of empty energy drink cans.

“Um, have you ever heard of knocking?” Sombra didn’t look at the redhead as she approached, and Moira soon saw that the hacker was playing some sort of game on her computer.

“If I were under the impression you actually worked, then perhaps I might knock.”

“I am busy.”

“Playing computer games doesn’t count.”

Sombra didn’t reply, and Moira let out an irritated sigh before she pulled Sombra’s chair away from the desk, turning her around.

“Hey—“

“I need your attention for a brief moment, if you can spare such?”

Sombra scowled slightly and crossed her arms. “If there’s something wrong with your computer again, just put in a work order—“

“This is about Oxton.”

That seemed to get Sombra’s interest. “Oh? And what about our British friend?”

“She came in late this morning with a black eye and bloody nose.”

Sombra’s eyes widened. “Someone beat Lena up?”

“It would appear so; she said it was after a run-in with a woman named Ashe, though she was rather cagey about the whole thing. I want to know who this woman is, and why she is putting her hands on my lab assistant.”

Sombra grinned slightly as she said, “Careful, or people will think you actually care about Lena.”

“I care about Oxton arriving to work on time, and being in adequate enough health to perform her duties.”

“Yeah, she already has to work with you; no reason she needs to suffer more abuse.”

Moira let out a low growl. “Do you know anything about this woman, or not?”

Sombra ran a hand through her hair before she said, “Well, that’s not a lot of information to go on, but I think I might have an idea of who you’re talking about.”

“Oh?”

The hacker nodded. “Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe; leader of the Deadlock Gang.”

“She’s a gang leader?” Moira pressed her lips together, trying to figure out how someone like Lena had gotten mixed up with a gang leader.

“Among other things, or so I hear.”

“Well, what’s her interest in Oxton?”

“How should I know?”

Moira gave her a flat look. “You make it your business to know everything.”

Sombra paused a moment before she pulled out her phone, unlocking it and beginning to type a new message. “While that is true, in this case I don’t know terribly much about Ashe, but I do know someone who knows her personally. They have a bit of history.”

“Who?” Moira glanced over at Sombra’s phone, scowling slightly. “Your cowboy friend?”

“He’s not a cowboy.”

“He dresses and talks like a cowboy. Someone needs to tell him he is a grown man.”

“Says the woman who watches anime when she’s doing ‘research”—“

“That is an outrageous lie.”

Sombra let out an amused snort, but didn’t comment further. Once her message was sent, the hacker put her phone away, looking back up at Moira. “Now we just have to wait for him to respond.”

Silence.

“That’s your cue to leave,” Sombra added.

Moira frowned slightly, but had to admit that she couldn’t waste time just standing around. “You will inform me once you have information, yes?”

“Of course, Doctor.”

Moira wasn’t entirely sure if she could fully trust Sombra, but there was nothing else for her to do, so the geneticist turned and left, ignoring Sombra’s calls to close the door behind her.

-/-

“I’m done!”

Moira looked up from where she’d been focusing her microscope, her brow furrowing slightly. “Oxton? What are you done with?”

“I finished the closet!”

Both of Moira’s eyebrows rose at that. Lena had been working on that project for a while now, long enough that Moira had somewhat forgotten. The redhead got to her feet and approached the closet, seeing a beaming Lena standing outside.

“Check it out!”

Moira looked inside the now empty closet, having to admit that she hadn’t seen the back wall since she’d started working for Overwatch. The geneticist took a few steps inside, hands clasped behind her back as she looked around.

From where she was watching, Lena waited for Moira to pass judgment. She knew there couldn’t be much to criticize with an empty closet, but it still made her slightly anxious.

Finally, Moira stepped back out, turning her attention to Lena. There was a brief pause, followed by, “Well done Oxton.”

Lena grinned at that. “Thanks!”

Moira nodded before she headed back to her desk, Lena following.

“Whatcha want me to do now?”

Moira paused, not having given much though to that. She had expected Lena to quit far before this, but since it now appeared as though she had a permanent lab assistant, Moira was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she would need more work for Lena, and not just busy work.

_She’s clumsy and not the sharpest instrument, but perhaps there is a small glimmer of potential._

“You know what this is, Oxton?” Moira asked, gesturing to her microscope.

Lena nodded. “Yep! Tha’s a microscope; you use it to look at little things!”

“That’s putting it simply, yes.” Moira paused a moment before she continued, “I know your background in science is weak, but you have proven that you possess the potential to learn. Therefore, I will be taking a more active approach in your education here.”

“… Thank you?”

Moira rolled her eyes. “What I mean is that from now on, you will be doing more than busy work. I want you to understand the science that goes on here, and if I ask for you assistance, I want to be sure that you understand what I am talking about. Ignorance is dangerous, Oxton, and can lead to unintended harm.” Moira paused, reading Lena’s expression. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Doctor!”

“Good. Now come here and look into the microscope.”

Lena approached and made to lean down, misjudging the distance with her black eye and ending up smacking the microscope harder than intended.

“Oxton—“

“I’m okay!”

Moira shook her head as Lena readjusted herself, peering into the microscope.

“I don’t see anythin’.”

“Because it isn’t focused. There is a dial by your hand that will either raise or lower the stage; turn it until the subject is in focus.”

Lena did so, frowning slightly after a minute or two. “I think it’s focused, but I don’t see anythin’—oh wait, wha’s that?! I think I see it!”

“What you’re looking at are micro-organisms that have been treated with nanotechnology; as I stated before, I am interested in how this technology can interact between multiple subjects.”

Lena didn’t appear to be listening, instead fascinated by what she was looking at in the microscope.

Moira shook her head again, but it was a start at least.


	8. Chapter 8

“Am I going to have to worry about you being late?”

A noncommittal grunt came from the bathroom in reply, and Angela rolled her eyes.

“You’re going through a lot of effort just to prove a point, Moira.”

“When have you known me to do anything else?”

“But is this really necessary—“

“You are under no obligation to wait for me, Doctor. I am more than capable of getting myself to work.”

Angela paused a moment before she said, “Try not to scare too many children?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

-/-

It would appear as though Halloween was taken quite seriously at Overwatch, as Lena was finding out. Her own costume was little more than a sheet with two holes cut out so she could see (though that was questionable), though she was excited to see what everyone looked like.

Lena was in the process of feeding Hammond when she heard the sound of Moira entering the lab, and she quickly shut his cage before pulling her sheet back over her head. She waited until she heard Moira sit at her desk before she began to run over; however, her feet soon became bunched up in the front of the too long sheet, and the brunette ended up face-planting right in front of Moira’s desk.

Moira barely glanced up at the sound of Lena falling, which was quickly followed by the sound of Lena standing and then, “Wooooo I’m a ghost!”

“Hello Oxton,” the redhead said, still not looking up.

There was a pause as Lena lifted the sheet, a slight frown on her face. “Awww, ‘ow did you know it was me?”

Moira gave her lab assistant a flat look. “A ghost in my laboratory with a British accent and a blue glowing light. I do wonder who it could be.”

With the sheet removed, Lena could now fully see Moira’s costume, which was far more elaborate than she’d been anticipating. “Your costume sure is tidy, Dr. O’Deorain!” A pause. “What are you?”

“A banshee.”

“But that’s what Sombra calls you—“ Lena immediately shut up, realizing that she was giving the hacker up.

Moira just gave her a knowing look. “I am well aware of what the others call me; this costume was no accident, Oxton.”

“Blimey, you’re brave.”

“No, just spiteful.” There was a pause before Moira added, “Are you going to be able to work in that… costume?” Calling the sheet Lena was wearing a “costume” was far more generous than it deserved.

“Yep, I think I can make it work,” Lena said with a smile.

“Very well. If you catch on fire, you know where the extinguisher is.”

-/-

While Lena caught a few glimpses of other workers throughout the day. She didn’t really get a chance to fully see everyone until the Halloween party that night. Upon being told that a party had been planned, the brunette’s eyes had gotten very big, as if Moira had just told her that the Great Pumpkin was real and planned to visit them that evening.

“I get to go to the party?”

“All employees are invited to attend, and last I checked, you still work here.”

Lena had been almost impossible to contain after that; she was practically bouncing off the walls by the time five o’clock rolled around, and Moira stood from where she’d been sitting at her desk.

“Is it time for the party now?” Lena asked excitedly.

“Yes, Oxton, we can head up—“

Lena was off like a shot, and Moira heard the sound of her tripping and falling outside. The geneticist let out a sigh as she began to pack up her office for the night, and after a few moments, Lena reappeared in the doorway.

“I don’t know where I’m s’posed to go.”

“I figured you would finish a few laps around the basement before you came to that conclusion.”

Lena watched, somewhat impatiently, as Moira finished packing up, and finally the geneticist was ready, making her way towards the door. The brunette eagerly followed behind as the redhead made her way up the stairs, soon reaching the cafeteria, only now it was decorated in an elaborate Halloween fashion.

“Wow!” Lena took off and began to run around the room, pausing only to let out different bits of commentary at each of the different decorations.

“Oooo, scary!”

“Aww, look, smaller versions of me!”

“Dr. O’Deorain, wha’s this?”

Inevitably, through all of her excited running, Lena’s feet became caught up in the bottom of her sheet, and the brunette soon hit the floor again. Moira let out a long-suffering sigh, wondering just how Lena had kept from breaking her accelerator all these years.

“Lena! Are you all right?”

“I’m okay!” Lena felt someone help her to her feet, and she looked up to see Dr. Ziegler, very obviously a witch. “Wow, you look great Dr. Ziegler!”

Angela smiled slightly. “Thank you, Lena. Now, please be more careful?”

“I will!” Lena scurried off, and Angela shook her head, looking towards Moira and giving her a look.

“You seem less than concerned after watching your lab assistant face-plant.”

Moira started at Ana’s voice, and she let out a low growl as she looked down at the older Amari, who was dressed in her usual pirate costume. “If I ran to Oxton’s side every time she had a minor accident, I would never get any work done. She is a magnet for such, and appears to have a childlike ability to bounce back each time.”

Ana let out a “hmm”ing noise, which Moira took to mean that she didn’t fully believe the geneticist. Ana walked off before Moira could reply, and the redhead sighed as she shook her head.

The party was soon in full swing, and Lena was impressed by all the costumes her coworkers were wearing (and they seemed to be amused by her own ghost costume).

The brunette was currently at the refreshment table, helping herself to a glass of (very spooky) punch.

“Stop right there, ghost!”

Lena turned at the voice, seeing a tall, dark-skinned woman in a tan jumpsuit pointing some kind of device at her. After a pause, the woman grinned and stowed the device on her back, approaching Lena.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I don’t think I’ve met whoever is under the sheet here, so hopefully that wasn’t too terrible of a first impression.”

“No, it’s fine,” Lena replied, lifting the sheet and offering the woman a smile. “Lena Oxton; I work for Dr. O’Deorain.”

“Oh, so you’re the new assistant then. Yeah, I’d heard she had a new one that was actually managing to hang around.” The woman offered Lena her hand as she added, “Vasha Oladele.”

“I haven’t seen you around,” Lena said as she shook Vasha’s hand.

“That’s because I don’t usually work at the main HQ.”

“Oh.” Before Lena could ask anything further, Sombra suddenly appeared, taking Lena by the arm.

“Lena, come try this game with me,” the hacker (though tonight she was a demon hunter) said, beginning to pull Lena away.

“Okay, bye I guess,” was all Lena could manage to Vasha as she was led away. The brunette did her best to keep from tripping as she followed Sombra, and upon stopping, she found they were in front of a large screen.

“Wha’s this?” Lena asked.

“It’s a VR game,” Sombra replied, handing a piece of equipment over to Lena.

“Okay…” Lena was obviously lost, and Sombra rolled her eyes before she helped the brunette put the headpiece on.

“Now hold these,” Sombra said, handing her two small controllers.

“I can’t see anythin’.”

“That’s because it’s not on yet.” Sombra put on her own headpiece before turning the game on, and Lena jumped at being dropped in a castle setting. The brunette looked down at her hands, seeing that she was holding what appeared to be two small pistols.

“All right, Lena, you ready?”

“To do what?” Lena’s question was quickly answered as her gaze fell on approaching zomnics, and she took a step back. She could see Sombra beside her, shooting the zomnics as they drew closer, and the brunette raised her own weapons. Upon pushing the buttons, her pistols responded, firing at the enemies.

“Okay, now actually aim for them,” Sombra said.

“I’m tryin’!”

“Well try harder.”

-/-

Moira rather detested parties (or perhaps she just detested forced interaction with the same people she worked with 40+ hours a week), and as the night progressed, the geneticist found her desire to leave exponentially increasing.

“Are you enjoying lurking in the background?” Sombra asked, moving to stand beside the redhead. “Nice costume, by the way. What are you supposed to be again?”

Moira chose not to respond to that, instead saying, “If you’ve come to make small talk, you can move on now.”

“Aww, that’s not very friendly. And here I thought you might be interested to hear what McCree found out—“

“Do not play games with me, gremlin. If you have information, tell me.”

“You know, when someone is doing you a favor, you shouldn’t call them names.”

“Sombra—“

“Ashe isn’t exactly open about her dealings with people, and wouldn’t reveal why she’s been harassing Lena.”

Moira let out a low growl. “So I am exactly where I was before, information-wise. Some help your cowboy contact was.”

“Hey, I am just relaying the message. McCree did suspect that based on the type of person Lena is, Ashe might be shaking her down for protection.”

“Protection?” Moira let out a snort of amusement. “What exactly is she protecting Oxton from? And how does she justify beating her up?”

Sombra shrugged. “I couldn’t say. It could just be that Lena happens to use the sidewalk where Ashe lurks. You know, like a troll under a bridge.”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise as she crossed her arms. This wasn’t the helpful information she had been hoping for, and Lena certainly wasn’t going to be open about it (which was ironic, considering how much the brunette talked about everything else).

“You know, with how much effort you’ve put into this, I’m starting to suspect that maybe you actually care about Lena more than—“

“I have told you before; I care that she is punctual and able to do her job.”

“I still think it’s more than that—“

“You really think me so heartless that I do not care someone finds it okay to beat Oxton?”

_“Emily, tell me what happened.”_

_Emily shook her head, unable to choke any words through her sobs. It didn’t much matter; the bruises told Moira everything she needed to know._

“She is a child; a horribly excitable, obnoxious child, but she does not deserve that,” Moira added as the memory faded.

Silence, and Moira silently congratulated herself on finding a way to shut Sombra up.

“If your cowboy friend can find it within him to be more helpful, let me know,” the geneticist said before she walked away.

-/-

“What’s on your mind?”

Moira let out a vague noise, and Angela could tell that her wife hadn’t fully heard her. The blonde rolled her eyes before she slid into bed beside her, giving Moira a light jab.

“What?” Moira asked, her multicolored gaze fully focusing on Angela.

“Where are you?”

“I’m here, being jabbed by my wife.”

Angela shook her head. “What’s distracting you? Normally after an event like tonight, you spend an inordinate amount of time complaining.”

“Perhaps I have nothing to complain about.”

Angela let out a short laugh. “Really, you want to try that lie on me?”

Moira looked down at Oscar, who was asleep on her legs. After a moment or so, she said, “The other day, Oxton showed up to work with a black eye and a bloody nose. When I asked her what happened, she told me she’d been roughed up by someone she knew; it turned out to be some gang leader.”

Angela frowned. “Lena doesn’t seem the type to get herself involved with gangs.”

“Which is why I suspect this woman, this Ashe, has chosen Oxton for whatever reason; perhaps she just sees her as an easy target.”

Moira was trembling slightly now, and Angela reached over to take her hand gently. “You’re upset.”

“Of course I am upset! Who finds it acceptable to beat a child?! Oxton has done nothing, and this woman sees fit to just hit her—“ Moira paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “However, if Oxton will not talk to me, there is little to be done. I cannot waste all my time worrying about her if she will not help herself.”

-/-

With Halloween over, November began to pass quickly, and the weather was turning even colder. In addition to her jacket, Lena would also show up with a blue scarf with the Royal Air Force insignia, but that seemed to be the extent of her cold weather clothing.

It was these mornings that Moira found Lena already in the lab, warming her hands on a chipped mug filled with steaming tea.

“You actually find the tea here acceptable, Oxton?” Moira asked as she approached her desk.

“Oh, no, this is mine. I brought it with me,” Lena replied, setting her mug down before she picked up Moira’s empty one, starting for the door. She paused in the doorway before she turned back and said, “Do… do you want some?”

Moira paused at the question. A good cup of tea was hard to come by in this office, and she figured that if anyone knew how to make one, it would be Oxton. The geneticist nodded, and Lena grinned, going to where her jacket was hanging and fishing a tea bag from one of the pockets. She then disappeared down the hall, and Moira began preparing for the day.

“’Ere you go!” Lena said, returning after a few minutes and setting Moira’s mug on her desk.

“Thank you, Oxton.” Moira became aware that the brunette was watching her, and she let out a short sigh, looking back at her. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“I jus’ wanted to see if you liked it.”

Moira paused a moment before she picked up her mug, taking a sip, Lena watching her with bated breath the entire time. Finally, after a pause, Moira said, “It is adequate. You actually know what you’re doing.”

Lena grinned at that, and Moira set the mug down.

“All right, enough of this Oxton. Tell me what’s on the calendar.”

“Right.” Lena pulled her tablet from her lab coat pocket, waking it up and opening the calendar. “Doesn’t look like much today, but—oh.” The brunette’s face changed, which surprised Moira slightly. She wasn’t used to seeing her lab assistant with a frown.

“What is it, Oxton?”

“You ‘ave another lecture tomorrow.”

“And why is that prompting a negative reaction?”

Lena shifted a bit uncomfortably before she said, “Are we goin’ to ‘ave to see that man again? The other doctor?”

Moira paused a moment before she realized who Lena meant. “Dr. De Kuiper?”

“Yeah; I don’t like ‘im, he gives me a bad feeling.”

Moira sighed before she said, “I have no control over whether or not he will choose to show up, though knowing him, he will show up if he knows I am there.” The redhead sighed again.

“Why?”

“Because Dr. De Kuiper is the type of person who enjoys lording over others, especially ones he sees as inferior.”

“But you’re so smart! I bet you know more than ‘e does!”

“I appreciate that Oxton, but I think you might be biased.”

“No! You’re smart, and ‘e’s just a big bully!” Lena seemed to be attempting to puff up with indignation, but with her small figure, it was almost impossible to take seriously. “An’ if he’s mean to you again, I’m gonna say somethin’!”

Moira rolled her eyes. “I do not need your protection, Oxton.”

“But—“

“If we do see Dr. De Kuiper again, you will remain civil. Is that understood?”

Lena let out a long sigh, but nodded. “Yes Doctor.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So you’re back; I had heard you were lecturing again.”

Lena was already bristling at the voice, though Moira moved to stand between her and the approaching astrophysicist before she could do anything.

“Yes; the university does see value in my research, and has an interest in spreading such to its students,” Moira replied.

“So it would seem.” Dr. De Kuiper’s gaze shifted to Lena, which immediately unsettled the brunette. “I see your lab assistant is still present.”

“Well, she understands the concept of loyalty.”

“I though perhaps she just didn’t fully grasp exactly who she is working for—“

“I’m right ‘ere, and I know exactly who I’m workin’ for!” Lena moved out from behind the geneticist as she hurried up to Dr. De Kuiper.

“Oxton—“

“Dr. O’Deorain is jus’ as smart as you, prob’ly more, an’ I bet you can’t even do what she can do!”

Dr. De Kuiper was looking down at Lena with an unimpressed (if slightly amused) expression. After a pause, he said, “You have a cardiac accelerator.”

“Wha—“ The sudden subject change caught Lena off-guard. “Yeah, but tha’s nothin’ to do with this—“

“You should be careful not to over-exert yourself. Who knows what could happen.”

Moira did not like the sound of that at all; she did not care for the thought of this man somehow threatening her assistant.

“Don’t act like you know me! I know what my limits are—“

“Do you?”

“Oxton.” Moira could tell that Dr. De Kuiper was winding the brunette up, something she wanted to stop immediately.

“What kinda question is that? You tryin’ to get in my ‘ead—“

“That would be a rather empty place.”

“Look ‘ere—“ Lena coughed a few times, cutting herself off, and that was soon followed by the sound of her struggling to take a breath. Based on the look on Dr. De Kuiper’s face, he had been anticipating something like this, and once again, Moira found herself lamenting her lack of muscle definition.

“Unless you have anything to actually discuss, this conversation is over,” Moira said before she took Lena’s arm, pulling the brunette away. She didn’t bother to see if Dr. De Kuiper left or not, and frankly, she had other concerns. Moira sat Lena down in a chair, noting that her accelerator seemed to be glowing brighter than usual, as if it were working harder.

The brunette was still struggling to take a full breath, and Moira certainly didn’t like the sounds coming from her. Unsure of how to really deal with the situation (she wasn’t Angela Ziegler, after all), the redhead found herself saying, “Focus on taking a breath, Oxton.”

“I-I-I’m trying,” Lena managed to gasp out.

“Well try harder. I’m responsible for you, and I do not wish to have both Angela and Ana yelling at me for allowing something to happen to you.”

Lena smiled slightly at that before she closed her eyes, trying to focus on getting her breathing back under control. After a minute or so, she finally managed to take a deep breath, which she let out slowly. “Okay… I’m okay.”

Moira nodded, looking at the brunette’s accelerator; the light seemed to have gone back to normal. “Am I going to have to worry about you during my lecture?”

Lena shook her head, looking back at the geneticist. “No, I’m okay.”

Moira arched an eyebrow before she straightened up. “See that that remains true.” The redhead turned away, pausing for a moment before she added over her shoulder, “While your defense wasn’t needed, I appreciate it. However, don’t waste your time with Dr. De Kuiper again. He will only attempt to get under your skin. Do not allow him to do so; we are better than he is.”

-/-

As December progressed, the mornings became progressively colder, though Moira noticed no change in Lena’s attire. Either the brunette was immune to the cold, or she was too attached to her jacket to wear anything else.

On this particular morning, Moira found her lab assistant holding her chipped mug tightly, her fingers a telltale shade of reddish-pink.

“Don’t you own a decent pair of gloves, Oxton?” the redhead asked as she set her things on her desk.

“Oh, I used to, ’til Biscuit chewed them up—“

“And Biscuit is?”

“My corgi.”

“Ah.” So Lena wasn’t just British, she was _aggressively_ British. “Oxton, in the pocket of my jacket, there should be a pair of gloves.”

Lena set her mug down before she went to where Moira’s jacket was hanging, reaching into said pocket and finding the gloves. “Are your ‘ands cold?”

“No, but yours obviously are. Keep those; I can’t have you coming in with frostbite on your fingers.”

Lena’s eyes widened slightly at that. “You mean you’re jus’ givin’ these to me? Like an early Christmas gift?”

“If that is how you care to look at it.”

Lena worried her bottom lip; she hadn’t expected any sort of gift giving to occur, and she had nothing to give Moira in return.

“Unless you do not care for them—“

“No, no, they’re nice! Thank you.”

-/-

“Gift, gift, need to find a gift…” Lena bit her bottom lip as she looked around the shop. It was a bit more posh than she cared for, but Moira seemed the posh type. The trouble was, Lena didn’t really know terribly much about her employer. All she knew about Moira was her dedication to science, and that made shopping for the redhead a little difficult.

Lena made her way over to a different display, her gaze suddenly falling on something that seemed right up Moira’s alley. The brunette rummaged through her pockets, counting the money she came up with.

_It’s all I have…_

Still, Dr. O’Deorain had given her a gift, and she simply couldn’t leave that unreturned.

“‘Scuse me, I’d like to purchase this.”

-/-

The next morning, Moira found that Lena had finished her coffee just as she sat down (as usual), and the redhead nodded a thanks to the brunette as she picked up the mug. However, Lena didn’t leave like usual, and after a few moments, Moira looked up at her.

“Is there something else you need, Oxton? Have you already fed Hammond?”

“No, I’m gettin’ to that. I jus’… well, I wasn’t quite sure ‘ow to repay you for the gloves, and I didn’t really know what sort of gift you’d like—“

“This has dragged on long enough, Oxton; get to the point.”

Lena paused a moment before she held a small box that looked as though it had seen better days out to Moira. The geneticist paused before she took the box and opened it. Inside was a navy colored tie, and upon closer inspection, Moira could see that it was decorated with golden double helixes.

“It’s a DNA tie,” Lena supplied, bouncing slightly in anticipation as she awaited Moira’s reaction. “You know, ‘cause of your work.”

The redhead paused a moment or two longer before she smiled slightly. “Thank you, Oxton.”

-/-

Upon opening the front door to her home that night, Moira was met with the sight of several pieces of clothing littering the floor, as well as a dirty pair of sneakers up against the wall. The geneticist took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her, making her way into the living room.

“I see you’ve decided to come home.”

From where she was lounging on the couch, Emily didn’t look at her aunt as she replied, “If you’d responded to any of my texts, you would have known I was coming.”

“I’m busy.” Moira looked around her living room before she added, “Did your suitcase explode upon entering? You’ve turned my home into a disaster zone.”

“I’ll pick it up.”

“Now, Emily.”

The younger redhead let out a long, exaggerated sigh, but rolled off the couch, beginning to pick up her scattered belongings. Moira shook her head before heading into the kitchen, where she found Angela already cooking.

“Why did you bring her back, I thought we were finally rid of her,” Moira said, giving Oscar’s head a pat. The doberman was sitting obediently beside Angela, obviously prepared just in case something should drop.

“I saw her standing alone at the airport, and I felt bad for her,” Angela replied.

“That’s how she gets you.”

Angela gave her wife a look. “Just set the table please.”

Moira paused a moment before she went to fetch three plates, muttering, “Set the table; what’s the point of having a child around if you’re not going to make them do the menial chores—“

“Stop complaining.”

Eventually, the three managed to get seated around the table with their food, and Moira smoothed her tie as she sat, unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap.

“That’s not the tie you were wearing this morning,” Angela said.

Moira paused, glancing down at the tie in question. “I changed.”

“Obviously. Why?”

“To appease Oxton.”

“Oh, Lena gave that to you?”

“Who’s Lena?” Emily asked.

“My lab assistant.”

“Oh, you got a new one?” A pause. “Is she cute?”

Moira did not care for that line of questioning at all. “You will be going nowhere near her. Oxton gets distracted easily enough as it it; I don’t need you making it worse.”

Emily scowled slightly before she said, “Fine, I’ll just text Sombra and ask her—“

“You will do no such thing, or your phone will end up in the pool.”

“I’d like to see you try—“

“O’Deorains, enough,” Angela said firmly.

-/-

“I don’t understand why you insist on doing this so early in the morning,” Moira grumbled as she unlocked the door to her office.

“Because you always complain when I try to do it during the day,” Ana replied. “You say I’m wasting your valuable time.”

“Well, I’m not wrong—“ Moira stopped short upon opening the door.

Lena was asleep on her couch, a corgi sleeping on her chest. Both were covered by Lena’s bomber jacket as if it were a blanket, and Moira had a feeling this wasn’t the first time Lena had been here outside of work hours.

“What is she doing here—“ Ana started, but Moira has no intention of waking the brunette gently.

“Oxton!”

Lena jerked awake, and she let out a yelp as she rolled off the couch, hitting the floor. The fall woke Biscuit as well, and he let out a few distress borks, scrambling back to Lena.

“D-Dr. O’Deorain! I, uh… I didn’t know you’d be in so early,” Lena stammered.

“Clearly. You have five seconds to explain what exactly you are doing here, Oxton.” If Lena had already been asleep when they’d arrived, then there was no telling just how long she’d been here, or how many things she’d managed to get into. Moira could feel her temper boiling under the surface.

“Please, don’t get upset—“

“I should have known better when you didn’t leave after the first month. You’ve just been gaining my trust in order to steal my research, is that it?”

“No!”

“Who sent you, Oxton? Who are you working for?”

“I work for you!”

“Moira, enough,” Ana said firmly, taking the redhead’s arm and pulling her back.

“I won’t tolerate spies—“

“Moira, she’s not a spy. She’s homeless.”

The redhead stopped at that, looking back at Lena, whose gaze was now down. It suddenly all made sense, and Moira mentally chastised herself for not seeing the obvious. “Oxton… is this true?”

Lena paused a moment before she muttered, “Well I’m not home-full.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Ana asked gently.

“I was afraid I’d be fired. I’m sorry for not sayin’ anythin’, but please don’t fire me. I’ll still be a good assistant, an’ I won’t sleep in your office anymore—“

“You’re right. You will not spend another night in this office,” Moira said.

“Moira—“

“Pack up your things, Oxton.”

Lena looked back up at the redhead, fear in her eyes. “Please, please don’t fire me—“

“I cannot focus on my work if I must worry about your safety as well. Therefore, you will be coming home with me, and staying indefinitely.”

Lena’s brow furrowed at that, and she didn’t seem to quite grasp what Moira was saying. “Wha— I don’t understand.”

Moira sighed in a long suffering way before she said, “You will be staying in my home, Oxton, and you will remain there until you can adequately provide for yourself.”

“You mean live with you?”

“Yes, Oxton.”

“What about Biscuit? I can’t jus’ leave ‘im.”

Moira grimaced at the thought of a corgi in her home, but she said, “Fine, you may bring your canine companion.”

Lena grinned before she threw herself at the redhead in a tight embrace, which caused Moira to emit a low growl.

“Oxton, we talked about this, you need to act professionally here—“

“Thank you; I promise I’ll be good! I’ll ‘elp around the house, whatever you need—“

“What I need is for you to release me, and prepare for today’s work. This changes nothing in the lab, you understand?”

Lena released the redhead and stepped back as she nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll still work ‘ard!”

“See that you do.” Moira paused a moment before she added, “Well, since you’re here and dressed, you might as well start working.”

“Right. Let me jus’ pick up my stuff.”

There was a slightly muffled boof, and Lena looked down to see Biscuit holding her jacket in his mouth, the rest dragging behind him.

“Aww, thanks mate!” Lena stooped down to pick up her jacket, giving Biscuit obligatory head scratches and ruffling his ears.

“Your dog cannot accompany you into the lab, Oxton,” Moira said.

“Oh, right…”

“I’ll watch him for you,” Ana volunteered. “He seems like a well-behaved boy.”

“He is!” Lena turned her attention back to Biscuit before she said, “All right mate, you’re gonna go with the Cap today, yeah? Be good and don’t rip nothin’ up.” The brunette pressed a few kisses to the top of his head before she straightened up. “All right then, go on.”

Biscuit paused a moment before he went over to where Moira was, looking up at the geneticist.

“No, that’s Doctor O’Deorain,” Lena corrected.

“Oxton, your dog cannot possibly know—“

Biscuit moved over to where Ana was, sniffing at her shoes before he looked up at her, his backside wagging.

“What a smart boy,” Ana praised as she stooped down to pet him. “Come along, we have paperwork to do.”

-/-

“All right Oxton, this is what we are going to do,” Moira said as she put her jacket on; the work day had ended, which meant it was time to officially move Lena into her home. Moira was still questioning whether or not she had made the right choice, but the thought of Lena continuing to sleep on the streets, especially with the current cold snap… well, Moira wasn’t completely heartless. “We are going to go to wherever you have been occupying and gather your things before I take you to my home.”

“Right. Let me jus’ go grab Biscuit, and I’ll meet you at the front door.”

“See that you hurry.”

Lena took off, and Moira let out a sigh as she locked her lab behind her, looking down at her watch.

“You’re leaving?”

Moira looked up at Angela’s voice, seeing the blonde approach. “How observant you are, Doctor.”

“You never leave this early; what’s going on?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with. On a separate note, if you could prepare dinner for four tonight, that would be ideal.”

“Moira.”

The redhead let out a sigh before she said, “Oxton has been sleeping in my office because she is homeless. I cannot be worried about my lab assistant’s safety, so I have to decided to bring her into our home.”

Angela’s eyebrow rose at that, and she paused for a few moments before she said, “And you just made this decision on your own?”

“Do you object?”

“Of course not. It would just be nice if you would think to consult me before you made these decisions.”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise before she said, “That sounds like a conversation for another time. For now, I must go with Oxton and collect her things. We will see you tonight, Doctor.”

-/-

“It’s not far now.”

Moira let out a grunt oof acknowledgement as she continued to follow Lena as they turned down another side street. “You couldn’t find your way to Dr. Ziegler’s office, yet you can navigate this maze.”

“Well I’ve been ‘ere longer.”

The two rounded another corner, and Moira’s gaze fell on a makeshift tent fashioned from a tarp. “I assume this is it.”

“Yeah.” Lena pushed part of the tarp aside as she moved “inside” and began gathering up her things, stuffing them into a rather beat-up duffel bag. “I don’t really ‘ave a lot, so this won’t take long.”

Moira didn’t reply, instead making a mental note that every fabric item would need to be thoroughly washed upon entering the house. “Oxton, I am curious as to how you managed to keep this hidden so well.”

“I know right, because I’m rubbish at keepin’ secrets—“

“Besides that; how did you keep your clothes clean?”

“Laundromat.”

“And for bathing?”

“I jus’ went to the rec center.”

“Meals?”

“Jus’ figure out which restaurants throw out their food at the end of the night and intercept them.”

Moira had to admit, Lena was more resourceful than she’d given her credit for. “I see. Well, those days are behind you now. Are you finished?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let us depart.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Once we get inside, you are to take every fabric item straight to the laundry room. We’ll grab something of Emily’s for you to wear in the meantime.”

Lena nodded as Moira unlocked the front door, and the brunette followed her inside. “Wow, your ‘ouse sure is tidy.” The brunette held Biscuit a little closer as she added, “We ‘ave to be careful ‘ere mate.”

Biscuit began squirming in Lena’s arms, and the brunette set him down. The corgi shook himself off before he quickly approached the doberman that was watching the scene with slight suspicion.

“Oh, you ‘ave a dog too!” Lena said before she approached Oscar as well.

“Yes, though he doesn’t take to strangers right away, so—“ Moira wasn’t able to finish because in the span of a few seconds, Lena was lying on the floor next to Oscar, who had rolled onto his back and seemed very happy with the tummy rubs he was receiving.

“Yeah, you’re a good mate, aren’t you?”

Angela had approached by now, and she stood beside her wife as she watched the scene. “First Emily, and now Lena. You’ve been replaced by your own dog.”

“I do not recall asking for your commentary, Doctor,” Moira said, irritation lacing her voice. “Oxton.”

Lena looked up at her name, and she got to her feet, much to Oscar’s disappointment. “Right, sorry, got distracted.” Her face brightened at the sight of Angela, and she added, “Oh, Dr. Ziegler, hi! Thanks for lettin’ me stay ‘ere, I promise I won’t be any trouble.”

Angela nodded before she looked at her wife, giving her a knowing look.

Moira chose to pretend that it was a complete coincidence Lena had ended up in their home as she said, “I’m going to grab something from Emily’s room for Oxton to wear while she does her laundry.” The redhead disappeared down a hallway, leaving the two alone.

“Who’s Emily? Dr. O’Deorain keeps mentioning her,” Lena asked.

“Emily is Moira’s niece. She’s been living with us since she was thirteen; currently she’s at school studying law, but she’s come back for the winter holidays.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Is she like Dr. O’Deorain?”

Angela laughed. “In some ways, yes.”

“Then I’m sure we’ll get along great!”

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by, “Look, just because I’m back home doesn’t mean I’m your errand runner. You can’t just text me only when you need something—“ Emily had entered the room, and stopped short upon seeing Lena, who had turned at her voice.

That first second was all it took. Lena couldn’t quite describe it really; Emily was gorgeous, of course, but it was more than that. There was just something about her, some sort of good feeling that seemed to radiate off of her. Whatever it was, it only took Lena a second to become completely and utterly enamored.

Moira had just returned at that moment, and she recognized the look on her niece’s face immediately, quickly realizing that Lena had one of a similar variety. The two were looking at each other as if they were the only ones in the room, and the geneticist had no doubt that if their names were called, neither would hear it.

Oh no.

No, this simply could not be allowed. Lena and Emily were trying enough individually; together they would prove absolutely catastrophic.

“No, no, no; don’t even think about it,” Moira warned the two before she seized Lena by the back of her neck and forcibly led her away. “Come Oxton, I’ll show you to the laundry room, and then your room.”

“Okay…” Lena still sounded as though she were in some sort of daze, and she almost tripped over herself as Moira hurried her off.

After a few moments, Emily seemed to snap out of whatever trance she’d been in, and she shook her head, turning her attention to Angela. “Is that Aunt Moira’s new lab assistant, the one she mentioned?”

“Yes, that is Lena.”

“Why is she here? And what’s this about a room?”

Angela sighed before she said, “We recently learned that Lena is, or was, homeless, so your aunt decided to take her in.”

“So she’s going to be living here?”

Angela could practically see the wheels in Emily’s brain turning. “Don’t get carried away; I’m taken to understand she’s rather innocent in the area of romance.”

“Yeah, she looks like it. Ugh, she’s so cute.”

A bark caught Emily’s attention, and she looked down, seeing a corgi looking up at her, dancing excitedly from paw to paw.

“Who is this?” Emily asked as she stooped down to pet the corgi.

“His name is Biscuit; he belongs to Lena,” Angela supplied.

“He’s as cute as his owner,” Emily said, sitting back and pulling Biscuit into her lap, which he seemed to enjoy immensely.

“He likes you.”

Emily looked up at the British accent, seeing that Lena had returned. The clothes Moira had given her fit rather well (and Emily had to admit, she wasn’t entirely hating the image of Lena in her clothes).

“Well, I like him,” Emily replied.

Lena grinned crookedly, but Moira had emerged from the laundry room at this point, and she quickly seized Lena by the back of her neck again.

“Come Oxton, I’ll show you to your room.” The redhead quickly led Lena away, trying to decide how she was going keep Lena and Emily apart.

_This would be so much easier if Emily had just stayed at school._

Well, she would only be home for a few weeks, and Moira figured she could keep Lena at the lab most of the time.

Moira rounded the corner, arriving at the guest room. She flipped the light on and released Lena, who took a few steps in.

“This is where you will be residing. You are responsible for keeping this room clean. That means dusting, vacuuming, and cleaning up after your dog. Also you will not bring any food or beverages into this room. Understand?”

“Yep!”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise before she said, “Dinner will be ready shortly. Make yourself comfortable.” Moira left the room, and Lena paused a moment before she sat on the bed, looking around.

_My own room… can’t really remember the last time I had this._

Lena paused a few moments longer before she stood, making her way back into the living room. Her gaze fell on Emily, who was currently playing fetch with Biscuit, and the corgi seemed to be having the time of his life.

“Your dog is really well trained,” Emily said upon seeing the brunette.

Lena could already feel her face growing hot, and she nodded as she managed, “Y-yeah; Biscuit is a good dog.”

The corgi stopped at the sound of his name, his behind wagging as his gaze fell on Lena. Biscuit quickly scurried over to her, dropping the toy at her feet. Lena smiled at that, stooping down to pet him.

“Dinner is ready,” Angela announced.

The four made their way to the table, and Lena looked down at the full plate Angela set in front of her.

“Thank you,” the brunette said. She watched as the others settled around the table and began eating, and as Lena looked back down at her own food, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. The brunette quickly swiped at them, though her minor sniffling did not go unnoticed.

“What’s wrong?” Emily asked, concern in her features.

Lena shook her head, though she kept her head down.

Angela gave her wife a look, and once Moira realized that that meant this was her problem, she let out a sigh before she said, “Problem, Oxton?”

“N-no, I jus’… it’s been a long time since I’ve sat at a table for a meal.”

“We sit at a table for lunch every day,” Moira said. “Why should this make you cry?”

“I mean… sittin’ at a table like a family. I know you’re all a family, an’ I’m not—”

“Lena, you live here now. You’re not alone anymore,” Emily said, placing a hand over Lena’s gently (which Lena found she enjoyed immensely). “I mean, yeah, you have to deal with Aunt Moira, but at least we’re all suffering together.”

Moira’s gaze had narrowed, and she was scowling at her niece, but Lena seemed to appreciate Emily’s words.

“Thanks. And I don’t think she’s so bad; I like Dr. O’Deorain,” Lena said, offering the redhead a smile.

“I didn’t think those words could be used in the same sentence,” Emily said, withdrawing her hand and picking up her fork again.

“Some people just have good taste, Emily,” Moira replied. “Oxton appreciates talent when she see it.”

“More like obsession.”

“Would you like to sleep outside tonight, because I can make that happen.”

“No! It’s cold!” Lena interjected.

Moira looked at her wife, perhaps for assistance, but Angela just shrugged.

“You brought them here; you can settle this.”

“Your support is appreciated.”

-/-

As Lena settled into bed that night, she found herself struggling a bit to get comfortable. It had been so long since she’d been able to sleep in an actual bed, and she’d become used to her sleeping bag. The bed was almost too soft, and Lena found herself tossing and turning a bit more than usual.

From where he was lying beside her, Biscuit raised his head, obviously distressed by his owner’s constant shifting.

Lena looked over at Biscuit, offering him a slight smile before she reached over, pulling him close and allowing him to settle on her chest. Lena absently stroked his ears as she looked up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh.

_This is our new life now… I just hope Dr. O’Deorain doesn’t regret this._

-/-

The next morning, Moira found Lena waiting for her in the living room, already dressed and ready for the day.

“Good, you’re up,” Moira said. “Did you sleep all right?”

“It was… different.” Lena stood, fetching Moira’s work bag and bringing it to the redhead. “But I’m ready for work.”

Moira nodded, frowning slightly at seeing Lena’s unkempt tie. “You still have no idea how to tie this properly, do you?” The redhead undid Lena’s tie before she began to redo it, shaking her head slightly.

Lena stood still as Moira did her tie, and once the geneticist had finished, Lena looked down at her now perfectly tied tie. “Thank you.”

Moira nodded, taking her work bag from the brunette. “Let us depart.”

Lena followed Moira out the door and into the brisk morning air, trailing after the redhead as she started down the sidewalk.

“So you walk to work every day?” Lena asked, having to scurry a bit to keep up with Moira’s long stride.

“Most days, yes. Once it starts snowing, we will drive.” Moira paused a moment, knowing she needed to address a major concern. “Oxton… how do you find Emily?”

“What— I don’t understand the question.”

“What do you think of her?”

“Oh!” Lena smiled at the thought of the younger O’Deorain as she replied, “She seems real nice; I like ‘er.”

Yes, that was what Moira was afraid of. “Yes, she does seem that way. However, do not allow yourself to be distracted from your job. Emily… she is not as dedicated to the sciences as we are.”

Lena nodded. “I won’t let myself be distracted. I’ll still be a good assistant, I promise!”

“See that that remains true.”

The two continued on for a while, with Lena chattering excitedly about this or that (Moira had to admit, she wasn’t really listening), though once they reached the street that eventually led to Overwatch, Lena suddenly went quiet. The geneticist noticed that Lena appeared to be walking a bit faster, and she frowned slightly.

“Oxton?”

“What?” Lena sounded distracted, not looking back at the redhead.

“Is there some hidden danger I am not seeing?”

Lena realized what she was doing, and she finally looked back at Moira. “I jus’ always try to get off this stretch of street quick.”

“Why?”

Lena figured there was no harm in telling Moira the truth now; after all, the redhead already knew about her homelessness. “Ashe an’ ‘er gang own this area.”

Moira scowled at the mention of Ashe. “I wasn’t aware any gang owned any public street. How did you even get mixed up with a gang, Oxton?”

Lena paused a moment before she said, “Back when I first became homeless, I wasn’t sure ‘ow I would survive. I had… a few bad run-ins with some unfriendly chaps, an’ they would ‘ave kept coming after me if Ashe hadn’t intervened. She said she’d keep me safe, long as I kept payin’ her.”

“So this woman has been taking your money, and beating you up when you can’t pay?” Moira didn’t like the sound of that at all, and she had half a mind to seek this woman out herself. “That isn’t protection, Oxton, that’s extortion.”

“What?”

“She’s been taking advantage of your situation.” Moira shook her head. “Well, you don’t owe her anything anymore.”

-/-

Despite being willing to wait for the geneticist, Dr. O’Deorain had dismissed Lena at five as usual, and after a walking for a bit, the brunette realized too late that she’d been on autopilot, and had been heading back towards the alley. The brunette turned to change course, and found herself face-to-face with a familiar white-haired woman.

“Ashe!” Lena took a few steps back, wondering how Ashe had managed to sneak up on her like that.

“Well, howdy.”

Ashe was, as far as Lena was concerned, the only person in the world who could make the word “howdy” sound intimidating.

“You didn’t come back to your tent last night,” Ashe continued. “Your little dog was gone too; I was beginning to worry something bad had happened to you. And then, this morning, there you are, healthy as can be. Certainly a relief.”

“Y-yeah, well… me an’ Biscuit have a new ‘ome now, so you’ll prob’ly be seein’ less of us.” Lena made to pass by her, but Ashe put a hand on her chest, pushing her back.

“I’m liable to take offense to that, Lena. Haven’t I been the one keeping you safe? And now you just want to up and leave without saying anything? That hurts.”

“Look, I ‘ave some money; just tell me ‘ow much more I owe you, and we can settle this—“

“I don’t think so. We have an understanding, and you are going to honor it.”

-/-

Emily didn’t want to admit that she was waiting for Lena to come home, but as five thirty drew closer, the redhead found herself glancing towards the front door more than once. Upon the sound of it opening, Biscuit perked up from where he’d been lying in her lap, letting out a happy bark as he hopped down and ran towards the door.

“Hi luv; jus’ gimme a sec an’ I’ll be right with you—“ Lena stopped short upon seeing Emily sitting on the couch, and she quickly raised a hand to her face as if trying to hide it. “O-oh, Emily… I didn’t know you were ‘ere.”

Emily frowned at the action, standing and approaching the brunette. “Lena, did something happen?”

“No, why would you think that—“

Emily moved her hand away from her face, revealing the laceration on the bridge of her nose, as well as the one on her cheekbone, just under her eye.

“Lena, who did this to you?” Emily asked, her voice shaking slightly as she fought to control her temper.

“No one, it’s not a big deal.”

“Lena—“

“Jus’ don’t worry about it, please. And don’t tell Dr. O’Deorain.”

Emily let out a sigh before she said, “Fine. At least let me clean you up.”

“No, you don’t ‘ave to—“

Emily didn’t reply, instead taking Lena by the wrist and leading her to the bathroom. She flipped the light on and rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a rag and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Emily poured a bit on the rag before she turned back to Lena and said, “This might sting a bit.”

“Wha— OW!” Lena recoiled when Emily pressed the rag to the laceration on her nose. “That hurt!”

“I said it might sting.”

“Well that was more than I was expectin’.”

There was the sound of running footsteps, followed by Moira appearing suddenly in the doorway. “What are you two doing—“

Both women looked up, and Moira paused as she surveyed the situation, internally letting out a sigh of relief upon seeing that it was innocent enough. The redhead hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that allowing Lena to walk home by herself might have been a bad idea (not to mention she’d be alone with Emily), and that had led her to come home earlier than she’d planned. However, upon seeing the wounds on Lena’s face, Moira immediately knew what had happened.

“Ashe did that, didn’t she?” Moira asked, her tone cold.

Lena looked down before she nodded, unable to meet Moira’s gaze.

The geneticist took a deep breath, during which she seemed to bristle. It was time to take care of this matter once and for all.

-/-

Moira took a deep breath before she made her way through the door of the weight room, her entrance immediately causing the other three women to stop and look at her. The redhead fixed her tie and drew herself to her full height before she said, “Hello… muscular women.”

“Are you lost?” Fareeha asked, a slight tease to her voice.

Moira shot her a scowl before she said, “No, bird; I know I do not normally occupy this space, but I have a favor to ask of you three.”

Fareeha crossed her arms before she said, “What is it?”

“You all know Lena Oxton, my lab assistant.”

“Oh, Lena! I’m so glad she’s still here,” Brigitte said.

“Yes, the little one; she is always so cheerful,” Zarya added. “Though sometimes I do not know what she is saying.”

“Yes, that’s her. Unfortunately, she has run afoul of another woman named Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. This woman has beat her up twice, and taken her money. I cannot allow someone to continue injuring my lab assistant, so my request is that one of you walk her home to ensure her safety, at least until this woman gets the hint.”

Silence.

“Unacceptable,” Zarya finally said, her tone cold. “I will not allow this; I will walk Lena home. Let this woman fight me if she wishes to.”

“I’ll go too,” Brigitte said. “She can fight us both.”

Moira nodded before she looked at Fareeha. “And you, bird?”

Fareeha paused a moment before she nodded. “No one is laying a hand on Lena again.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Lena?”

The brunette looked up at her name, a smile crossing her face. “Oh, hi Fareeha! Are you leavin’ too?”

The younger Amari nodded, moving to stand beside Lena as they waited for the elevator. “I thought maybe I’d walk home with you today.”

“Oh, are you going to see Dr. Ziegler? You know, ‘cause you two are… involved.”

“Uh, sure.”

The elevator doors opened, and the two stepped in, pressing the button for the lobby.

“Hold on!” Brigitte suddenly came running in, offering the two a smile. “You guys headed out?”

“Yep! Fareeha is goin’ to walk ‘ome with me!”

“Do you mind if I tag along?”

“Course not!”

The elevator reached the lobby and stopped, the doors opening and letting the three out.

“Ah, good, you are all here,” Zarya said, meeting them at the front door. “I will be joining you on your walk home.”

“Okay!” Lena seemed beside herself at having three companions to walk with, and as the group made their way towards Moira’s home, the brunette chattered excitedly, apparently not noticing the fact that the others were scanning the streets, as if daring Ashe to show herself. However, if Ashe was around, she didn’t approach the group, and the four reached Moira’s house without incident.

“Oh, we’re ‘ere!” Lena approached the front door before she turned to the other women. “Well, thanks for walkin’ with me, it was a lot of fun!”

“We will see you tomorrow,” Zarya said before she turned and started back down the sidewalk.

“Bye Lena!” Brigitte added, following after the Russian.

Lena waved after them, her attention turning to Fareeha. “Did you still want to see Dr. Ziegler? She’s prob’ly not ‘ome yet, but you can wait for her if you want—“

“Actually, I’ll just talk to her tomorrow. Have a good night, Lena.” The younger Amari offered her a smile before she turned and left, leaving Lena alone.

The brunette paused a moment before she shrugged, pulling out her key and unlocking the front door. Biscuit immediately ran to greet her, running around her feet excitedly.

“Lena, is that you?” she heard Emily call.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Lena entered the living room, finding Emily dressed in clothing that definitely was not meant for a lazy night in. The brunette immediately felt her face grow hot, and though she knew she should look away, she found herself unable to do so. “Uh… goin’ somewhere?”

“I’m meeting up with some friends at a club, so get dressed.”

“Wha— you mean go with you?”

“Yes, Lena that is what I mean.”

“I don’t know if I should—“

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

-/-

Upon arriving at the club, Lena’s gaze fell on a few familiar faces. “I didn’t know you knew Sombra and Vasha.”

“Oh yeah, we’ve been friends for a while; it drives my aunt absolutely crazy.” The redhead approached the two, though before she could say much, a new song came on, prompting her and Sombra to immediately head to the dance floor. Lena paused a moment before she approached Vasha, who was still sitting at the table.

“You want something to drink?” Vasha asked, offering Lena a smile.

“Uh, I don’t really ‘ave any money—“

Vasha waved her off before she said, “Don’t worry about that; just tell me what you want.”

“… Jus’ a beer is fine.”

Vasha nodded before she stood, and a few moments later, she returned with a glass of beer, handing it to the brunette.

“Thanks.”

“Emily’s something, isn’t she?” Vasha said, gesturing towards the redhead with her drink.

“Yeah, I really like ‘er; she’s real nice,” Lena said with a grin.

Vasha let out short laugh as she took a sip from her drink. “She’s only nice because she likes you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You work for her aunt; you’ve experienced the O’Deorain temperament. Emily and her aunt have that in common.”

Lena frowned slightly. “I can’t imagine Emily yellin’ at anybody.”

Vasha let out a noncommittal noise. “Trust me, she lets that Irish temper get the best of her from time to time.”

“You’ve seen ‘er get mad?”

“Yeah, back when we were dating.”

That was information Lena had not been expecting. “You an’ Emily dated?”

“For a bit, yeah.”

Lena looked back at her beer as she processed this new information. If Emily had dated and broken up with someone like Vasha, then the brunette figured she really didn’t have much of a chance. What could she offer the redhead that Vasha couldn’t?

_Oh well. Would have been nice; I really liked her._

Vasha noticed the troubled look on Lena’s face, and she frowned slightly. “Hey, what’s up? Why the long face?”

Lena shook her head. “Nothin’; I jus’ didn’t know about you and Emily, that’s all.”

“I wasn’t trying to dissuade you or anything—“

“I know, it’s jus’… it’s hard to explain.” Lena paused for a moment before she added, “Why did you break up?”

Vasha let out a short laugh. “Well, for starters, her aunt did not like me. Then again, she doesn’t really like anyone, so I try not to take that too personally.”

“Dr. O’Deorain can’t be the only reason.”

Vasha shrugged before she said, “We were just too alike I think. Both too stubborn and too set in our ways.”

“Lena!”

The brunette looked up as Emily approached, and the redhead took her arm, tugging her off her chair and towards the dance floor.

“Come on, you’ve sat long enough.”

-/-

The next morning, Moira found Lena sitting on the couch, though she didn’t look entirely awake.

“Late night, Oxton?” the redhead asked, not bothering to mention the fact that she had been waiting up until she’d heard the two arrive home.

“A bit, but I’m ready to work.”

Moira nodded, and the two headed out the door, starting their walk towards Overwatch. Normally, Moira used her walk to work as a time to begin thinking about the day’s problems, so silence did not bother her. However, after a few minutes of silence, the geneticist glanced at Lena; silent was not exactly a character trait of the brunette.

“Something on your mind, Oxton?”

“Not really.”

Moira let out a short laugh, her breath making small clouds in the chilled air. “While I would normally believe that, you have been unusually quiet. I have known you long enough to know that you simply cannot help but chatter about this and that.”

Lena paused a moment before she said, “Las’ night when we went out, Vasha told me that she an’ Emily used to date.”

Moira’s brow furrowed for a moment before she said, “Ah, yes, the Oladele girl.” A pause. “I don’t see why that should cause you to clam up.”

Lena shrugged, and while Moira didn’t pretend to understand, she’d accept it if it kept Lena and Emily apart.

-/-

After walking home with Zarya and Brigitte again (which Lena enjoyed immensely), the brunette headed back out shortly afterwards with Biscuit by her side. Now that they lived in an actual house, Lena knew she would have to be more conscientious about walking the corgi.

Biscuit certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, running ahead when he smelled something interesting and running in circles around the brunette, letting out small excited boofs.

“Ready to go ‘ome, mate?” Lena asked as it began to grow darker, and the street lights turned on.

Biscuit let out a bark of agreement before the two started back towards Moira’s house. The corgi suddenly paused, curiously sniffling the air, and Lena looked down at him.

“What’s up?”

The corgi took off down a side street before she could stop him, and Lena quickly gave chase.

“Biscuit, come back!”

Even with his short legs, Biscuit was still quicker than Lena, and he disappeared around a corner. The brunette managed to round the same corner a few moments later, her gaze falling on Biscuit.

“Good boy,” Ashe said as Biscuit chewed the treats she’d given him. She picked Biscuit up as she straightened up, her gaze meeting Lena’s. “I forgot how cute your dog is, Lena.”

“Don’t hurt ‘im, please,” Lena begged. Just the sight of Ashe holding her dog was enough to cause Lena’s stomach to clench in a tight knot.

Ashe frowned slightly. “Now what kind of monster would hurt a dog as cute as this one?” she said as she pet Biscuit gently.

For his own part, Biscuit didn’t much mind being held, but he could sense Lena’s distress, which caused him to let out a whine.

“You and I had an agreement, Lena,” Ashe said, fixing her red eyes on the brunette. “I’ve seen you walking with your bodyguards; it’s almost like you think you need protection from me.”

“Wha— I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Lena couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that Ashe had Biscuit.

“I’ve tried being nice, but even my patience has a limit. You’re going to do a job for me, and once it’s done, I’ll consider letting you out of your contract.”

Lena knew that whatever Ashe had planned was trouble, but the brunette asked, “What’s the job?”

“Just a little spray-painting on the other side of town—“

“That’s Los Muertos territory!”

“Yes, well, they’ve been causing trouble for us lately, and I want you to remind them the consequences of crossing us.”

Lena didn’t like the sound of this at all, but what else could she do? Ashe was still holding Biscuit, and Lena desperately wanted her dog back. “All right, fine, I’ll spray your logo in a few places—“

“Oh, no, that’s not going to be enough. I want them to really learn their lesson.”

“Well, what do you want then?”

Ashe smiled slightly (not in a way Lena cared for at all) before she said, “Their leader sure does love that car of his. It would be a real shame if something were to happen to it.”

Oh no. What Ashe was asking for wasn’t just a job; it was practically a suicide mission. Painting on rival gang territory was one thing, but spraying another gang’s logo on their car? If Lena was caught doing that, the brunette was sure she would never be seen again.

“Ashe, please, there ‘as to be something else I can do—“

“This isn’t a negotiation; this is the job.”

Lena looked between Biscuit and Ashe, but she knew that the decision had already been made for her. “Fine, I’ll do what you want. Now please, give me back Biscuit—“

“Not so fast. You’ve haven’t exactly been trustworthy in recent days, so here’s what I’m going to do: I’m going to keep your little friend here as collateral. When you finish the job, you’ll get him back.”

Lena had thought this whole ordeal couldn’t get worse, but she’d obviously been wrong. “You can’t do that!”

Ashe arched an eyebrow. “Funny, because that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Lena shook her head in disbelief, but she knew there was little she could do. “Okay, I’ll do it, I’ll do the job tonight, jus’ please Ashe, please don’t hurt ‘im.”

“Don’t worry, Lena; he’ll be perfectly safe. Just get the job done; I’ll know if you don’t.”

-/-

Lena took a deep breath before she squeezed through the open window, taking a quick glance around the empty garage. Upon determining that no one was around, the brunette crept towards the car, pausing once she’d reached it. She had seen this car more than once; it was the one the Los Muertos leader always used against Ashe. What the white-haired woman had said was true, he did love this car.

_And if I don’t deface it, I won’t get Biscuit back._

Lena knew that graffiti wasn’t exactly legal, but she had never defaced private property, not like this. Her graffiti was never used for any sort of personal gain, but in this situation, she had no choice.

_Better just get this over with._

Lena pulled out a few cans of spray paint, shaking the first one before she began to spray. Her hands trembled slightly as she worked, and the brunette wanted nothing more than this job to be over.

The brunette had just finished up when she heard the sound of a door opening, and she shot to her feet, her spray cans scattering. “Shite—“ Lena quickly began trying to gather them up, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Hey, what are you doing—“

Lena dropped the cans before she began to run, her heart racing. She could hear people chasing after her, and she scaled a few nearby boxes, managing to get through the open window. The brunette hit the ground running, though she could still hear someone behind her. Her sense of direction only seemed to worsen under pressure, which was evident as she turned down an alley that ended at a chain link fence. Lena had no choice but to throw herself at it, beginning to climb.

A hand suddenly closed around her leg, and Lena lost her grip as she was yanked back down to the concrete. The brunette tried to scramble away, but her pursuer held her down, keeping her from escaping.

“Let go, you wanker!”

“Ashe wants to start a war, fine. We’ll start with her little errand girl.”

Lena heard the sound of a knife unfolding, and she struggled harder, desperate to get away. She managed to land a kick on her attacker, and his grip on her loosened, allowing her to get to her feet and begin running again. She managed to escape the vicinity of the garage, hearing more footsteps behind her.

_This was a terrible idea; if they catch up, that’ll be it for me._

Sudden headlights blinded the brunette, forcing her to stop. The Los Muertos members who had been chasing her suddenly scattered, and Lena soon saw why.

The car currently blinding her was a police car.

-/-

Moira frowned slightly at the sound of a knock at the door, and she glanced at Angela, who was sitting beside her on the couch. “Are you expecting your muscular eye candy tonight?”

The blonde rolled her eyes before she said, “I am not expecting anyone.”

The knocking sounded again, and Moira let out a sigh before she got to her feet, going to open the door. She found a police officer and a sheepish looking Lena on the other side, and her eyebrows rose at that.

“Are you Dr. Moira O’Deorain?” the officer asked.

“Indeed; what seems to be the problem?”

The officer gestured to Lena before she said, “Do you know this woman?”

For a split second, Moira considered denying it, but she knew that wouldn’t end well for anyone, so she nodded as she said, “Yes.”

“She was found in Los Muertos gang territory; I am taken to understand she is also responsible for several incidents of graffiti. Now, considering the fact that she was apparently in danger, I have chosen not to arrest her tonight. However, if she is caught in possession of spray paint or in gang territory again, she will be taken to the station.”

Moira’s lips were little more than a thin line at this moment, and she reached forward, her hand closing around Lena’s shoulder like a vice, pulling the brunette inside. “Thank you officer. I assure you, this will not happen again.”

The officer gave them a nod before turning away, and Moira closed the door, locking it.

“Dr.—“

“Stop.” Moira’s tone was sharp and cold, and Lena immediately closed her mouth. The redhead turned her multi-colored gaze on the brunette, and Lena had to resist the urge to shrink away. “When I brought you into my home, you assured me you would not be any trouble, and yet within the first week, there are police officers turning up at my door. Now, I am trying very hard to not lose my patience with you, but you have exactly five seconds to explain to me what you were doing.”

“I was walkin’ Biscuit, an’ he ran off, an’ when I found ‘im, Ashe had ‘im, an’ she said I ‘ad to do what she said or else I wouldn’t get ‘im back—“

“Lena!” Emily suddenly threw herself at the brunette in a hug, catching her off guard and almost knocking her over. “Where were you, I was worried—“

“I am handling this, so remove yourself, Emily,” Moira almost growled.

The younger O’Deorain paused before she released Lena, her face colored lightly. Still, she chose to ignore her aunt as she said, “Where’s Biscuit, what happened?”

“Ashe took ‘im—“

“Someone took your dog?! Who, where are they?!” There was a fire burning in Emily’s multi-colored eyes, and Lena had a feeling that she would fight Ashe if given the chance.

“Emily, you are not helping,” Moira said. “This Ashe is persistent; I suppose I will have to deal with her myself.”

“You?” Emily let out a noise of derision. “What are you going to do, lecture her to death? You just tell me where she is and I’ll handle it—“

“You will do nothing of the sort. I will deal with Ashe, and when I return, I will decide how to deal with you, Oxton.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I still would have preferred for you to wait at home. I can handle this on my own.”

Emily let out an amused noise. “I don’t know how you think the world works, but people are not intimated by your intelligence. Just talking to Ashe isn’t going to make her stop.”

“We will see. I can be very persuasive.”

The two rounded another corner and paused, looking around the empty alley.

“Now what?” Emily asked.

Moira paused before she replied, “Now we wait. She’s sure to be lurking around here somewhere.”

“Well, you two certainly don’t look like you belong here.”

Moira’s gaze narrowed as it fell on the white-haired woman, and she straightened up as much as she could before she said, “I take it you are this Ashe.”

“Why are dressed like you’re about to walk into a saloon?” Emily asked.

Moira scowled at her niece, pushing her back slightly as she took a step forward. “You’ve been causing trouble for my lab assistant, Lena Oxton. I am here to tell you that that ends now.”

Ashe arched an eyebrow at that. “Is that so? Well, the problem with that is that Lena and I have an arrangement—“

“Yes, I know all about your extortion plot in exchange for ‘protection’. I have seen what your protection looks like; Oxton no longer needs it. Her days of living on the streets have come at an end, and therefore, you will need to find some other manner of extracting money. Perhaps you could consider getting an actual profession, and not that of washed up television star.”

Ashe was currently looking at Moira critically with an arched eyebrow, and once the redhead had finished, she let out a short laugh. “First Lena starts walking around with bodyguards, and now she sends you to come lecture me—“

“She did not send me; she is too naive and too nice to fully realize what you are doing, and would gladly allow it to continue. I have come on my own to put an end to this—“

“Okay, this is taking too long. Hand over Biscuit, and leave Lena alone!” Emily said, moving out from behind her aunt.

“Biscuit? Oh, Lena’s dog; he is cute, isn’t he? Unfortunately, Lena and I had a deal—“

“She did what you asked!”

“I heard she got caught.”

“We are not going to debate this with you any longer. Either you hand over the canine and leave Oxton alone, or I will be forced to escalate this matter,” Moira said.

Ashe arched an eyebrow at that. “Escalate? You mean go to the police?” She laughed at that, which was not the response Moira had been hoping for. “Don’t you think that if the cops could touch me, they would have done so by now?”

“I have evidence of you putting your hands on my lab assistant—“

“Good luck getting Lena to prove that.”

Moira let out a low growl before she said, “Listen here, you lowlife thug—“

The redhead wasn’t able to finish because at that moment, Ashe threw a punch, catching the geneticist right in her eye. Moira recoiled at being struck, and one hand flew to the spot as she let out a string of angry Gaelic. Before she could think of how to respond (not that she really knew what to do, seeing as how she wasn’t exactly built for physical fights), Emily had thrown herself at Ashe, and the two were currently fighting. Unsure of how exactly to break up this fight without becoming seriously injured (Moira found herself wishing for a high pressure hose), the redhead tried the next best thing.

“Emily!”

Well that didn’t work.

“Emily, enough!” Moira attempted to grab her niece, but the younger O’Deorain easily threw her off. The geneticist let out a sigh, but had to admit that there was little she could do until either woman decided they’d had enough.

-/-

Lena glanced at the clock yet again before she looked back at her cup of tea, still untouched. Her fists clenched and unclenched nervously as she sighed yet again, prompting Angela to look up at the brunette over her glasses.

“Lena?”

Lena looked up at the doctor before she looked back at her tea. “Sorry… I’m jus’ nervous. Emily and Dr. O’Deorain went out by themselves to deal with Ashe, an’ if they get ‘urt because of me… I jus’ don’t think I can take that.”

Angela let out a “hmming” noise before she said, “I understand your concern, but Moira and Emily can take care of themselves.” The blonde paused a moment before she added, “Well, Emily can at least; Moira might be able to hide behind her.”

There was the sound of the front door opening, followed by familiar barks. Lena immediately shot out of her chair at that, running out to the entrance hall. “Biscuit!”

The corgi ran to Lena excitedly, and the brunette fell to her knees, picking him up and hugging him tightly. “I was so worried about you! Are you all right, she didn’t ‘urt you, did she?”

“He’s fine.”

Lena looked up to see Emily smiling down at her, and the brunette released Biscuit as she quickly straightened up. “Emily, you’re all beat up! What ‘appened, are you okay?”

Emily waved the brunette off as she said, “This is nothing; you should see the other guy.”

The brunette paused before she embraced the redhead and said, “Thank you… really, thank you so much. I was going absolutely mad thinkin’ about Biscuit bein’ with Ashe.”

“Well, he’s back where he belongs now—“

“Yes, we’re all back in one piece, so why don’t you go clean yourself up Emily,” Moira said, interrupting her niece.

Emily rolled her eyes, but headed off down the hallway, and Moira turned her attention to Lena. “You’re not off the hook yet, Oxton,” the geneticist continued. “While I understand Ashe drove you to desperation, I cannot ignore the fact that police brought you to my home—“

“I know, an’ I’m real sorry. I never wanted to cause any trouble for you, an’ now you and Emily have gotten into a fight because of me, an’ Emily is all beat up, an’ your shirt is all dirty—“

Moira glanced down at said shirt, as well as her mussed tie before she looked back up, shaking her head. “My shirt will survive, Oxton.”

“Still, it never should ‘ave ‘appened, an’ I understand if you want to kick me out—“

Moira rolled her eyes before she said, “I have no intention of kicking you out, Oxton. That would not solve anyone’s problems.” The geneticist let out a sigh, her exhaustion beginning to catch up with her. “It has been a long night, and we have work tomorrow, so off to bed with you.”

Lena nodded before she headed off to her room, Biscuit following after her. Moira watched them go before she let out a sigh, moving to sit in the chair opposite Angela and running a hand through her hair. Silence passed between them, and Moira glanced up to see that Angela hadn’t bothered to look up from her book.

That wouldn’t do.

“Angela, I must inform you that I have been struck during the course of a physical altercation,” the redhead said.

Without looking up from her book, Angela said, “You were sucker punched, got it.”

Moira scowled at that, and she straightened up. “Your concern is touching, Dr. Ziegler.”

Angela finally looked at her wife before she said, “You chose to go after a known gangster when you know full well you are absolutely not equipped to fight an upturned broom with a bucket for a head.”

“… You make your point quite vividly.”

-/-

“I heard you got into a fight, Doctor.”

Moira let out a sigh, not looking up at Sombra. “I see you and Emily still keep in touch. How nice for you both.” The redhead paused before she added, “And it was not so much a fight as it was a… scuffle.”

“You’re right, calling it a fight is too generous. What Emily actually said was that you got punched once and she had to jump in to save you.”

Moira scowled at that, looking up at Sombra and revealing her black eye.

“Oh, she really got you, didn’t she?” Sombra let out a laugh, which only annoyed Moira further.

“How about you get out of my laboratory.”

“Okay, easy; I didn’t think you’d be itching for another with so soon.” Sombra began snapping in a way that Moira assumed was some pop culture reference, but didn’t quite understand.

“Oxton, fetch the gremlin repellent!”

“On it!” Lena suddenly appeared from behind some equipment, a bean bag in her hand. She lobbed it at Sombra, hitting the hacker in the side of the head and prompting a string of angry Spanish.

“Now, are you going to leave, or shall I have Oxton use the fire extinguisher next?” Moira asked.

“You wouldn’t—“

“Oxton!”

“Right!”

Sombra scowled, but quickly left the lab, prompting a slight smile from the geneticist.

“Well done, Oxton.”

Lena beamed at the rare compliment, even if it was just for chasing Sombra away. “Aww, thanks!”

-/-

“I should be mad at you, you know.”

Lena paused from where she was eating her lunch, looking up at Sombra. “Oh, is this about earlier? I’m sorry for hittin’ you so hard with the bean bag, but that was what Dr. O’Deorain told me to do.”

Sombra paused a moment before she waved her off. “I’ll let it go this time, because I know you are in some actual trouble.” The hacker sat across from Lena before she said, “You really pissed of the Los Muertos.”

Lena felt a chill run down her spine, along with a feeling of dread. “How do you know about that?”

Sombra let out an amused noise. “I used to run with Los Muertos when I was younger. That’s actually how I got mixed up with Overwatch, actually, but that is a story for another time.” The hacker fixed Lena with look that lacked her usual mirth. “But in all seriousness though, you need to be careful. I still have some… connections with them, and I’ll do what I can, but I would stay away from that side of town for a while if I were you.”

“Trust me, I ‘ave no intention of going back.” Lena let out a sigh as she looked down at her sandwich, which she had stuffed full of chips. “I didn’t even want to go there in the first place, but Ashe ‘ad Biscuit—“

“Yes, Emily told me all about it.”

Lena looked back up at Sombra, another idea striking her. “And that’s another thing; Emily went after Ashe herself! She came back all beat up, but acted like it was nothin’!”

Sombra let out a laugh. “Compared to some of the fights she’s been in, that was nothing, Lena.”

“But the point is that she did that for me!” Lena looked back down at her food, too afraid to say what she actually wanted to. “She did it for me, an’ I don’t know why… we barely know each other.”

“Ay, Lena, _querida_ , you really are the epitome of the oblivious lesbian. She did that because she likes you.”

“I like her too, she’s real tidy—“

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I jus’ don’t know if she likes me… that way.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, letting out a few choice words in Spanish.

“… Does she?”

“ _Dios mio_ , Lena…”

-/-

“Oxton.”

Lena looked up at her name, quickly making her way to Moira’s side. “Yes?”

The redhead handed a folder to Lena as she said, “Take this Angela’s office, and ask if the medical nanotech prototype is ready.”

Lena nodded as she took the folder. “Be right back!” The brunette left the lab, making her way down the hall and entering Angela’s office. “Dr. Ziegler, are you ‘ere?”

“Down here,” came the doctor’s voice from behind her desk, and as Lena approached, the blonde straightened up, her hands full of papers. “What do you need?”

“This is from Dr. O’Deorain,” Lena said, holding the folder out to her. “Also I’m supposed to ask if the medical nano-thingy prototype is ready.”

Angela took the folder, though her lips pressed together tightly at the mention of the prototype. “It’s not ready yet, and Moira knows perfectly well how I feel about that.”

Lena wasn’t sure what that was about, but Angela didn’t look happy. “Sorry, she asked me to ask—“

“I understand.” A pause, followed by, “Oh, Lena, that reminds me, while I have you here, I’d like to start a medical file for you.”

“Why?”

“For liability’s sake; in case anything happens to you while you’re employed here. Also, since you are living in our home now, I’d like to be prepared should you ever need me to administer medical aid.”

Lena nodded, and she settled on the stool on the other side of the blonde’s desk, watching as the doctor typed a few thing into her tablet.

“Do you have any allergies?”

“I don’t think so; ‘aven’t had any reactions to anything that I can remember.”

Angela nodded. “Major surgeries?”

“Jus’ the one to put my accelerator in.”

“Do you recall the vaccinations you’ve received?”

“What? Oh, you mean like shots? With needles?”

“Yes.”

“Um… I think once when I was little…”

The way Lena trailed off was not reassuring, and it caused Angela to look up, arching an eyebrow. “Lena? You have been keeping up with your vaccinations, haven’t you?”

“… It’s jus’ been easier not to. Doctors ask questions, and they want money—“

“When was the last time you went to the doctor and received a shot?”

“Probably when my mum was still alive, so… a long time ago.”

Angela sighed before she said, “All right, I suppose I will have to schedule you for several then.”

Lena frowned, a feeling of slight dread falling over her. “You mean… like, an appointment for shots?”

“Yes, Lena.”

“Well ‘ow many?”

“I do not think you want to know the number.”

“… More than five?”

Angela nodded.

“… Ten?”

“I’ll let Moira know you might have trouble using your arms tomorrow.”

-/-

“You seem reluctant to leave, Oxton. Don’t tell me you’re having trouble with another gang member.”

“No, I just… Dr. Ziegler wants to give me shots after work.”

Moira’s brow furrowed slightly before she realized that Lena was referring to vaccinations, and not alcohol. “Oh, is that all? That hardly seems a reason to drag your feet.”

“But needles hurt!”

Moira gave the brunette a look. “Do you know what would hurt more? Measles. HPV. Meningitis. The list goes on; shall I continue?”

Lena let out a sigh before she said, “No…”

“Very good. Now, off to Dr. Ziegler with you.”

-/-

Christmas was at the end of the week, and Lena still didn’t have a gift for Emily. The brunette had to admit that she didn’t know enough about Emily to know what she would like, but she had to get her something, if even just to thank her for rescuing Biscuit. Luckily, Lena knew someone who did know Emily better than she did.

“Dr. O’Deorain?”

“Hmm?” Moira was currently examining something under a microscope, and she didn’t look up at her lab assistant.

“I… I’m tryin’ to figure out what to get Emily for Christmas, but I don’t really know what she likes.”

Moira let out an exaggerated sigh; it seemed every time she tried keeping the two apart, something would happen that would bring them closer together. “Oxton, discussing my niece is not a good use of our time. When you are in this laboratory, we only discuss relevant work matters.”

“… Okay, but what if thinkin’ about what to get ‘er is distracting me from workin’—“

“You think about Emily enough to distract yourself?”

Lena immediately colored at that, and she stammered out, “N-no, I didn’t mean— I was just— I don’t think about ‘er! I mean, I don’t think about ‘er all the time—“

“All right, stop before you spontaneously combust.” Moira sighed again before she said, “Emily is a simple creature; anything you get her, she will like.”

“Anything? That’s not very specific.”

“It doesn’t matter, Oxton. Emily will like any gift because it will be from you.”

“What— me? Why does that matter?”

“Good lord…” Moira shook her head, though she knew she shouldn’t be surprised by Lena’s obliviousness. “I am not going to repeat myself, and we have wasted enough time. Back to work, Oxton.”

Lena let out a sigh, but said, “Yes, Doctor.”

“I will be so glad when Emily finally goes back to university,” Moira muttered, turning her attention back to the microscope.

“What? Emily’s leaving?!”

Oh no. Moira let out a long sigh, trying to keep her composure as she looked back up. “Yes, Oxton, when winter break ends, Emily will be heading back to her university to resume her studies.”

Lena felt her heart drop at that. “Well, when will that be? How far away is her university? Is she coming back?”

“One question at a time, Oxton.” Moira paused a moment before she said, “She leaves in two weeks, her university is in Ireland, and she will return for the spring break.”

Well, that was not the news Lena wanted. Two weeks wasn’t much time, and Ireland wasn’t exactly close. “Oh…”

“Is that all? Can we return to work now, or do you have more unnecessary questions regarding my niece?”

“No… no, that’s all.”


	13. Chapter 13

“All right, whatcha think mate?” Lena held up the green scarf she’d purchased upon coming home from work. Fareeha, Brigitte, and Zarya had accompanied her as usual, and they had all had their own suggestions about what Emily might like.

Biscuit let out a small boof before he scratched at his ear with his back leg.

“What, I think it’s nice.” Lena looked down at the scarf before she said, “It would ‘elp if I knew more about ‘er, I know, but I’m doing my best.” The brunette set the scarf down before she got up, starting for the door. “Come on, let’s go get some supplies to wrap it.”

Bisucit’s gaze was instead on the end of the scarf, which was hanging off the bed. The corgi approached, sniffing curiously before he grabbed the scarf in his mouth.

“No, Biscuit—“

The corgi ignored her, instead running between her legs and out of the bedroom, and Lena quickly chased after him, the green scarf trailing behind him. The brunette threw herself forward, catching the corgi in a tackle, and rolling to avoid crushing him.

“Gotcha! Now hand over the scarf!”

The corgi instead wriggled in her grip, and Lena struggled to hold him and wrestle the scarf away. However, to Biscuit that meant she wanted to play, and the corgi managed to wriggle away, tugging on the scarf with playful growls.

“Biscuit, come on, let go!” Lena said as she held onto the other end.

“What are you doing?”

Lena let out a surprised noise at the sound of Emily’s voice, and she released the scarf, causing Biscuit to stumble back. The corgi managed to regain himself, approaching Emily and showing off the scarf proudly.

“And what is this?” Emily asked, stooping down to take it from him.

“N-no, that’s nothing, it’s jus’— I ‘aven’t ‘ad a chance to wrap it yet—“ Lena protested, quickly getting to her feet.

“Oh, so it’s a gift. Who for?”

Lena colored, which told Emily everything she needed to know.

“Ah I see.” The redhead smiled before she held the scarf back out to Lena, but the brunette shook her head dejectedly.

“No, jus’ keep it,” Lena said, her tone sad. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but Biscuit chewed it an’ pulled on it, so I guess it’s not really worth it now—“

“How about you let me be the judge of that. Or, you know, whoever this is for.”

Lena’s eyebrow rose in surprise, but she took the scarf back, looking down at it. “O-okay…”

-/-

Despite the fact that Lena and Moira had Christmas Day off from work, the brunette still woke up early out of habit. It took her a few moments to remember that she didn’t have to go anywhere, and the brunette got out of bed, picking up her wrapped gift before making her way to the living room.

The Christmas tree had several presents underneath it already, and Lena set hers underneath as well before she moved to turn the tree lights on. The brunette settled back against the couch, holding Biscuit in her lap and petting him lazily.

“You know, you can sleep in for once.”

Lena looked up to see Angela approaching, and she smiled slightly. “Habit I guess.” Lena turned her attention back to the tree, a smile on her face. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a Christmas morning like this… I ‘onestly wasn’t sure if I’d ever be able to spend a ‘oliday with a family again.”

Angela smiled fondly before she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Well, we’re happy to have you here.” The doctor straightened back up before she added, “Can I make you a cup of tea?”

“I’ll make it in a bit; for now I jus’ want to sit ‘ere and enjoy the morning.”

Angela nodded before she headed into the kitchen, and Lena sat with Biscuit, listening to the blonde prepare her morning coffee.

“Good morning, Lena.”

The brunette looked up at Emily’s voice, and the younger O’Deorain settled on the floor beside her. “Are we just waiting on my aunt now?”

“Yeah; I don’t think she’s up yet, but I don’t know for sure,” Lena replied.

“She’s not,” Angela called.

“Oh good, I can’t wait to give her shit for that.”

About ten minutes later, Moira made her way into the living room, not looking entirely awake.

“Oh, how nice of you to deign to join us,” Emily teased.

The geneticist’s gaze traveled between the three women. “Angela. Oxton. Ungrateful peasant.”

Emily scowled while Lena got to her feet, going into the kitchen and returning with a mug of coffee. “‘Ere’s your coffee, Doctor.”

Moira took the offered mug, grunting a thanks before she joined her wife on the couch.

“You know, you don’t have to do that kind of stuff for her outside of work,” Emily said, giving Lena a look.

“But she looked so tired.”

Emily rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else as Lena sat beside her again.

“I suppose we should get started then,” Moira said, gesturing to the presents under the tree. “You look rather impatient Oxton; perhaps you would like to go first?”

“Sure.” Lena pull her wrapped gift from under the tree, pausing a moment before she handed it to Emily, offering her a smile. “‘Ere you go Emily; Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you.” Emily eagerly opened the present, smiling upon opening the box and adding, “How did you know I needed a scarf?” She took the item out of the box and wrapped it around her neck. “How do I look?”

“Warm,” Lena replied with a smile.

From her spot on the couch, Moira rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her coffee.

As Lena watched Emily continue about her business, still wearing the green scarf, she immediately knew two things: she was hopelessly enamored, and Moira was not going to be happy.

-/-

“Well, they certainly had a good time,” Angela commented as she gestured to where Lena, Emily, Biscuit, and Oscar were asleep on the floor amid the Christmas carnage. They had finished dinner about twenty minutes ago, and all the excitement of the day had apparently caught up with them.

Moira let out a noise of affirmation from where she was sitting on the couch, looking out the window. “Angela, come here.”

Angela turned off the lamp, leaving only the lights of the Christmas tree to light the room, and she carefully stepped over the four as she made her way to sit beside Moira. The redhead gestured out the window, and Angela could see a flurry of snowflakes falling past the window. She felt an arm around her shoulders, and the doctor curled into her wife’s side, tucking her feet on the couch as her head came to rest on Moira’s shoulder. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the snow fall past the darkened window.

“I think this is the busiest Christmas we’ve ever had,” Angela said, her voice soft so as to keep from waking the others up.

Moira let out a noise of agreement.

“It’s nice to have the house so full though… I know you probably don’t like it—“

“I am happy if you are happy.”

Angela glanced up at her wife with a smile, and Moira pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“You know, a family can be two doctors, their niece, a lab assistant, and her dog,” Angela said, a smile playing across her lips.

Moira paused a moment before she said, “We have a dog too.”

“My mistake.” Still, the fact that Moira hadn’t denied it told Angela everything she needed to know, and cuddled closer to the geneticist.

“Now that the children are asleep, I can give you this,” Moira said after a minute or so, handing the blonde a small box.

Angela’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she took the box, looking back up at her wife. “You already got me something.”

“I did not realize there was a limit on gifts. I can take it back if you want—“

“Well let me see what it is first, and I’ll decide from there.”

Moira made a face, and Angela let out a short laugh, taking the bow off the box and opening it. Inside was a rather expensive looking bracelet, gold with inlaid diamonds around the band. It was unlike the gifts Moira usually gave her, and for a few moments, the blonde was at a loss for words.

“Well, Doctor? Shall I return it?” Moira asked.

Angela shook her head before she closed the box and settled back against Moira. “No.”

Silence passed between them for a few more minutes.

“I should probably wake Lena up and get her to bed; we all have to work tomorrow,” Angela said. She started to get up, but Moira stopped her, pulling her back. “What?”

“Let her sleep. Oxton looks a bit feverish to me, and I cannot in good conscience allow her to work if she is unwell. She should just take tomorrow to rest,” Moira said.

Angela’s brow furrowed as she looked at the redhead. “You’re okay with Lena both missing work and staying home alone with Emily?”

Moira let out a tired sigh before she said, “I believe all my attempts to keep them apart have been in vain. If those two are meant to be together, then there is nothing I can do to stop them.”

-/-

Upon waking up the next morning, Lena found herself still lying in the living room, a sea of torn wrapping paper and discarded bows around her. The brunette could feel a weight on her chest, and she looked down to see Emily’s head resting there. Lena immediately felt her face grow hot, and she froze, unsure of what to do.

_She’s sleeping on me; I haven’t prepared for a situation like this, what’s the proper procedure? Do I just let her sleep, do I try to wake her up gently? If Dr. O’Deorain sees us like this—_

It suddenly occurred to Lena that enough sunlight was pouring through the windows to indicate that was it was well past their usual start time.

 _Bollocks, I’m late!_

Lena looked back at the still sleeping Emily, her fists clenching and unclenching a few time as she struggled with the decision to wake her up or not. Emily soon stirred, however, and her eyes opened shortly after. The redhead let out a yawn before she shifted a bit, and Lena could practically feel her face flushing.

“Um…”

Emily seemed to fully realize then what she was doing, and she quickly sat up, her face also coloring. “Oh, Lena, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had, um… g-good morning.”

“N-no, it’s all right…” Lena offered her a smile before she got to her feet. “I’m late for work though; Dr. O’Deorain isn’t going to be happy—“

“Maybe my aunt gave you the day off.”

Lena’s brow furrowed. “Why would she do that?”

Emily shrugged. “Probably because Angela told her to.” Emily stood as well, stretching her arms above her head and causing her shirt to ride up a bit, revealing her stomach (which Lena did her absolute best not to stare at).

“That doesn’t sound like Dr. O’Deorain though, she doesn’t like to take days off; she says we need to be dedicated to science—“

“Why do you call her that?”

“Wha— it’s her name?”

“She isn’t a doctor; she was kicked out before she received her doctorate.”

Lena frowned slightly. “I… I know that, but she’s real smart—“

“That doesn’t make her a doctor.”

“Well she should be!”

Emily looked startled at Lena’s outburst, and she seemed to be grappling for words before she said, “Lena—“

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, but I jus’… Dr. O’Deorain isn’t a bad person, but people jus’ want to focus on one mistake she made. She has bad days, yeah, but that doesn’t mean she deserves to be treated badly. I like ‘er, and I like workin’ for ‘er.”

Emily was silent for a few moments before she said, “You’re right. My aunt isn’t a bad person; she’s just had to develop a thick skin. We’re hard on each other, but in reality… she sort of saved me.”

Lena’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Emily sighed before she gestured to the couch, and Lena sat, watching the redhead sit beside her. “When my aunt married Angela, I was… questioning my own sexuality. I didn’t realize at the time just how much my parents were keeping their disapproval to themselves, and it wasn’t until I was about thirteen that I realized I wanted what my aunt had.” Emily paused for a moment, seeming to collect her thoughts. “When I told my parents that I wanted to be like Aunt Moira… they lost it. I tried to hide it; I told people I fell down the stairs, that I ran into a door, all the old excuses. But I couldn’t hide it from Aunt Moira… she knew, and she was livid. That same day she took me in and started the paperwork to become my legal guardian. I’ve been living with her and Angela since.”

Silence passed between them, and Lena found herself wishing she was better in these sorts of situations.

“I… I’m sorry your parents were… that way, but I’m glad Dr. O’Deorain was there for you,” the brunette finally said, offering Emily a smile. “She was there for me too… and that’s what people don’t understand about ‘er. She’s not bad, she’s just…”

“Difficult,” Emily supplied.

Lena let out a short laugh before she said, “I guess that’s one word for it.”

Emily paused a moment before she stood, looking back at Lena. “You hungry? I can make breakfast for us.”

Lena nodded before she stood as well. “That sounds great.”

-/-

“Did you enjoy your day off, Oxton?”

“Yeah! I got to hang out with Emily, so that was real fun.”

Moira nodded, trying not to think about the fact that she had left Emily and Lena alone in her home for several hours. The things they could have gotten up to… it made Moira shudder just to think about it.

“She told me about ‘er parents… and what you did,” Lena added.

“Oh, I see.” Moira let out a sigh, her breath making a cloud in the chilly air. “Then you understand why I could not, in good conscience, leave Emily in that home.”

“Yeah…” Lena paused before she said, “I wonder ‘ow my mum would ‘ave reacted…”

“If she was anything like you, I’m sure she would have accepted you full-heartedly.”

Lena let out a noncommittal noise, and a few moments of silence passed before she asked, “Has Emily seen ‘er parents since then?”

“No.”

_“But… they’re my parents.”_

_“Emily, listen to me. If they cannot accept and appreciate you for who you are, then you are better off without them. You do not owe them anything.”_

-/-

Lena wrung her hands nervously, taking a deep breath before she approached Moira, who was currently observing a series of liquids in different flasks. “Doctor?”

“What is it, Oxton?”

Lena opened her mouth, and then closed it again as her courage left her.

“If you have something to say, then do so; otherwise, I am busy.”

“It’s Emily—“

“Of course it is.” Moira let out a resigned sigh as she straightened up. “I thought I told you before that this is a place of science, and yet you continue to bring up my niece.”

Silence.

“Well, are you going to leave me in suspense? Say your piece, Oxton.”

“I jus’—I really like ‘er, and I know she’s your niece, and I work for you, and you’ve been so nice, lettin’ me live in your ‘ouse—“

“Breathe, Oxton; your accent is growing too thick for me to decipher, especially with this stream of consciousness.” Moira sighed again before she turned her attention to her assistant, dreading what she knew had to be her next question. “You want my permission to date Emily?”

Lena nodded. “I want to make sure it’s okay with you… you know, since I work for you and live in your ‘ouse.”

“I see.” Moira knew she should have expected this sooner or later. She had hoped to keep the two apart, but she should have known that was foolish, especially after their first meeting. “And what are your intentions regarding my niece?”

Lena paused a moment before she replied, “I’d like to hold ‘er hand.”

A thin eyebrow arched at that. “You want to hold Emily’s hand?”

Lena nodded with a slight smile. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“… Is that all, Oxton? You merely wish to hold Emily’s hand?”

“I mean, I might like to snog ‘er too, but I can’t even think about that right now, it’s too embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing, yes.” Good God, Lena was even more innocent than Moira had initially thought. She was almost afraid for her lab assistant; Emily seemed several dating levels above her. “Well, Oxton, if this really matters so much to you, and is distracting you from your work, then I suppose I will allow you to ask out my niece.”

Lena’s face lit up at that. “Really? You’re not mad?”

“I want to be, but I can see that my energy is wasted on trying to keep you two apart. I suppose I will just have to let this relationship run its course.”

“Thank you! I promise, I’ll be real nice to ‘er!”

“I have no doubt.”

-/-

Lena had never done anything like this before. She’d had crushes before, minor ones really, but she’d never actually attempted to ask anyone out. She wasn’t even entirely sure how to go about asking, and what if Emily said yes? What would she do then?

It was overwhelming really, and the brunette had to admit that she needed help.

“Hey Fareeha?”

“Hmm?”

“Um… when you and Angela started… seeing each other, ‘ow did you go about it? Did she ask you, or did you ask ‘er?”

The younger Amari set down the weight she’d been lifting before she sat up, looking over at the brunette. “Why? What’s up Lena?”

Lena sighed before she said, “Dr. O’Deorain gave me permission to ask out Emily, but I don’t know ‘ow to do that. I’ve never done this before.”

“Who is this Emily?” Zarya asked.

“She’s O’Deorain’s niece,” Fareeha replied.

“You’re going to date Moira’s niece?” Brigitte asked.

“I want to, but I don’t know ‘ow to ask her, so I need ‘elp.”

“Look, is very simple. You must simply show her that you mean business, and you are best choice,” Zarya said.

“… I don’t know what that means, but it doesn’t sound like somethin’ I could do.”

“Look, it doesn’t have to be complicated. When I asked Angela out, I just took her to a nice dinner, and I asked her then,” Fareeha said.

Lena looked down before she said, “I don’t ‘ave a lot of money though… Emily deserves to go to a nice restaurant, but I can’t afford that.”

“Well, maybe you can find something closer to your price range,” Brigitte offered. “Like Fareeha said, it doesn’t need to be fancy; it’s more about the gesture.”

“Show her your true feelings,” Zarya added.

Lena nodded, trying to process everything she had been told.

“Lena, don’t worry too much. Emily would be crazy to reject you,” Fareeha said.

“Thanks… just wish I ‘ad more to offer ‘er.”

“Trust me, you are more than enough.”


	14. Chapter 14

Upon arriving home, Lena found Emily sitting on the couch, petting Biscuit while she read. The brunette took a deep breath before she approached, causing Biscuit to perk up.

“Emily?”

The redhead looked up, smiling at the brunette. “Oh, Lena; I didn’t hear you come in. How are you?”

“I’m good. Listen, uh… I thought maybe you’d like to go eat me tonight— eat with me!” Oh no, she was already messing up. She had to keep it together just long enough to get the words out. “I jus’… I found this really good fish and chip place and I thought maybe you’d like to eat dinner there. With me. Tonight. Right now.” The brunette found herself holding her breath, offering what she hoped was a smile and not a cry for help.

Emily paused a moment before she smiled. “Sure, that sounds good. Let me just go get changed.”

“O-oh, okay. Yeah, I’ll just… wait ‘ere.” Lena watched Emily walk off, letting out a sigh of relief before she looked back at Biscuit. “Keep your fingers crossed mate.”

Biscuit let out a small boof, and Lena made a face.

“Fine, your paws then; you know what I meant!”

-/-

“‘Ere you go.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to pay for me—“

“No, no, I asked you to come; it’s my treat.” Lena settled on the bench beside Emily, looking at the Christmas lights that were still up in the park as she began to eat. At her feet, Biscuit sat patiently, though he did let out a small whine, prompting Lena to drop a chip for him.

“Is it okay?” Lena asked after a minute or so of silence.

“Yeah, it’s good; thank you,” Emily replied, offering her a smile.

The brunette nodded, though she found herself still staring at the redhead, her fists clenching a bit as she tried to will the words to come.

_Just tell her how you feel. Tell her you like her._

Lena opened her mouth, but her courage immediately left her, and she quickly shoveled a few more chips into her mouth.

“It’s a little chilly, yeah?”

“Whaphf?” Lena looked up at Emily’s voice, seeing the redhead looking at her. She quickly swallowed as her brain raced, and she said, “Oh, uh… are you cold?” The brunette removed her bomber jacket, draping it over Emily’s shoulders.

“Aren’t you cold?” the redhead asked, pulling the jacket closer around herself.

Lena shook her head. “Jus’ used to it, I guess.” The brunette looked back down at her food, shaking her head slightly and letting out a sigh.

_Just say it, you coward. Just get it out._

“Emily, listen…” Lena looked back up, seeing the redhead looking at her expectantly.

“Yes?”

_Say it, say it, just say it, just get the words out._

“Ireallylikeyouokay?”

There, it was out. It wasn’t intelligible, but it was out. Lena could feel her face growing hot, and she just wanted a hole to open up and swallow her.

Emily’s brow furrowed slightly before she said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that—“

“I LIKE YOU!”

That came out much louder than Lena had intended, and she winced, but now that she’d started, she couldn’t seem to stop.

“I THINK YOU’RE REAL NEAT AN’ I WOULD LIKE IT VERY MUCH IF WE COULD DATE!”

“Why are you shouting?”

“BECAUSE I’M NERVOUS, I’M SO SORRY, SO PLEASE JUS’ SAY YES OR NO. I WOULD PREFER YES, BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU SAY NO, ESPECIALLY NOW—“

Emily put a hand over the brunette’s mouth, cutting her off. “Yes.”

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise, and it took her a few moment to fully process what Emily was saying yes to. “You mean… you’re saying yes to us dating?”

Emily nodded. “I was wondering when you’d get around to asking me. You haven’t exactly been subtle.”

Lena flushed, but she was too happy to feel fully embarrassed. In facts she was downright giddy; she didn’t even feel fully connected to her body, as if part of her was in danger of ascending to another plane of existence. “So… I can say you’re my girlfriend?”

“I would prefer if you did, yes. Especially in front of my aunt.”

Lena jumped to her feet, striking a triumphant pose as she shouted, “I ‘AVE A GIRLFRIEND!”

-/-

Moira suddenly sat up in bed, jerked awake by an unpleasant feeling. “Oh no.”

“What?” Angela asked sleepily.

“Something horrible has happened.”

“Stop being dramatic; go back to sleep.”

-/-

The next morning, Moira found Lena sitting on the couch, her grin appearing too wide for her face. “Are you suffering from some sort of stroke, Oxton?”

“Wha— oh, good morning Doctor.” Lena looked as though she were about to explode, and Moira let out a sigh.

_Might as well get this over with._

“What has prompted this cheerfulness, Oxton?”

“I ‘ave a girlfriend!” The words came bursting out of Lena, and Moira internally winced.

“Oh really?”

Lena nodded.

“Oh good. Congratulations.” Moira suddenly recalled the bad feeling she’d had last night, and she knew then what it had been. “It’s Emily, isn’t it?”

Lena nodded again, frantically this time.

“Grand.”

“I know, I still can’t believe it! I mean, I was shoutin’ and makin’ a real tosser of myself, but she still said yes!”

“How wonderful. No need to tell you how thrilled I am to hear this news.” Well, the inevitable had happened. Moira really shouldn’t be surprised, but the idea of her niece and lab assistant dating… one united force against her. “Since you are officially dating Emily now, we will need to discuss some stipulations, the first and foremost being that you cannot allow this relationship to distract you from your work.”

“No, of course not, I won’t get distracted!”

“You say that now, but when Emily leaves, you cannot be spending work time contacting her. What you do before and after work is your own business, but while you are in the lab, you will focus on your tasks. If I find your work ethic is beginning to slip, I will not be pleased. Do you understand?”

Lena nodded. “I won’t let this affect my work; I’ll still be a good assistant, I promise!”

“We will see. Are you ready to depart?”

Lena nodded again, and the two left the house.

-/-

“Lena! How did it go?”

The brunette grinned before she replied, “I ‘ave a girlfriend now!”

“Yes, yes, very exciting, now come along Oxton,” Moira almost growled, seizing her lab assistant by the back of her jacket and pulling her into the lab. Lena waved goodbye as she was led away, and once they were in the lab, Moira released her, handing her a coffee mug. “Try not to get too distracted?”

“Right!” Lena took the mug and disappeared down the hall, prompting Moira to let out a sigh.

-/-

“Oxton. These need to be delivered to Angela.”

Lena looked up from where she’d been transcribing notes, getting to her feet and approaching the desk, taking the folder Moira held out to her. “Be right back!” The brunette left the lab, making her way down the hallway to Angela’s office and finding the blonde sitting at her own desk. “Hi Dr. Ziegler.”

The doctor looked up, though she appeared distracted. “Oh, Lena; what can I do for you?”

“Jus’ deliverin’ files for Dr. O’Deorain.” Lena handed the folder over, and Angela took it, though her face darkened as she opened it.

“Again with this…”. Angela let out a long sigh before she stood and said, “Why don’t you go make yourself some tea Lena.”

“Wha— I ‘ave to go back to work.”

“I really think you should make some tea,” Angela repeated, firmer this time and in a way that implied it was not a friendly suggestion. “Take your time.”

“Um… okay?” Lena watched the blonde stalk from her office, and she followed her slightly down the hall, seeing her disappear into Moira’s lab and shut the door behind her. Though she knew she shouldn’t, Lena made her way up to the door, listening for voices inside.

“Moira we need to talk about this.”

“That is a folder Doctor; you’ll have to be more specific—“

“I am not in the mood for your sarcasm.” There was the sound of paper being slapped onto a hard surface, followed by, “This research you’ve been doing needs to stop.”

“And pray tell why that is.”

“You’re talking about using nanotechnology, _my_ technology, to destroy living cells—“

“Destroy and rebuild, Angela.”

“What you’re proposing is unethical; you’re essentially weaponizing what should be used exclusively for healing!”

There was a silence, and Lena could practically hear Moira’s gaze narrowing. “And what code of ethics are we following, Doctor? This method would not kill people; it would merely allow the use of their healthy cells in order to heal the dying. How is that wrong?”

“Do no harm, Moira—“

“Do not recite your hippocratic oath at me; are you telling me that people who donate bone marrow feel no harm? That they do not willingly allow themselves to be injured so that others can be healed?”

“Your method has the potential to kill people. If used incorrectly, it could completely disintegrate their cellular structure, not to mention potential side effects. What if the cellular destruction doesn’t stop even after the procedure? What if the recipient’s cells start multiplying out of control?”

“That is why I need to do further research, and why I need your assistance with the prototype—“

“No Moira. This method is too unpredictable, and I won’t help you. I would advise you stop now before this reaches HR.”

“Oh, HR; you mean the first people who weaponized your technology? Do not forget, Angela, it was Ana who okayed the biotic rifle project, against your wishes I might add, and I do not think she would turn her nose up at this—“

“Stop. This project will go no further, do you understand?”

“You cannot tell me what to do—“

“Moira. Enough.”

Silence, followed by footsteps. Lena immediately scurried towards the kitchenette, her gaze resolutely downwards as she heard Angela pass behind her. The brunette glanced up, watching her disappear back into her office. Lena let out a sigh before she turned and made her way back to Moira’s lab, her gaze falling on the geneticist.

Moira was sitting at her desk still, a look that Lena couldn’t quite read on her face. The folder Angela had thrown down was sitting on the desk, and Lena approached cautiously, unsure of how Moira might react.

“Um… Dr’ O’Deorain? Are you all right?”

Moira let out a sigh before she stood, picking up the folder. “I am fine, Oxton. Angela and I just have… different opinions on my latest research.”

“She sounds like she doesn’t like it.” Lena realized she had just admitted to eavesdropping, and she winced internally.

Moira gave her a look, but only said, “I suppose you could say that.” The redhead slid the folder into one of the many organizers on her desk before she sighed again. “Return to what you were working on before, Oxton.”

-/-

“You know I’m going to start thinkin’ you prefer Emily over me.”

Biscuit let out a boof, his back end wagging with his tail, though he didn’t leave Emily’s lap.

“You say that, but he always comes when you call his name,” Emily said, offering the brunette a smile. “How was your day?”

“Oh, it was good.” Lena sat on the couch beside the redhead, reaching over to pet the corgi. She glanced at Emily, still having trouble believing that their date had actually happened, and Emily had actually agreed to dating her. “Hey Em?”

“What’s up, _a mhuirnín_?”

Lena opened her mouth, then closed it. “What’s that mean, that word you just said?”

Emily colored lightly before she said, “It means ‘love’; it’s a common term of endearment.”

Lena immediately felt like wriggling in happiness before melting into a puddle of useless lesbian, but she instead said, “O-oh…”

“I won’t use it if you don’t want me to—“

“No, no it’s fine! I like it!”

Emily smiled before she said, “What were you going to say before?”

“Uhh… oh! Right, um, can I try something?”

“What is it?”

Lena held her hand out before she said, “I jus’ wanna ‘old your ‘and.”

Emily looked a little confused at the formal request, but she took Lena’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lena immediately grinned at the sight of their joined hands as she said, “Yeah, that’s nice.”

Emily would be lying if she said she fully understood, but Lena was happy, and that was what mattered to her.

-/-

“She’s really not like anyone I’ve ever dated before. If I’m being honest, I think she’s in a class entirely of her own.”

Sombra nodded before she said, “She does seem that type. I mean, she likes your aunt.”

“I mean, she formally asked to hold my hand, and then she looked like she couldn’t be happier.”

“Careful, she might explode once you actually have sex—“

“Shut up, I can’t even think about that.” Still, Emily was smiling.

“You really like her though, yeah? I mean, she seems to be in Heaven with you.”

Emily nodded before she said, “Yeah… I can’t explain it, but there’s something about her that just feels like… I don’t know, it just feels like we’ve been waiting for each other or something. Like we’re supposed to be together.”

“ _Que romantic_.”

Emily gave the hacker a look at her sarcastic tone, giving her a friendly finger gesture. “All right, I’m going to go save my girlfriend from having lunch with my aunt again.”

“Have fun.”

Emily left Sombra’s office, making her way down the halls and eventually reaching Moira’s lab. She didn’t bother knocking as she stood in the doorway, looking around the crowded lab. Her gaze fell on Lena, who was standing beside Moira, furiously scribbling as the geneticist spoke.

“Wow, this place is even more crowded than I remember,” Emily commented, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.

Her voice caused both women to look up, and a smile spread across Lena’s face. “Emily! Whatcha doin’ ‘ere?”

“Yes, please tell me why you have felt the need to invade my laboratory,” Moira added, a look of disdain on her face.

“I came to get Lena for lunch. Thought she might want to go somewhere off campus,” Emily replied.

Lena brightened at the suggestion, but she paused and looked at Moira, waiting to see what the redhead would say.

Moira looked between the two before she sighed and said, “Fine, but make sure you are back in one hour exactly.”

“I will!” Lena dropped the pad and pen she’d been holding before she hurried over to Emily.

“Nice lab coat,” the younger O’Deorain commented.

“Thanks! Dr. O’Deorain gave it to me; don’t I look official?”

Emily nodded before she said, “You might want to change for lunch though.”

“Oh, right.” Lena stripped off the lab coat, hanging it up before she slid into her bomber jacket. 

Before she could do it up, Emily took over, zipping it up for her and fixing her collar, shooting her aunt a mischievous look as she said, “Let me help you with that.”

“Aww, thank luv.”

Moira responded with a look of disgust, knowing exactly what Emily was up to, and she had to resist the urge to literally throw her niece out. This was a place of SCIENCE after all, not for some coquettish showing between her niece and lab assistant.

“Emily—“

“Let’s go,” the younger O’Deorain said, taking Lena’s hand and leading her from the lab.

The brunette immediately colored at that, and managed to get out a weak, “O-okay,” as she followed Emily out.

-/-

As happy as Lena was with Emily, there was a small part of her that felt sad because she knew this wouldn’t last. The redhead would be heading back to university soon, and Lena had a sick feeling that once they were apart, Emily would forget all about her and find someone better, someone who wasn’t homeless and living with her aunt.

“Lena?”

The brunette looked up at her name, seeing Emily looking at her expectantly. “Huh?”

Emily smiled slightly before she said, “Where did you go?”

“I… I didn’t go anywhere, I’m right ‘ere.”

“Is that why your sandwich has been hanging in midair for the past few seconds?”

Lena looked down at her food before she set it back down with a sigh. “Emily, listen… these past few days ‘ave been great; you really don’t know jus’ ‘ow ‘appy I’ve been, bein’ with you.”

Emily’s brow furrowed slightly. “Why does this sound like the beginning of a break-up speech?”

“Wha— no! No, I would never— I’m not— what I’m tryin’ to say is that I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

I’m scared of losin’ you. I know you ‘ave to go back to Uni soon, and I’m afraid that when you do… I don’t know, you’ll find someone better. I’m jus’ me, an’ I can’t offer much, I know that, but—“

Emily reached over, placing a finger over Lena’s lips and stopping her. “Lena, just because I won’t physically be here doesn’t mean I’m going to forget about you. I said yes to dating you because I like you, not because it was convenient. We’ll still be able to keep in touch, and I’ll be back in the spring.” The redhead offered her a smile, which Lena returned. “Besides, you just being yourself is enough for me; you don’t need to offer me anything else, I promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Now that Christmas is over, you know what’s coming up.” Angela held up a rather fancy looking envelope, and Moira let out a sigh.

“The Annual Science Gala. Yes, I am aware.”

“Don’t pretend like you hate it. You love dressing up for this; remember what you said to me last year?”

“I do not recall—“

“‘Angela, I am going to be the prettiest scientist at the ball’.” Angela gave her a wife a look.

Moira was silent for a few moments before she said, “And I was.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, though she was smiling fondly. “Anyway, I was curious as to whether or not you plan on using your plus one.”

Moira’s lips twitched slightly as she considered. “I suppose I should bring Oxton, if only to shut up the others gossiping about me. Also now that Emily and Oxton are officially dating, I shudder to think what they would do if we left them in the house alone overnight.” The geneticist visibly shuddered as she added, “Can you imagine, Angela; young lesbians alone in my house?”

“It’s more likely than you think.”

The redhead shot her wife a look, and the doctor looked away innocently. “And what about you? Are you planning on bringing your muscular eye candy again?”

“You know her name.”

Moira shrugged in a noncommittal way.

“And no, I was not planning on bringing Fareeha.”

Moira’s brow furrowed slightly. “Then who shall be accompanying you, Doctor?”

Angela paused a moment before she said, “Emily.”

Silence.

“That is not funny, Angela,” Moira said. “Tell me who you really intend on bringing—“

“I told you, I’m bringing Emily. There’s no reason Lena should be alone at this event.”

“Emily will definitely find some way to embarrass me.”

“Moira, trust me, if Emily has a choice between you and Lena, she’s not going to choose you.”

Moira let out a sigh, but it was obvious that Angela was not going to budge on this issue. “Fine; at least I can keep an eye on them this way. I will not allow any funny business—“

“I really don’t think your niece and her girlfriend are going to try anything in a bed five feet away from us.”

-/-

“Oxton.”

Lena looked up at her name, and she approached Moira. “Yes?”

Moira paused a moment before she said, “At the end of every year, an annual gala is held honoring scientists and the work we have done throughout the year.”

“Sounds fun!”

“Yes. In any case, every attendee is allowed to bring one guest, and this year, I will be bringing you.”

“Me?” Lena was honestly surprised by that; a gala sounded like something far fancier than she’d ever attended. “I… wow, thank you.”

Moira let out a noise of affirmation before she added, “Now listen to me, Oxton; this is a prestigious event that takes place over the course of two days. There will be a formal dinner, followed by ballroom dancing.” The redhead paused a moment, reading Lena’s expression. “I suppose it would be too much to hope that you know how to ballroom dance?”

“No, I don’t know ‘ow to do that, but since I won’t ‘ave anyone to dance with, I’ll jus’ sit quietly.”

Moira grimaced internally, knowing what she had to say next. “Actually, Angela is bringing Emily as her guest, so you will have someone to dance with.”

Lena’s eyes widened at that. “Emily is going?”

“Yes.”

“… But I don’t know ‘ow to dance. An’ I don’t ‘ave anythin’ that nice to wear—”

“I will take care of your clothing. As for the dancing, I suppose I will have to teach you.”

-/-

Moira paused as she pulled up the music on her laptop, setting it at a medium level before she turned to Lena. “Do you have any experience with dancing, Oxton?”

“Um, formally? No, but I can do this!” Lena launched into a dance that Moira could only describe as a form of Charleston, and the redhead shook her head.

“Stop that immediately,” Moira said. “Never do it again.”

“I thought it was cute,” Angela supplied from where she was sitting on the couch.

Moira shot her wife a look before she said, “I see we’ll have to start from scratch then. We only have a limited amount of time before Emily arrives home—“

“Why don’t you want to practice with her again?” Angela asked.

“‘Cause I want it to be a surprise,” Lena replied. “I don’t want Emily to know I can’t dance.”

Angela let out a “hmm”ing noise, but didn’t comment further.

“As I was saying, our time is limited, so you need to listen closely, Oxton,” Moira said. She looked at Angela before she added, “Care to join us, Doctor?”

The blonde paused before she got to her feet, approaching the two.

“All right Oxton, take Angela’s hand and place your other hand on her hip,” Moira said.

Lena immediately turned red as she said, “Put my hands where—what—no, I can’t do that.”

“Oxton—“

Angela took the brunette’s hands, placing them appropriately and causing Lena’s flush to darken further. “There, see, that was easy enough.”

Lena mumbled some unintelligible response, and Moira rolled her eyes.

“If you can keep from expiring Oxton, we’ll begin.”

As the lesson progressed, it became increasingly obvious that Lena really had no experience with formal dancing. The brunette was trying her hardest, but still stepped on Angela more than once (and apologized profusely each time).

“All right Oxton, that’s enough for today,” Moira said after an hour. “Emily will be home soon, so we’ll attempt to pick this up tomorrow.”

Lena moved to sit on the couch, looking rather dejected. Biscuit, who had been watching from the couch, perked up when she sat down, and squeezed himself under her arm and into her lap, looking pleased.

“Don’t wallow, Oxton,” Moira said, noticing Lena’s expression and posture.

“I jus’ don’t feel like I’m gettin’ this at all, an’ it’s going to be even ‘arder all dressed up.” Lena paused a moment before she looked up at Moira and added, “Do I ‘ave to wear a dress?”

Moira paused before she said, “Do you want to wear a dress?”

Lena made a face before she said, “No, I don’t want to, but I know that’s what women are s’pposed to do—“

“I do not allow society to dictate my choices, and neither should you Oxton. If you do not wish to wear a dress, then we will find you a suitable tuxedo.”

Lena’s eyes went wide at that before she said, “I can do that?!”

Moira arched an eyebrow at Lena’s surprised tone. “Why does that shock you?”

“Jus’… you know, whenever you see people at a fancy event, the women are always wearin’ dresses. Never seen any in a tux.”

“Well then this will be quite the experience for you, Oxton.”

-/-

“Wow, this place is fancy!” Lena commented as they entered the hotel. She craned her neck back as she looked up at the ceiling, almost turning in a full circle.

“Emily, please ensure Oxton doesn’t become lost,” Moira said as she made her way across the lobby.

Emily took the brunette’s hand, leading Lena gently as she followed after her aunt. Check-in went fairly smoothly, and soon the four were in the elevator, heading up to their room.

“We have three hours to get ready for dinner,” Moira said as they made their way down the hallway. She paused outside their door, unlocking the door and pushing it open. “So I suggest we decide the shower schedule now—“

“This room is huge!” Emily interrupted, moving past her aunt and pulling Lena into the room with her. Moira let out a low growl, but Angela placed a hand on her arm, a slight smile on her lips.

“There’s only two beds,” Lena said after looking around. “Does the couch fold out or somethin’—“

“Lena, we’re sharing a bed,” Emily said, setting her bag on one of the beds.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat at that, and all she could manage was a weak “O-oh…”

“As I was saying, we need to prepare for dinner,” Moira said, not entirely pleased at having the conversation run away from her. “If no one objects, I will be utilizing the shower first.”

“Have fun,” Emily said before she flopped onto the bed, picking up the remote and turning on the television.

Moira scowled slightly, but gathered up her toiletries and clothing before she started for the bathroom. “Keep an eye on them,” she said to Angela in a low voice.

“Of course,” Angela replied as she pulled a book from her bag, opening it and beginning to read. “I have my eyes open.”

-/-

“Now over and pull.”

Lena did so carefully, looking down at her tie. “I did it!”

“Very good Oxton.” Moira smoothed her own tie before she picked up her jacket, sliding into it.

“Thanks!” Lena picked up her jacket as well, putting it on and doing up the buttons. “I jus’ ‘ope Emily is impressed too.”

Moira glanced at the brunette before she said, “You clean up nicely, Oxton. You have nothing to worry about.”

Lena smiled at that, and the sound of the bathroom door opening caught her attention. She looked over to see Emily emerging, and for a moment, her heart stopped. The younger O’Deorain was wearing a deep blue dress that almost touched the floor, and it shimmered in a way that reminded Lena of the night sky.

“Emily, you… wow,” Lena said, approaching the redhead and causing her to flush slightly. “I can’t believe ‘ow amazing you look. N-not that you don’t always look amazing! I jus’ mean you’re so bloody gorgeous.”

“Thank you Lena. You look very handsome.”

Lena grinned, and Moira rolled her eyes.

“If we’re all ready, shall we head down? I detest being late,” the geneticist said.

With everyone in agreement, the four left the room, and after closing the door, Moira offered her arm to Angela, who took it.

Lena watched as they started down the hallway, and she paused a moment before she copied Moira’s gesture, offering her own arm to Emily. The younger O’Deorain smiled before she took it, and Lena colored lightly, though she was smiling as well.

The trip downstairs was rather uneventful, and as they entered the ballroom, Lena could see a multitude of tables, decorated and set in a far fancier manner than she’d ever seen. She followed Moira to their table, and the four sat down. Lena didn’t recognize the others at their table, and her gaze wandered down at the place setting in front of her. She immediately found herself feeling very lost, and she leaned over as she said, “Psst, Emily.”

“Hmm?”

“Why do I ‘ave so much silverware?””

“Why are you whispering?”

“So no one else ‘ears me.”

Emily smile slightly before she said, “Just follow my lead, _a mhuirnín_.”

-/-

Somehow, Lena managed to make it through dinner without thoroughly embarrassing herself, but after it ended and people started making their way to the dance floor, the brunette knew what that meant. Lena glanced at Emily, who was still finishing up her dessert, and she looked back down at her own empty ice cream dish.

_You can do this._

Moira and Angela had finished as well, and Lena watched as they made their way to the dance floor, leaving the two alone.

“That was good,” Emily said, catching Lena’s attention. “I’ve never been to this event before, but now I see why my aunt goes every year, despite her growing contempt for the human race.”

Lena let out a noise of affirmation, her fists clenching and unclenching a few times before she got to her feet, offering Emily a hand. “Do… do you want to dance?”

Emily smiled before she took Lena’s hand, and the two made their way to the dance floor, taking up their positions. Lena took a deep breath, offering Emily a smile as the music started.

_Just don’t step on her and you’ll be fine._

From where she was dancing with Angela, Moira glanced at the younger couple, watching as Lena began to lead her niece.

“Well, look at that,” Angela said, a smile playing across her lips. “Looks like your teaching paid off.”

Moira let out a noncommittal noise, and Angela rolled her eyes.

“Hey. Look at me.”

Moira did so, and her wife smiled.

“You can’t control them, as much as I know you want to, and you shouldn’t be worried. Lena is a good person—“

“It’s not Emily I’m worried about; it’s Oxton. I know how Emily is—“

“She waited for Lena to approach her; I think you need to give her more credit.”

“I just don’t want Oxton to get hurt—“ Moira realized what she was saying, and she immediately stopped talking.

Angela smiled and pretended to have no idea what that meant.

-/-

“Enjoying yourself, Oxton?”

Lena nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! This is real great—“ The brunette was cut off as her gaze fell on a woman across the room. She was wearing a simple black dress, and her legs seemed longer than necessary. Her dark hair was done up rather fancy, and her honey colored eyes were directed down at her drink in her hand. There was just something about her that was oddly intoxicating, and Lena found that she couldn’t look away.

Moira followed Lena’s gaze and upon discovering what she was staring at, she let out a low growl. She seized the brunette by the back of her head before forcing it down. “You have just started dating my niece—“

“I was jus’ lookin’ at ‘er, I wasn’t thinkin’ anythin’ like that! I’m sorry!” Lena protested.

“Moira O’Deorain.”

The geneticist released Lena at the sound of her name, sighing internally before she said, “Arsenic. How wonderful that you could make it.”

Lena meanwhile was rubbing the back of her head, and she looked up to see two women standing in front of them, and one of them was the tall woman she had been staring at earlier. Despite the fact that she was looking at them, her gaze seemed unfocused, as if she didn’t quite register what was happening.

“I’m sure you remember Amélie,” the other woman, Arsenic, said as she gestured to the golden eyed woman.

“Yes,” Moira almost growled.

“Is this your lab assistant? I heard you had acquired a new one that you haven’t managed to scare off,” Arsenic said.

“Yes, this is Lena Oxton.”

As Lena looked at Arsenic, she got the same unsettled feeling she had around Dr. De Kuiper, and the brunette knew then that she did not like this woman. However, her assistant, Amélie… Lena found herself intrigued.

“I trust we’ll see you both tomorrow morning at the award ceremony?” Arsenic continued. “Perhaps you’ll actually manage to acquire one this year—“

“Oh, are you gonna be mean to Dr. O’Deorain too?” Lena interrupted angrily, moving between the geneticist and Arsenic.

“Oxton—“

“You all think this is okay jus’ because she made a mistake—“

“I was wondering where you two went off to.” Angela approached the four, standing beside her wife. Her gaze fell on the other two women and she added, “Nice to see you could attend Arsenic, and you brought Amélie.”

“Dr. Ziegler. We were just having a discussion—“ Arsenic started.

“No! She was sayin’ mean things to Dr. O’Deorain!” Lena protested, looking at Angela.

Angela paused a moment before she said, “I see. Well, that just cannot be correct.” One arm snaked around Moira’s as the blonde moved closer to her wife and added, “It would be very rude to say such things in public, especially at such an event to which we were all invited. Tell me, Arsenic, where exactly did you acquire your doctorate again? Surely you must have one; it’s not as though you could manage an invitation here on just shady science and money, could you?”

Arsenic’s lips had pressed together tightly enough that her mouth was little more than thin line, and she merely said, “Enjoy the rest of your evening,” before she turned and left.

Lena’s gaze caught Amélie’s, and for a moment, the taller woman seemed to fully focus on the brunette. In an instant, it was over, and and Amélie followed after Arsenic, leaving Lena with a slew of questions.

“I don’t need an army of valiant defenders,” Moira grumbled once the three were alone.

“You have people who care about you; I know it’s hard for you to accept, but it’s true.”

“That woman with Arsenic, Amélie—“ Lena started.

“No Oxton.”

“But you both seemed like you knew ‘er. Who was she?”

“A disappointment and a traitor,” Moira said darkly.

“…. Yeah okay, but that doesn’t really answer my question—“

“Enough questions! She doesn’t matter!” Moira pulled herself away from Angela before she stalked off, leaving her wife alone with Lena.

“Oh, I made ‘er mad,” Lena said, visibly drooping a bit.

“It’s not your fault. Amélie is just a sore subject for her,” Angela said.

“But why? What ‘appened?”

The blonde let out a sigh before she said, “When Moira first started working at Overwatch, Amélie was her first lab assistant. Moira trusted her with much of her early research, and at one point, Amélie knew more about Moira’s work than I did. But then without warning, she left to work for Talon, and took all of Moira’s research with her.” Angela let out a sigh before she continued, “You can understand why Moira has had problems trusting lab assistant since. I believe you are the first one she’s started to trust since then, which is why you must stay far away from Amélie.”

Lena nodded, though her mind was racing. Why would Amélie just leave and betray Overwatch and Dr. O’Deorain like that? There had to be a reason, right?

“Lena? I need you to understand that this is very important. If Moira suspects that you are colluding with Amélie—“

“No, no, I won’t! I would never do what she did, I promise!”

Angela nodded. “Good. Now let’s return to the table.”

“You go; I ‘ave to use the bathroom.”

The doctor nodded before she walked off, and Lena paused a moment before she started across the ballroom, scanning the room for Amélie. She caught sight of her and Arsenic leaving, and she quickly started after them, making sure to keep her distance so she wouldn’t be spotted.

“I’m heading back to the room; stay if you wish,” she heard Arsenic say. There were receding footsteps, and Lena peered around the corner to see Amélie standing alone, looking down at a keycard in her hand. She remained that way for a few seconds before she turned and started off down another hallway.

Lena took a deep breath before she followed after Amélie, watching the taller woman disappear through a doorway. The brunette quickly followed, finding herself in what looked like an older wing of the hotel. It was empty except for several pieces of furniture, and Lena looked around, trying to spot Amélie.

“You’ve been following me.”

A hand suddenly seized her by the back of her jacket, and Lena found herself being pulled back and shoved up against the wall. Upon regaining herself, she saw that it was Amélie, and the taller woman had a firm grasp on her jacket collar.

“You should be careful about blindly following mysterious women, _cherie_ ,” Amélie continued.

“You’re French!” It was all Lena could think to say upon hearing Amélie speak.

Amélie’s brow furrowed slightly (that was obviously not the response she’d been expecting) before she said, “ _Oui_ ; how observant of you. Did Overwatch send you to try and break me—“

“Wha— nobody sent me!”

“So you are here on your own? Alone?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Amélie’s gaze narrowed as she looked Lena up and down; clearly this woman’s ability to sense danger was severely hampered, if not missing altogether.

“So, uh, are you gonna let me go, or…?” Lena’s gaze traveled down to where Amélie was holding her, and she noticed the blue tinge that seemed to spread up from the French woman’s fingers. “Um, did you know your ‘ands are turning blue?”

Amélie paused, looking down at her hands, and she seemed to be having trouble making the connection between her brain and the appendages in question. After a few moments, she released the brunette and took a step back, watching Lena fix her jacket. “Why did you come after me?”

Lena paused for a moment before she replied, “I jus’… I was curious about you, I guess. I mean, I know you used to work for Dr. O’Deorain and Overwatch, right?”

Amélie crossed her arms before she said, “That was a long time ago.”

“Yeah, that’s what Dr. Ziegler said.” The brunette paused a moment before she added, “Why did you leave?”

Amélie fixed Lena with a gaze harsh enough that Lena considered taking a step back. “You are very bold, _cherie_ , or very stupid to come after me alone and start asking such questions.”

Lena straightened up as much as she could as she said, “Look, I jus’ ‘ad a feelin’ that maybe there was more to you than people were sayin’—“

Amélie suddenly seized her by her tie, pulling the brunette close and causing her heart to race in a rather unwelcome way. “Is that so? How kind of you.” Her hand ghosted along Lena’s cheek, and the brunette could feel herself beginning to sweat. “You want to get to know me, is that it?”

“Y-yeah— but not like in that way! I ‘ave a girlfriend!”

A smile played across Amélie’s lips at that, but only for a moment. “Lucky woman. You had better hold onto her, Lena Oxton.”

_Oh bloody hell Lena, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey, where did you go?”

Lena paused at the question; she didn’t want to lie (having already lied about going to the bathroom, though she did stop there on the way back so it wasn’t truly a lie), but she didn’t want to admit the truth in front of Moira and Angela. “Uh… I was in the bathroom, and then I explored the ‘otel a bit.”

Emily nodded, watching Lena fidget a bit, and as the brunette fixed her tie, Emily noticed a flash of blue on her palm. “What’s on your hand?” she asked, reaching for said hand.

“N-nothin’!” Lena quickly pulled her hand away, which caused Emily’s brow to furrow.

“Okay, since I know you’re terrible at lying, I am going to look right in your eyes and ask you what’s going on,” Emily said, her tone sounding briefly like her aunt’s.

Lena could feel herself beginning to sweat, and her gaze flashed over towards Moira and Angela before she quickly replied, “Look, I can’t tell right now, but I will later once we’re alone, I promise.”

Emily seemed content with that answer, and she nodded, reaching up to cup Lena’s cheek gently for a few moments. The brunette smiled at the contact, and Emily lowered her hand as she said, “It’s going to be time for the countdown soon; you know what that means.”

Lena didn’t. “No.”

Emily rolled her eyes fondly before she said, “When the clock strikes midnight, that means…?”

“… It’ll be tomorrow?”

“Okay, yes, you’re not wrong, but I was trying to get at something else.”

“… I’m bad at this game, please jus’ tell me.”

Emily let out a short laugh before she said, “A kiss, Lena. People kiss at midnight.”

“Ohhhh, okay.” Lena nodded, though Emily could tell she hadn’t fully processed what that meant.

_3, 2, 1…_

“Wait, do you mean us?!”

There it was.

“Yes, that is what I meant,” Emily said.

Lena honestly wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Of course kissing Emily had crossed her mind before, but she never let herself linger on it for too long, or she’d find her face growing hot. To know now that it was something expected from her…. Lena wasn’t sure how to prepare for such.

Emily noticed Lena’s lack of response and expression, and she frowned slightly. “Unless that makes you uncomfortable.”

“N-no, believe me, I want to snog you, I jus’… I’ve never done anythin’ like that before. I don’t know how it’s s’pposed to go—“

“Lena, you’re overthinking this. Kissing is just… it’s just something you feel, you know?”  
“No I don’t know.”

Emily couldn’t help but let out a short laugh before she said, “Just don’t worry, okay? You’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” Lena had to admit that she was feeling a bit foolish right now. Having to admit to Emily that she didn’t even know how to kiss someone… she was beginning to wonder what exactly Emily saw in her. The brunette had so many thoughts buzzing around in her head that by the time the countdown began, she barely even registered it. All she knew was that when it hit zero, she and Emily were supposed to kiss. She was sure the redhead had high expectations, and Lena just didn’t know if she could match up.

_Don’t think, don’t think about it, that’s only making it worse._

It was almost time… just a few seconds left. Lena took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as the countdown hit zero. She had barely turned towards Emily before the redhead threw herself at Lena, her arms wrapping around the brunette’s neck. Lena was acutely aware of the fact that their lips had met, which meant it was happening, _they were kissing!_

Lena’s brain immediately flat-lined, and she barely had the presence of mind to wrap her arms around the redhead. She wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but eventually, Emily pulled away, offering the brunette a smile.

“Happy new year, Lena.”

“Y-yeah…”

Well, there were certainly worse ways to start the new year.

-/-

With all the festivities over for the night, the four had headed back to their hotel room, and Lena was currently in the bathroom, loosening her tie as she prepared to change for the night. A flash of blue caught her attention, and the brunette paused, letting out a sigh as she looked down at the number written on her hand.

_”L-look, I don’t know what you’re playin’ at—“_

_“I am not playing at all, cherie.” Amélie finally released her, and Lena quickly pulled away, taking a few steps back. “Trust me when I say this is no game, and you will definitely get hurt if you continue.” For the briefest of moments, Lena saw a flash of sadness in Amélie’s eyes as she added, “You should just forget this conversation ever happened.”_

_“Wha— why?” Lena was filled with concern once again, and she took a step towards Amélie. “Are you in some sort of trouble?”_

_Amélie paused for a few moments, looking at Lena before she said, “Why do you care? Your agency has already condemned me, and for good reason.”_

_“But—“_

_Before she could react, Amélie’s hand shot out and caught Lena by the throat, and fear gripped the brunette. The French woman seemed to be struggling with how to proceed, and the two didn’t move for a few tense seconds. Finally, Amélie released her slowly, and Lena took a shaky breath._

_“Talon is dangerous,” Amélie said slowly, the words sounding as though she were pulling them from the back of her throat. “Working for Moira already puts you at risk; don’t make it worse by meddling.”_

_Lena could tell that Amélie was trying to warn her, but why would the French woman do that if she really was just a traitor, like everyone believed? “I’m sorry, but I can’t jus’ walk away.”_

_Amélie shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly. “You really are not going to give up, are you?”_

_“No.”_

_The French woman paused for a moment before she took Lena’s wrist, pulling something from the small clutch on her shoulder. She began writing on the brunette’s palm, which made Lena’s heart begin to race again._

_“What are you doin’—“_

_“You refuse to walk away, and I see no other way to get rid of you,” Amélie replied, releasing the brunette._

_Lena pulled her hand back and looked down, seeing a number written there. “What is this?”_

_“We will see how far the depths of your concern go.”_

“What’s happening in there, Oxton? Remember that we only have one bathroom to share.”

Moira’s voice and knocking at the door pulled Lena back to the present, and the brunette shook her head, which was still filled with questions. She quickly finished changing her clothes before she unlocked the door, seeing Moira standing on the other side.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Lena said, offering the redhead a slight smile as she made to rub the back of her neck.

Moira’s gaze caught a flash of blue at the action, and she caught the brunette’s wrist, forcing her to stop. “What is this?” she asked as she gestured to the writing on Lena’s palm.

Lena immediately felt a cold sweat break over her as her heart began to race. She struggled to find her voice as she managed to get out a weak, “I…”

“I recognize Amélie’s handwriting when I see it.” Moira’s tone had gone dangerous, and for a moment, Lena wondered if perhaps this would be how it ended for her. “What were you doing with her?”

“I jus’—“

“Have you been working with her this whole time?” Moira’s grip tightened on Lena’s wrist, the brunette winced. “Was that Talon’s plan from the beginning? I let you into my home, let you get close to my family—“

“Moira!” Angela was suddenly beside her, a firm hand on her arm. “Calm down; Lena isn’t with Talon.”

“But—“

“Stop and look at what you’re doing.”

Moira looked down, realizing that she had pinned Lena up against the wall, and the brunette had the same scared expression she’d had the day Moira had blown up at her. The redhead paused a moment before she released Lena and took a step back, trying to compose herself.

“Lena! Are you okay?” Emily had rushed to the brunette’s side, and was currently looking her over with concern.

“I’m fine…”

Emily glared at her aunt before she said, “You could have really hurt her! What were you thinking?”

“Emily, I’m okay—“

“No, she’s right. I wasn’t thinking.” Moira let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it back. Calm, she needed to remain calm. “Oxton, I need to know what you were doing with Amélie.”

Lena looked between the three, knowing they all expected an answer, and after swallowing hard, the brunette found her voice. “I followed after Amélie once she was alone, an’ we talked—“

“Wait. What do you mean, you talked?”

“… Um… we ‘ad a conversation? I mean, she did pin me up against the wall and grab my throat—“

“She what?” Emily looked ready to kill, but Moira put a hand out, her attention focused on Lena.

“She actually spoke to you?” Moira continued.

“Yeah; why do you keep askin’ me that?”

A pause.

“Lena… after Amélie left, she refused to speak to anyone,” Angela said. “You saw her earlier with Arsenic; she didn’t say a word. For her to speak to you now… well, you can see why we’re surprised.”

Lena’s brow furrowed at that. “I didn’t get that impression from ‘er. She was pretty open when we talked; she tried to warn me actually. Told me Talon was dangerous an’ to stay away.”

Silence.

“That’s… surprising,” Angela finally said. She looked at Moira, and she could see the geneticist’s mind already racing. “Perhaps Amélie is feeling some sort of remorse—“

“No; she made her choice, but we could use this.” Moira looked back at Lena before she added, “I take it that’s her phone number she gave you, Oxton?”

“I guess? It all ‘appened real quick, an’ she didn’t really explain—“

“That means she’s willing to talk to you again, and if that’s the case, then we may have an in on Talon.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Amélie will talk to you, then we can know what’s going on inside Talon.”

Lena’s frowned slightly. “You want me to use ‘er for information?”

Moira scowled back as she said, “Think of it as returning the favor. She ran off with my research; the least she can do is tell us what Talon has been doing with it.” The geneticist could tell that Lena was still uncertain about the idea, and she added, “As your employer, I am telling you this is necessary.”

Lena paused a few moments longer, but she couldn’t say no, not after everything Moira had done for her. “All right.”

Moira nodded. “Good. Now we can all prepare for bed.” The redhead disappeared into the bathroom, and Emily led Lena over to their bed, sitting down with her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emily asked, holding Lena’s hand gently.

The brunette nodded. “I’m fine Em, really.” Lena looked down at the writing on her hand, and guilt gripped her once again. “I jus’… I’m real sorry ‘bout this. I promise, I wasn’t tryin’ to do anythin’ when I followed after Amélie. She grabbed me, an’ my ‘eart was racin’—“

Emily put a hand up, stopping the brunette. “Lena, it’s okay.”

Lena’s brow furrowed. “Wait… you’re not mad?”

Emily shook her head. “No, of course not. Looking is not the same as actually doing something, and I trust you, I know you’d never cheat. Besides, I get it; Amélie is gorgeous.”

“Yeah, she is— but, wait— what?”

Emily have the brunette a look. “Lena, you’re adorable and cute, and I admit I have above average looks, despite sharing genetics with Aunt Moira, but Amélie… she’s in a whole other class. I mean, it’s practically criminal how attractive she is. I would be surprised if you looked at her and weren’t affected.” The redhead let out a sigh before she added, “Always hate to see those go bad.”

“But somethin’ ‘ad to ‘ave ‘appened; she wouldn’t just betray Dr. O’Deorain and Overwatch for no reason.”

“Lena, sometimes people do bad things without any reason; I know that’s hard for you to grasp because you never would, but it’s just the truth. No matter how attractive Amélie is, she betrayed my aunt, and that just can’t be forgiven.”

Lena looked down at her hands; everyone else seemed to believe that Amélie was just bad, but the brunette just wasn’t entirely convinced. Still, it seemed best to just drop the matter and keep her opinion to herself, which Lena did.

“Anyway, are you ready for bed?” Emily asked, pulling Lena from her thoughts.

“Wha— oh, yeah.” Lena watched as Emily settled beside her, though the brunette didn’t move.

“Lena?” The redhead arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly. “Are you going to join me or not?”

“Y-yeah… of course.” Lena paused a few moments longer before she slid under the sheet, though she kept distance between herself and Emily.

Emily frowned slightly as she watched the brunette, and after a pause, she said, “Are you uncomfortable?”

The brunette colored, glancing up at the ceiling before she turned to look at Emily. “No, I jus’… I’m sorry, this is very new for me. I mean, we jus’ snogged for the first time tonight, and now we’re sleepin’ in the same bed.”

“Yes, this is generally the way relationships progress.”

“I jus’… is this what people mean when they say they’re sleepin’ together, ‘cause they always make it sound like a big deal.”

From across the room, Angela couldn’t hide her laughter, prompting a confused look from Lena.

“What? What’s funny?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Emily said with a smile before she gently pulled Lena over, letting the brunette’s head rest on her chest. “Is this okay?”

Lena nodded, pausing a moment before she brought one arm up to drape over Emily’s stomach. After a few moments, the brunette said, “This is nice.”

“Mm-hm.”

-/-

“You do realize that you’re glaring at two sleeping people, yes?”

Moira turned her attention to her wife, who was settling in bed beside her. “I just don’t understand how Oxton manages it.”  
Angela nodded as she said, “Yes, she does seem to have an abundance of energy, but I imagine she tires herself out enough to sleep—“

“That is not what I meant,” Moira almost growled. “For whatever reason, Oxton seems to have an effect on people that make them like her. Everyone at Overwatch has fallen under this effect, even you, not to mention Emily and now Amélie.”

The blonde looked at Moira for a beat before she said, “Have you considered the notion that people like Lena because she is nice?”

“Don’t be absurd Angela. I am perfectly civil, and yet people seem to despise me.” Moira’s eyes narrowed before she added, “Perhaps a lower IQ is somehow related to likability.”

Angela rolled her eyes, shaking her head before she said, “Okay Moira.”

-/-

The next morning found the four at the awards breakfast, and as they sat at the table, Lena felt a bit more prepared to handle the abundance of silverware.

“Are you good?” Emily asked as she unfolded her napkin and set it on her lap.

Lena nodded, unfolding her napkin as well. “I got this.”

The redhead let out a short laugh, and Lena smiled slightly as she looked out across the room. Her gaze fell on Amélie, and the French woman’s golden eyes met hers after a moment or two. Lena quickly looked away, her face coloring lightly as she cleared her throat.

“Hmm?” Emily asked, looking at the brunette.

“N-no, I jus’… I saw ‘er, Amélie.”

“Ah.”

As breakfast began to wrap up, the awards ceremony started, and Lena could see the disgust plainly on Moira’s face. It only worsened with each award, and the brunette supposed she could understand why. In her opinion, Moira was every bit as smart and talented as everyone else here, though everyone still seemed to hold her mistake against her.

_She deserves an award, just like everyone else._

-/-

“Dr. O’Deorain?”

The geneticist paused from where she’d been reading; the four had returned home a few hours ago (and Oscar and Biscuit could not have been happier to see them), and Moria had intended to spend the rest of the evening alone. “Oh, you’re still here Oxton? I thought you and Emily ran off to have dinner somewhere.”

“We did, I mean we are, I jus’—“ Lena paused a moment, collecting her thoughts before she said, “I jus’ ‘ad somethin’ to give you first.”

Moira’s brow furrowed slightly, and she took the coffee mug that Lena held out to her. “I have a coffee mug Oxton—“

“It’s an award. I jus’… I thought you deserved one, even if no one else will admit it.” The brunette offered her a smile before she scampered off.

Moira paused a moment before she turned the mug, finding “World’s Best Scientist” written on the mug in what appeared to be a careful hand. The redhead smiled slightly despite herself, shaking her head before she set the mug on the table, turned so that the words were facing her.

A few moments of silence passed, followed by, “I am the world’s best scientist.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Angela, I have officially been declared the world’s best scientist, and therefore I expect to be treated as such starting now.”

The doctor paused from where she was preparing her coffee, and she looked over at her wife. “Okay, do you want to explain yourself before or after you see the proctologist to remove my foot from your ass?”

Moira held up the mug Lena had given her. “It is clearly stated right here, Doctor.”

“Where did you get that?”

“A gift from Oxton; she called it an award.”

Angela let out a short laugh, shaking her head. “Who would have thought that the lab assistant you didn’t want would end up being your biggest fan?”

“Hello, women of science,” Sojourn said, coming between the two and causing Moira to sigh. “How was your big shindig?”

“If you are referring to the gala, it was as usual,” Moira said shortly.

“Ah. Still no awards for you then, Red?”

“Awards do not measure the value of a scientist, so if you’ll both excuse me, I am very busy.” Moira turned and headed back to her lab, closing the door definitively behind her.

“Well she’s bitter,” Sojourn said before she turned her attention to Angela. “How’re you holding up?”

Angela offered her a smile before she said, “I am doing fine; it’s a bit of a full house right now, with Emily and Lena, but I don’t mind it.”

“Oh yeah, how is Lena doing? I still see her running around here; she’s made it almost five months now, right?”

Angela nodded. “She’s doing well; still as energetic and optimistic as always.”

Sojourn shook her head before she said, “I have to hand it to her; I didn’t think anyone would ever be able to stop that turnover cycle.”

“Yes, she’s certainly surprised everyone, Moira most of all I believe.”

-/-

“Em, listen, Sombra was tellin’ me ‘bout these little fried ice cream desserts, and I didn’t really understand it, but it sounded good an’—“ Lena stopped upon reaching Emily’s room, seeing a half-packed suitcase on the bed. “Um… you goin’ somewhere?”

“I’m heading back to university,” Emily replied, moving away from her dresser and putting more clothes in the suitcase.

“Oh…. right.” Lena had forgotten that Emily would eventually leave; she had gotten used to having the younger O’Deorain around, and wasn’t entirely keen on seeing her go.

Emily paused upon seeing the crestfallen expression on Lena’s face, and she smiled slightly, approaching the brunette and taking her face gently. “Hey, we talked about this, remember? Just because I’m not here doesn’t mean things will change. I still love you—“

“Wait, what?”

Emily seemed to realize what she’d said, and her face colored, though she was still smiling. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now…”

“You said you love me. Do you really mean that, o-or was it jus’ a mistake, ‘cause I understand if you’re jus’ tryin’ to be nice—“

Emily cut her off by leaning in and kissing her gently, causing Lena’s mind to flatline once again. “I meant it, Lena. I do love you; I just didn’t want to scare you away.”

“S-scare me, how would you scare me?” Lena asked, managing to regain control of her voice.

“You obviously don’t have any experience in the realm of dating and relationships; I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, it would be too overwhelming for you. I mean, you couldn’t even wrap your brain around us kissing.” Emily smiled fondly before she reached over, brushing a few errant strands of hair from Lena’s face. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Lena was honestly having trouble processing what she was hearing. Emily loved her. Her, Lena Oxton, the hot mess that couldn’t walk up a staircase without tripping at least once, the one who had no one and had lived on the streets.

“Lena?”

The brunette realized she was staring, and she knew that she was supposed to reciprocate, but for whatever reason, the words refused to come. The concept of love and being loved was foreign to Lena, as much as she hated to admit it. She loved Biscuit of course, but that was different than what she felt for Emily (or any other person for that matter). The last person who had loved her must have been her mother, and Lena had only vague and fragmented memories of her.

“I… yeah, you won’t. Lose me, I mean; not goin’ anywhere.”

A flash of disappointment crossed Emily’s face, but that was quickly replaced with a smile. “I should finish packing.”

-/-

“All right, we’re off to the airport,” Angela said, picking up her purse and keys.

“Have fun,” Moira replied, not looking up from her book.

Angela rolled her eyes, and Lena frowned slightly.

“You’re not gonna come say goodbye to Emily?” the brunette asked.

Moira glanced up at her niece before she said, “Goodbye Emily.”

“Wow, Aunt Moira, please, try to contain yourself, you’re making me tear up,” Emily said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Is that all? She’s gonna be gone for a long time—“

“Four months, Oxton.”

“That’s long!”

Moira looked between Angela, Emily, and finally Lena before she let out a long sigh, marking her page and setting her book aside. “Let me just grab my shoes, and we can all see Emily off.”

-/-

“Have everything you need?”

Emily nodded, shifting her backpack on her shoulder. “Nothing I can’t live without.”

Angela nodded before she hugged Emily and said, “Behave yourself and good luck; we’ll see you in the spring.”

The two broke apart, and Emily turned her attention to Lena. The brunette had been silent the whole ride to the airport, Emily’s words replaying themselves over and over in her mind as she tried to process her own feelings.

“Well, I hate to say goodbye, but I guess we have to,” Emily said, pulling Lena from her thoughts.

“Wha— oh… yeah.”

Emily smiled slightly, though Lena could see a sort of sadness behind it. The redhead moved to embrace Lena, and Lena hugged her back tightly, doing her best to keep from crying.

“Take care of yourself; I’m sorry to leave you alone with my aunt, but I think you’ve managed to mellow her out a bit,” Emily said. The two broke apart after a few more seconds, and Emily kissed the brunette gently. “Goodbye, Lena. I’ll see you soon.”

Lena nodded, not trusting her voice.

Emily paused a few moments longer before she grabbed the handle of her suitcase offering the three a wave before she started for the entrance of the airport. Lena watched her go, her heart pounding in her chest as her brain raced.

“Emily, wait!” Lena quickly chased after the redhead, ignoring the annoyed yells from Moira as she did so. The brunette managed to catch Emily right at the doors, and Emily turned, her brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothin’, I jus’… I love you too.”

Emily looked surprised at that, and Lena quickly swallowed before starting again.

“When you said it before, I was surprised, you know? You’re just so amazin’, an’ I’m jus’… well, you know ‘ow I am. I jus’ couldn’t believe you felt that way ‘bout me; it’s not somethin’ I’m used to, what with bein’ on my own for so long, but I didn’t want you to leave without ‘earing it, or thinkin’ that I don’t feel the same, ‘cause I do.” Lena finally paused to take a breath, trying to gauge Emily’s reaction. “I do love you.”

Emily was smiling by now, and when Lena finished, she leaned in, kissing the brunette deeply. “I figured you would tell me when you were ready, but I’ll admit, it is nice to hear.”

“OXTON!”

Lena winced at Moira’s harsh call, and she offered Emily a sheepish grin.

Emily laughed before she said, “You’d better go before my aunt has an aneurysm.”

“Yeah; bye Em.” Lena turned and returned the car, climbing into the backseat and watching Emily as Moira pulled away, until she couldn’t see the younger redhead anymore. The brunette settled in her seat with a sigh, a feeling of depression falling over her.

Moira glanced in the rearview mirror as she drove, her gaze catching Lena’s crestfallen expression. “Don’t sulk, Oxton; this is merely temporary. Emily will be back.”

“I know, but that seems like a long ways away,” Lena said, looking down at her hands.

The geneticist shook her head, turning her attention back to the road. “When you began seeing Emily, you assured me that this relationship would not become a distraction for you.”

“I’m not distracted… jus’ sad, I guess.”

Angela gave Moira a look, which the redhead pretended not to notice, instead clearing her throat.

“Well, take tonight to be sad, but tomorrow I expect you to be ready to work,” Moira said.

“Wow, you really know how to comfort someone; you should work with children,” Angela said, rolling her eyes. The blonde looked back at Lena before she added, “It’s all right to be sad, Lena; I’m sure Emily misses you just as much. You have her number though, so you’ll still be able to stay in contact—“

“But not in the lab,” Moira added, though she quickly fell silent at Angela’s scathing look.

“Yeah, I know, but it won’t be the same,” Lena said before she sighed again.

“You survived before Emily, and you will survive in her absence,” Moira said.

“Tha’s easy for you to say; you get to live with your wife.”

-/-

“Hey, I heard your girl went back to school.”

“My girl, wha— oh, you mean Emily.” Lena let out a sigh, looking down at the stack of paperwork in front of her. “Yeah, she left las’ night… Dr. O’Deorain says the best way to not be sad is to work.”

Sombra rolled her eyes before she said, “Just because she has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon doesn’t mean you have to as well.”

Lena shook her head. “No, it’s fine; I should keep myself busy. Then I won’t think ‘bout Emily.”

“Sombra, stop distracting my lab assistant, or I shall be forced to fetch the gremlin repellent again,” Moira called from some unseen area of the lab.

The hacker rolled her eyes before she said, “I also heard you managed to get the number of a rather elusive French woman.”

Lena colored at that. “‘Ow did you find out ‘bout that—“

“I told you, I make it my business to know things.”

“I’m sure Emily told her; they talk constantly,” Moira supplied.

“I don’t recall inviting you to this conversation,” Sombra replied.

“And I don’t recall inviting you into my lab. Perhaps we can make each other happy with your departure.”

The hacker rolled her eyes before she said, “Be careful around Amélie, _querida_ ; she’s nothing like you’ve ever handled before.”

-/-

“Oxton.”

Lena looked up from where she’d been transcribing the mountain of paperwork. “Yes?”

“Approach.”

The brunette picked up her notebook as she stood and made her way to where Moira was sitting. “Need me to take notes for you?”

“No. I want you to call Amélie.”

Lena’s stomach clenched at that. She had known this would come eventually of course; Dr. O’Deorain had made her intentions quite clear at the gala, but Lena still hadn’t been looking forward to this moment. “Okay… an’ say what?”

“Whatever you wish. In order for this to work, you need to continue gaining her trust. We won’t start pumping her for information right away, though I suspect she’ll expect that regardless.”

“Okay…”. Lena still wasn’t entirely sure what her role was here; the idea of using Amélie still didn’t sit right with her.

Moira looked at the brunette, nothing her hesitation before she said, “I understand this isn’t what you’re comfortable with, Oxton, but think of it as retribution. Amélie wronged me; now she can make up for it.”

A pause, during which Lena didn’t move.

“Well, go on then,” Moira said, a slight impatience in her tone.

“You’re jus’ gonna sit there an’ watch me?”

“Is that a problem?”

“… Well, it makes me a little nervous—“

Moira rolled her eyes and sighed, but said, “Fine, go to another section of the lab then if that will put you at ease. When you finish, report the contents of the conversation to me.”

Lena nodded before she went off, moving behind some equipment that blocked Moira from view. The brunette took her phone out, pausing for a few moments as she gathered up her courage.

“I don’t hear conversation—“

“I’m doin’ it!” Lena dialed Amélie’s number, raising the phone to her ear and listening to it ring, her heart pounding. A part of her hoped Amélie wouldn’t pick up, and she could continue putting this off—

“ _Bonjour_ , Lena Oxton.”

The cool voice caused Lena’s breath to hitch, and it took her a few moments to regain herself. “‘Ow did you know it was me?”

“I don’t give my phone number out very often, and I knew you would call sooner or later.”

Lena felt her face grow hot, and she rubbed the back of her neck.

“What can I do for you?”

“Um…” Lena couldn’t seem to find the right words, and she instead grappled for something to say, any excuse to be calling.

“You must want something; you’ve called in the middle of a work day.”

“I jus’… wanted to talk?”

“You do not sound very sure about that.” A pause. “Does your girlfriend know you’re doing this?”

“Don’t bring Emily into this! An’ yeah, she knows about you—“

“Emily? You mean Moira O’Deorain’s niece.”

“Wha— ‘ow do you know Emily? You been spyin’ on me?”

“… That is a joke, yes?”

“No.”

A pause, during which it became clear to Amélie that Lena was completely serious. “I used to work for your boss, _cherie_.”

“Oh, right…” Lena could feel her face growing hot, and she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

“Speaking of, I’m sure she’s there, listening to this conversation, _oui_?”

“Who, Emily?”

“Moira.”

“Oh, no. I mean, she’s ‘ere in the lab, but I moved to where I can’t see ‘er.”

“I see.”

Silence.

“You still have not told me why you called,” Amélie pressed. “Surely you didn’t let Moira put you up to this—“

“I jus’ called ‘cause; you know, jus’ to check up on you. You were a bit dodgy at the gala, yeah? I thought maybe talkin’ over the phone would make you less—“

“Violent?”

“Yeah.”

A sound almost like a laugh came from the other end of the phone, followed by, “So you just wanted to hear my voice then. Are you sure you’re happy with Emily—“

“Stop doin’ that! You might be bloody gorgeous, but I’m not tryin’ to flirt with you! An’ you should stop flirtin’ with me!”

Silence came from the other end, and after a few moments, Lena feared she’d offended Amélie, and the French woman had hung up.

“You are right,” Amélie said, her sudden voice startling the brunette. “It would be unwise for us to enter into any sort of relationship, amorous or otherwise. I wouldn’t want you to be involved in an accident.”

Those words sent a chill down Lena’s spine that she couldn’t explain, and she managed to get out, “What kind of accident?”

“It was very nice to speak to you, Lena Oxton. Do call again sometime… though perhaps away from work and curious ears.”

“Wait, you didn’t answer my question—“

The line had gone dead, meaning Amélie had hung up. Lena sighed as she lowered her phone, looking down at it. What had Amélie meant by an accident? Was she alluding to something that had happened during her time working with Overwatch?

“Well, Oxton?”

Moira’s voice pulled her back to the present, and Lena approached the geneticist’s desk, still frowning slightly.

“Um… she really didn’t say much,” Lena said. “She seemed to be expectin’ my call.”

“You sounded as though you were upset with her at one point.”

Lena flushed lightly before she said, “I mean, she was bein’… I dunno, distractin’ or somethin’.” Lena paused, then decided to chance her next question. “Did somethin’ ‘appen while Amélie was workin’ ‘ere?”

“You know what happened,” Moira replied coldly.

“Not that; I mean did somethin’ like an accident ‘appen?”

“Is that what she said?”

“Not really.”

Moira let out an irritated sigh, turning face Lena fully. “Stop being vague, Oxton—“

“I’m not! I’m jus’ sayin’ what she said! She wasn’t exactly open, an’ I was nervous, seein’ as all I could think about was the fact that you want me to abuse her trust ‘cause you want information!”

Moira was silent for a few moments, causing Lena to immediately regret her outburst.

“I’m sorry Dr. O’Deorain; it’s jus’ that Amélie makes me nervous, you know? There’s somethin’ about ‘er.”

“Yes, Oxton, I do believe I know what you are referring to.” Moira let out another sigh before she added, “Well, this is a start at least. If Amélie didn’t reject you, then I suspect she will still be willing to talk in the future.”

“Yeah…” Somehow Lena had a feeling that Amélie knew what they were up to, and already had a plan. The brunette could only hope that Moira was smarter than whatever the French woman had planned.


End file.
